The More Things Change
by farmerhot
Summary: Sequel to Saving the day. Action, Fighting, Drama, More Fighting, Some pairings.  Mild swearing and violence.  Please review :P
1. chapt1

-1I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in that series. Disney does. And I'm glad they're actually making another season. This is the sequel to --Saving the Day--, if you haven't read that please do (AND REVIEW) (even if the first few chapters are a little choppy. It was my first book, gimme a break) Do not make any snap decisions on pairing, there will be pairings, but like everything else I do I wont make it obvious right away. A few curse words and mild violence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled up to the hospital and got out of her car. HER CAR! Every time she thought about it, it made her happy. Her gift for graduating Valedictorian. She had been allowed to drive it before, but the car wasn't officially hers. Until now! It locked itself with a beep as she walked away from it toward the checkpoint they had set up at the hospital.

"Good morning, Kim" the front guard said as she walked by, flashing her badge.

She smiled back "Morning, Steve" he stared at the bag she carried and wished he had remembered breakfast. She walked blithely past him, looking forward to getting to her destination. Her pace picked up as she approached Shego's room. She knocked on the door, and upon hearing no reply she opened it. Empty. Well, there were only one or two other places she could be, and guessing the time she's probably in physical therapy. At least she would call it therapy, most would call it torture.

Kim opened the door to the room the hospital usually used for muscular rehabilitation. Now it was Shego's personal gym. Mego was picking himself up off the floor and his sister was standing over him. He looked beaten and tired and upon seeing Kim walk in he exclaimed in relief "oh, thank goodness."

Shego saw Kim and shot back "Finally, maybe I can have a decent workout!" She smirked at Kim while holding one hand out and motioned for her to attack.

Kim had been expecting this, though, and even had spare workout clothes in a locker. "Sure, give me a minute to change" The doctors and Shego's brothers had told Kim that Shego would be like this. She had just spent a month in a coma, and she was feeling very insecure. She was pushing herself to get back to her peak. But her muscles were stiff and her body still wasn't fully recovered yet.

Kim came back a minute later wearing her usual mission clothes (of COURSE she would have to wear THOSE clothes.) Shego had taken the minute to polish off the food Kim had brought and they started to spar. At first Shego launched a series of hand and leg strikes which Kim blocked pitifully easily. Several times Shego left herself wide open to attack, but Kim couldn't bring herself to take advantage of her condition and held back. The worst part of this was Shego knew it.

"I'm not made of glass, Kimmie, you don't have to hold back."

While Shego worked to get back into shape she would berate those trying to help her. But the anger she directed at others was nothing compared to the pain and disgust you could see in her eyes, directed at herself every time she showed weakness. And that was what shook Kim the most. She had been ready for Shego's biting remarks and sarcasm during their sparring sessions, but she wasn't ready for that. The look in her eyes every time she picked herself off the floor, hating herself because of her weakness. She may always be hard on those around her, but that was nothing to the standards she held for herself

Kim didn't say a word and Shego started to attack again. They sparred for another few minutes and Shego tried a spinning roundhouse, but her muscles were stiff and her balance was off. She landed with a thud on her rear. She sat there for a second, frustrated, then she punched the floor and got back up, shaking it off. Seeing her like this just made Kim like her more. There was a determination in Shego that reminded her of herself. Kim launched into a series of attacks, this time she was full speed. Shego defended the first few strikes, but Kim had always been quicker than her and now it was no contest. Kim got some light punches on her gut, then spun around to hit the back of her neck lightly. Shego ducked the roundhouse (Kim knew she would) but couldn't avoid the sweep that followed. Shego fell backward and rolled to her feet as Kim charged her. She blocked the punches Kim threw at her head, and even managed to block the forward kick, but then Shego felt Kim's punches lightly hit her ribs, then her foot connected lightly with the side of her knee. Shego wasn't able to come close to landing a shot yet and was becoming very frustrated, but she saw Kim's body telegraph her next punch she moved her head to the side and began a spin. Kim's light punch missed Shego's head and she spun around. In her frustration she wasn't thinking clearly and brought her claws out. She caught herself at the last moment and her nails merely scratched across Kim's stomach.

Shego panicked "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"No big. It's only a scratch" She rubbed her fingers over the pink lines running across her stomach. She had barely felt it, but the scratches stood out on her light skin. She got in attack position again, motioning Shego to attack. The woman smiled and was more than happy to comply. They began sparring again, Shego seemed more motivated now that she had actually gotten a hit (scratch) on her faster foe. So Kim picked up on the lighter mood and started to banter. The started by throwing some quick punches while saying "So, how long are they planning to keep you here?"

Shego started blocking "Well, they're giving me some garbage about my muscle fibers.. ooff" (Kim connected with her gut) "having re-attached to my bones because they were broken in so many places…" ducked a roundhouse kick and countered "YA!" (Barely missed Kim with a fierce forward kick, she charged the defending cheerleader) "And they want to keep me here for tests another week or.." her butt hit the ground after Kim hit her with a quick sweep. "Ooff two."

Kim spoke while Shego got up again "How about after that?"

Shego actually paused a second to think, then attacked with quick punches "I'm not sure. I've tried the hero bit and it didn't work out. HA!" She hit Kim with a strike to the gut, making Kim grunt. She followed with some kicks. "The villain business wasn't much better." She tripped Kim with a sweep and followed it with a quick knee strike. "I'm not sure what else to try."

Kim rolled backward narrowly avoiding the knee and the quick strikes that followed it. She then counter attacked "Well, you could try what normal people do. Ya!" (she blocked a palm strike, grabbed and twisted her arm in a reversal. Shego forward flipped to break the lock.) "I'm starting college this fall."

She talked like the thought never occurred to her. "Huh. College. Parties… frat boys.. skipping class.. parties.. Sounds like something normal people do, it could be fun."

Kim rolled her eyes as she dodged Shego's attacks. She had just named all the things Kim had planned NOT doing while in college. "Ugh. That's not why you go to college. But it is something normal people do, I guess."

Then the doors opened and Kim's mother walked in.

"Afternoon, girls. Come on, Shego, you can stop doing your Karate it's time for your tests."

AFTERNOON?? Both Kim and Shego's gaze shot up to the clock which read 1:30 PM. Wow, time really does fly. Shego had just began working up a sweat though, so she turned to the Doctor "It's Tai Chi, Dr. P. and I'm busy. Come back in a few hours."

Mrs. Possible just grabbed her arm "You can't push me around like you did Drew. These tests need to be done and you're going to come now!" Shego scowled as she was grabbed, but didn't struggle too much as Kim's mother drug her toward the door.

As she stood alone in the room she had a thought and called Wade on her Kimmunicator. Wade's voice chimed out "Hey, Kim." Then he noticed her tired, sweaty look "Are you exercising?"

"Hey Wade, and yeah. I'm helping Shego with her therapy."

Wade chuckled "Who would have imagined YOU helping Shego get back into fighting form?"

Kim laughed at the thought "Yeah, life. The more things change… Speaking of which, I'm sorta curious about something. Is there any way you could find out what Shego's grades were in school?"

"Of course, Kim. Just give me a minute." He did some typing then a surprised look came across his face. "Huh!"

Kim didn't even ask. "All A's I'm guessing?"

Wade nodded a bit surprised "Yeah, Kim. How'd you know?"

Kim smiled "Can you imagine Shego letting others be better than her in anything?"

Wade agreed "I guess that does fit her personality, and she probably rubbed her brothers noses in it. She had also been accepted at several universities when she went to work for Drakken. Including Upperton State." Kim smiled. This would make things much easier.

"Thanks Wade. You're always there when I need answers."

Wade smiled "Just don't expect me to help you with your homework! Just because I finished my college at an early age doesn't mean I want to relive it!"

Kim looked at the clock "Guess I should be heading home. The tweebs will need a babysitter until Mom gets home and dad's shift starts in an hour."

Wade replied "Good luck Kim."

"See you later Wade." She turned off the device and headed out to her car. Heh, HER CAR! As she drove home she thought about Ron. He was always better with her brothers than she was. Maybe it's a guy thing. She missed Ron, but he wasn't here, and with Monique working most days Kim had been spending most of her time at home or at the hospital with Shego (she preferred even Shego's company over her tweeb brothers) soon she was spending more time at the hospital than she was at home.

--------------------------------------------

To be honest, Shego was glad Kim spent so much time with her. (but tried not to show it.) Drakken had been taken away from her shortly after she had woken up and other than her brothers Kim was the only person she had left to keep company with. She did miss Drakken, though, and hoped he was doing well. But for now Kim was the only other tie she had to her old life. Her brothers were always there for her, true, but sometimes a woman needs to talk to somebody who isn't immediate family, or annoying.

After a few hours of scans and tests Shego walked back to her room in that stupid hospital garb. She has been poked and prodded by half the doctors here and she was getting impatient to leave. She's been out of the coma for nearly a week and she felt that it was time to go. But the doctors who monitored her just wanted to be sure. They have never seen anyone take the kind of punishment she did and even move again, much less be running around. After this batch of tests they set her release date a few days hence and she couldn't wait to leave. After her shower she went down to the cafateria. The lady behind the counter knew her now and didn't react as Shego kept ordering more food. (although she was amazed at the woman's figure after eating so much). She finished off by heading back to her room. She sat on the floor for an hour stretching and doing Yoga, trying to loosen her stiff muscles, and finally took another shower and went to sleep. Well, she turned off the light anyways.

As she lay there in the dark thinking about her life and the recent changes she heard a sound at her window. Somebody was trying to break into her room! Who would do that? Well, she figured the whole villain community would probably hate her now. Not to mention several law enforcement agencies may still hold a grudge. She crept to the window in the dark and listened to the burglar as he put a glass cutter to the window. She acted, yanking the window open and grabbing the man outside, throwing him to the floor before he could react. She stood over him and lit her hands up, bathing the room in green as she sized up the large man. The man was muscular and dressed in all black (including a mask, like a ninja). He just lay there.

"Oww my back!" he whined "It's going to take the masseuse a week to work this out!"

Her hands went out "Junior?"

"Yes, teacher. It is I."

She relaxed. He was no threat to her. So she casually walked over and turned on the light as he got to his feet, rubbing his backside.

Once he was up she turned on him. "So, Junior, why the hell are you breaking into my room?"

He rubbed his head "Well, Father wanted this delivered to you. He was going to simply pay one of the henchmen to dress as a hospital orderly to deliver it, but I thought it more appropriate to use the skills you taught me instead." He held out a small box.

She took the box and opened it while talking. Senior Senior may be eccentric, but he was no terrorist. "So, you snuck past all those Global Justice guards and made it up here undetected?"

He stopped rubbing his hair and shrugged "Undetected by everyone but you."

She smiled "Not bad, Junior. I'm glad my time with you wasn't wasted." he smiled at the compliment. She had the box open, it was a portable DVD player. She opened it and it started playing.

Senior Senior's face came on the screen "Good evening, Miss Shego. Or good afternoon maybe, depending on when you get this package. Because of our past dealings I would like to wish you a… how do you say… Get well soon." He paused, then turned slightly more serious "I realize that apparently your allegiance has changed to, or perhaps it has always has been on a more lawful side. Nevertheless, I have an ongoing feud with Miss. Possible and would like to ask you to see fit to leave the contest between me and her." Shego smirked, (in other words, don't interfere). He continued speaking "I thank you for your time, Miss Shego and I also thank you for not hurting my son on his bungled attempt to gain entrance to your room." Shego thought (he wasn't that bad.) but didn't say anything. The video quit playing and she set the player down while Junior pulled the mask back over his face.

"Farewell, teacher. You're always welcome on the island if you wish to visit."

She smirked and asked with a touch of sarcasm "Your father wouldn't be against you seeing a hero?"

He said matter-of-factly as he climbed out the window. "Father is getting older and wants to see me married. And I think I could do far worse than you."

Shego got a shocked look and opened her mouth as if to say something. She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not, but settled for just slamming the window to hear a pained "OUCH" and then a thud on the ground below (she was only on the second floor). She smiled "So the old man was worried I might butt into his little duel with Kimmie." She thought "But he has no cause to worry, I don't plan on getting into the hero business again, so I could care less about his little duel. It's not like he's a challenge to her and the sidekick anyways." She was about to go to sleep, but then a thought crossed her mind. If Junior could get into her room, somebody dangerous could. Not that she was worried, but if these Global Justice guys were getting paid to protect her, they could AT LEAST be competent at it. She picked up her phone and called Betty.

Dr. Director answered the phone and started speaking in a tired voice before Shego could even open her mouth. "You get your package?"

"What?"

"Your package. From Senior Junior. You didn't think I wouldn't know about that? He's harmless so I let him in. His file said he was trained by you, but with his sloppy attempt at infiltration if I was you, I wouldn't admit it."

(He wasn't that bad) she thought, guessing they had seen him by accident or probably after she turned on the light in her room.

"If that's all you wanted, I would like to say good night. I have an early meeting."

"Yeah, sure. Night." She hung up. Damn know-it-all woman! She acts just like that Wade kid. Well, may as well go to sleep. Training comes early, and these muscles aren't going to stretch themselves. And she turned out the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kim arrived to see Mego and his sister training again. (Shees, how much time does she spend doing this every day?) Mego was thrilled to see her enter, and hastened to leave after she arrived. The day's events were similar to the prior days with one exception. Shego was quicker and her balance was more steady. And she knew it. She was smiling the entire time (even when Kim repeatedly knocked her down). She liked improving, and she liked the fact that Kim didn't hold back on her. She tried to make it worth the cheerleader's time. Today's match was not interrupted by her mother, but it was interrupted by something else. A strange noise.

"Come on, Kimmie, Attack!"

"I thought I heard something"

(Grrrww)

"There it is again! What is that?"

(Grrww)

"Ignore it and Come On!"

(Grrwww….grrwwww)

"That's coming from you! Is that your stomach?"

Shego looked embarrassed for a few seconds before replying "So I was stretching and missed breakfast! What's the big deal?" (Grrwwww…..rrrggrrwww) She motioned for Kim to attack, but Kim looked at her watch.

"Wow! It's 2:30 already! Lets get something to eat.

Shego was about to protest when her stomach started growling again. Kim knew what she was about to do, but the noise cut Shego off. Shego looked down at her own stomach, then up to Kim's sarcastic expression, smiling an embarrassed smile, shrugged and finally said "Fine! Lets go."

As they ate they talked, and the conversation centered mostly on Kim. Shego swallowed a bite and said "So, you and the sidekick are hitting college you say?"

"His name is Ron, and yes, we're hitting college."

"Yeah, I know his name." she took a bite "So, is this college any good?"

"Upperton State is a good college. And you should know, you applied there!" she realized her slip and her mouth shut.

Shego stiffened. "So, you've done some research on me. You need to keep your nose out of my business!" She paused and said "So, what else did your snooping find?"

Kim felt bad at being found out, but said "Well, I know you was accepted there."

Shego sat back, chewing, then said "Oh." Then Kim realized. She didn't know! She probably hadn't went back to her brother's house to check her mail the last few years. Kim pressed "You was accepted and the offer is probably still good. What would you say to that?"

Shego thought about it a second. Her old life was apparently gone, and short of going back to live with her brothers she had no real plans. She thought back, remembering how much she had, at one time, looked forward to going to college and striking out on her own. Maybe it wasn't too late. "Well, I don't have anything else going on. Maybe some frat parties might pass the time."

"Well, registration is in a few weeks. We need to get there early though. See, they get this long line if you're not there way early. Some even show up the day before."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Shego said, holding up her hands "Who said anything about me going there with you? What makes you think I would ever want to do anything with you that doesn't involve somebody getting hit?"

"Well, we could be there all day, and Ron isn't back yet. I just want somebody to talk too."

To be honest, Shego didn't want to be alone either, but she stuck with her usual attitude. "Well that's what cell phones are for.." Shego's talking slowed as Kim made her trademark face, the puppy dog pout. "Ugh. Would you stop doing that? Fine! We can register together, but you're bringing lunch!"

Yay! Kim won! She smiled, but she also knew that Shego probably also wanted some company while spending the day at the college. The woman was alone and probably wanted somebody she knew with her. She was just being... well... Shego. That was ok with Kim though, at least the woman was predictable. Ron would always be cheerful, Monique would always be helpful, and Shego would always be difficult. That was good, Kim liked predictable. Kim looked at her watch "Oh! I have to go. I gotta watch the tweebs until mom gets home."

"Tweebs?"

"My twin brothers. They're such a pain I renamed them the tweebs."

"The ones that freed us from Drew's mind control chip?" Kim nodded and Shego continued "They seemed nice to me, but then I like my twin brothers. It's the other two that get on my nerves."

Kim said goodbye, promising to return the next day and ran out leaving Shego alone. Shego reflected over the short list of things she was allowed to do. She didn't want to call her brothers every single day, and she didn't even know how to contact Drakken, so that left her alone. She finished her meal and turned in the tray, thinking about how great it will be to finally get out of this hospital. So she can be… well… alone. Maybe this college thing won't be so bad if she can meet some people who won't think she's a freak, but then the last time that happened she was at a villain conference. She decided not to bother her brothers. Their lives had been disrupted enough because they felt they had to stay by her during her coma. No, she didn't have to bother them, or anyone else. She could just go to her room or maybe the gym and stretch her muscles out, and maybe work out. A good work-out could always take her mind off her problems.

The next few days passed in a similar fashion, One of her brothers would show up in the morning (or the twins) then she would work out some with Kim, getting better with each passing day, then her evening were spent alone, reflecting on how much her life has changed. And how much it hasn't.

The big day had finally arrived! Kim drove to the hospital early to find the parking lot was packed. Annoyed, she parked her car another block away and made her way through the maze of reporters. Shego was being released from the hospital! Even the Mayor was expected to arrive, to escort her out of the hospital to the limo that was going to take her back to Go Tower. (Luckily, Go City wasn't too far away from Middleton). A crowd of people had already formed outside, eager to wish the hero well as she made her way back to Go Tower, keeping a vigil on the world! (at least that's how fans saw it). Kim showed a badge that Betty had given her and was allowed inside. Reporters watching the event (being broadcast live) were saying "Teen Hero Kim Possible has just arrived and was given access to the hospital. What new developments will arise from the presence of somebody who is well known as being an antagonist of Shego?"

Kim went up the elevator and saw Hego talking to Dr. Director in the hallway. They were both using hushed tones so she couldn't make it out, and one glance from Betty told her that she better keep moving. So she went into Shego's room to see her sitting with Mego behind her. He was styling her hair. Kim's jaw dropped as Shego looked up at her, but Mego kept brushing her hair proclaiming "My sister's being released and I refuse to let her be seen unless she looks fabulous!"

Kim bent over to speak to Shego in a low tone "Is this really necessary?"

Shego replied "Not really. It's not like I care what those reporters think. But" and she paused then said in a lower tone "But I don't want to make him mad, he's a really good stylist."

Mego kept brushing and said "I'm The Best! And I think my work here is finished." He stepped back and looked over his work. Kim had to admit, her hair did look really good. Better than it usually did anyways (and her hair was always very well kept, which said a lot about Mego's skill.)

At this point Hego and the twins entered the room. Hego looked very pained.

Shego looked up at him "What?"

Hego looked pained to talk, but started "I've been talking with the Global Justice people. I told them that you wouldn't do it, but they insisted on it."

Shego never liked hearing half a conversation so she interrupted him "Insisted on what?"

"Well, I told them you wouldn't wear it…"

"Wear WHAT?"

He held up a small tracking bracelet and Shego shot up and backed away from him. "OH HELL NO! HELL NO!"

Hego held out his hands "Please, sis, calm down."

"Don't sis me! You sold me out to Global Justice and told them I'd wear that thing? I thought I was in the clear!"

"And you ARE in the clear, sis. You are! This isn't for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Look, sis. They still haven't caught that clone! And as long as you was in the hospital they could keep trying to capture her by any means necessary. But with you free, they don't want to take the chance of mistaking you for her! And they CAN'T put a tracking device on the clone, so putting one on you was the only option left!"

Shego stood there, glaring at her brother. She didn't like it, but he did have a point. There was somebody out there who looked just like her, talked just like her, with the same plasma powers as her, hell even the same DNA as her, doing who-knows-what. And every crime she committed would instantly have Shego as a suspect, and she would have to prove her innocence every time, unless they knew exactly where she was at all times. She hated it, but it would probably save her a lot of headaches if she just wore the damn thing. Hego kept talking.

"Look, sis, you can go anywhere you want and you're totally free! Look. You don't even have to wear it if you don't want" He snapped the bracelet over his own wrist "Look! I'll wear it! And I got one for Mego and each of the twins! We can wear them and just have one of us near you until the clone is caught!"

Spending a whole day with Hego.. or Mego… Jail would be preferred over either. Hego STILL kept talking..

"Look, sis, I'll even get one for Kim there!"

Kim stood up, having suddenly been drug into the conversation "Hey! Now wait a second!"

Shego silenced them "Shut up! Look, I get it! They can't shoot at the clone if they think it might be me. Fine! I get it! Just shut up and give me the damn thing!" Hego pulled another bracelet out and held it out to her (once snapped on, they absorb a flake of skin or hair and register to that person's DNA and life signs. Global Justice would know if that person took it off or gave it to another person to wear as an alibi) She pulled up her pants and snapped it around her ankle. It's color shade blended almost perfectly with her skin tone (it was obviously made for her).

Hego felt terrible, "I'm sorry sis, but Dr. Director thought it would be the safest way to handle tracking down your clone…"

She interrupted him "I said I get it, now shut up! But, once that clone is caught this thing is coming off!"

Shego pulled down her pant leg down and covered the bracelet up. It didn't matter anyways, since she had so much money that she wouldn't have to do anything criminal anyways. Let them chase her clone around, as long as they left her alone! She breathed in deeply, putting the bracelet out of her mind and preparing to walk out to the circus waiting for her outside. She was taking a mindset to NOT throw plasma at everyone who asked her a stupid question. Hell, she might even smile. That should make everyone happy, and maybe even get her picture on TV. A few minutes of press, then they'd leave her alone. She could do this! She breathed out again, ready. They started walking out of the hospital. As they walked out only Shego caught her gaze. Betty Director had stepped into one of the rooms, lights off, totally unseen by all. Betty watched them walk through the hallway through the small window in the door. Nobody spotted her except the one who had mastered stealth long ago. Their eyes locked for a second, Shego directing anger at her for the bracelet and Betty's look showed gratitude. Then Shego's attention directed back to her brothers as they walked outside.

Dr. Director had stood outside the room. She was glad that Hego had volunteered to give her the bracer, because there was no way that Betty would have begged like he did. What Shego didn't know what that Global Justice had set up hundreds of tracking devices, all set using her DNA, to catch the clone. Chances are she would set at least one off daily, and the only thing keeping squads of Global Justice swat teams from parachuting on top of her is that tracking device. Betty was glad the woman caved and chose to wear it. It would save Uncle Sam a lot of time and money.

The ride to Go Tower was smooth, Shego liked riding in the back of a limousine (especially one paid for by the government). But, the ride wasn't very fun alone. She tried to lounge and wished she had something different to wear, thinking about the small suitcase that her brother brought her, containing a few of her mission suits (like this one) and one or two revealing dresses, and a pair of jeans or two and some T-shirts. (Unbeknownst to her, Dr. Director had to ask Drakken for permission to search their last lair. Of course he obliged, and a squad of troops spent an hour looking for clothes for Shego to wear. They had searched her room and then the entire base. When Betty saw the results of their search she sent them back saying "She has to have more to wear than that!" But finally after another fruitless search they returned empty handed and Betty said "That's all she has to wear? Doesn't she ever get out? She must have no social life at all to have so few clothes.") She drank one glass of wine, and started to get lightheaded. "Whoa, I don't get any affect from just one drink" she thought, then she remembered what the doctors told her on one of her many testing sessions. "Shego, your body underwent serious traumatic injury, especially when your body was superheated. As far as we can tell, while your body healed it hit a RESET button of sorts, so many of your organs are acting like they did when you was at a much, much younger age. We're sorry, but that's the closes explanation we can think of"

"Great" she thought to herself "So now I'm a cheap date." Then she thought about the last time she was actually out on a date. The karaoke bar instantly appeared in her head and she sighed. And then she had another drink. When she arrived to Go Tower her brothers were waiting, as she walked up to the building the Limo drove off (eliminating her means of escape). The tower looked huge to her now. She stood in front of it remembering the day she ran out of it expecting to never come back. And here she was, coming back having failed every goal she had made that day. She had failed to stop being a hero, had failed to get her brothers out of heroing, and she probably doomed them all to much shorter lives. But her running out had not stopped them from trying to be heroes, so all she was left with was to try and keep them from being too stupid. She went in the tower, determined to at least try and be nice to her brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim got the call the next day, early afternoon. Her Kimmunicator beeped (she never got a cell phone, her Kimmunicator was just as good, but had more features) "What's the sitch? Wait, you're not Wade."

There was no picture, just Shego's voice came out. "Princess, you gotta get me out of here. My brothers are driving me insane!"

Kim was surprised by this request, but she didn't have anything else going on, and Monique was at work so she was bored "Shego? You want to spend time with ME?"

"Ugh. Don't rub it in my face. I'm desperate. Being a part of the villain community has left my social roster somewhat… short. Anyways, I don't have any clothes to wear."

Oohh. Clothes shopping. Kim liked to shop, and she knew exactly where to go. She had been hoping for an excuse to see Monique today anyways. "I know exactly where to go!"

"Great, now get over here before I start blasting random family members!"

Kim laughed and replied "On my way! Hopefully I'll beat Global Justice there." In the background Kim could hear Mego's voice saying something about her needing a hug, then Shego's voice came out yelling "GET OFF ME!" Kim decided she better hurry.

She arrived at Go Tower to see Shego standing out front, wearing an older pair of jeans and a shirt that said "Bad Girl" on the back. She pulled up to see Shego's sarcastic expression. "This is your car? What do you call it? The Kim-mobile?" Making an obvious pun at the name of the device she always carries.

"NO, I DON'T!" Kim replied "At least I have a car! You getting in or what?"

Shego got in the car and said "Oh, I have a car too, at least I have one being made."

"It's being made?"

Shego laughed. "Of course! You should know that I never get off the rack. I always get custom! My jet is the same way… assuming Global Justice ever tells me what they did with it!"

Kim drove them to the mall and Kim introduced Shego to Monique (I know they met in A Sitch in Time, but since the time monkey was destroyed that technically never happened.) After spending a few hours of walking around the mall the girls wound up at Club Banana again. Monique welcomed them back.

"Welcome back to Club Banana! Can I help you?"

Shego spoke "Yeah, I need a whole new wardrobe and this is the best fashion store in this hick burg." Monique wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but she was always professional.

"Well, let me show you some of the latest fashions!" They walked around the store. Kim waited for it…

"What is THIS??!! Kim Style??! HA! Like I'd be seen dead in this!" Kim waited, she knew there'd be more. "Oh, I get it! You had a plan like Drakken's. You wanted to make yourself look GOOD by making everyone else look BAD! Right?" Shego was laughing by now and Monique giggled a little, even Kim smiled during the whole conversation, but she did roll her eyes once or twice. A few hours later, though, both Shego and Kim walked out of the store carrying multiple bags on each arm and Monique was waving goodbye saying "Come back soon!" (Please). As they walked toward the food court Monique leaned against the wall for a second. She had never seen that much money spent at one time, this definitely meant she was getting a bonus!

They finished shopping, and ate at Bueno Naco (even though he was gone, Kim liked going there. She even sat at the same booth they always shared.) After they finished Shego seemed reluctant to go back to Go Tower, so they watched a movie. While Shego sat there laughing at the action movie Kim had picked and pointed out the flaws in their martial fighting Kim actually had fun. The thought just appeared in her head while she heard Shego's laughter at the actor on the screen. She had a fun day! With Shego! It was... almost comparable to a day with Ron. Almost. Her thoughts went to him, she hoped he was doing well wherever he is, and she hoped he would come back to her soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked up to see the sunrise. He has already been training for hours, but usually stopped for a moment watch the sunrise, then he went back to his training. Today it was more martial training, which meant more pain. But he was used to it, and in a way he was glad. The last time he came here was sorta like a vacation, but this time he came to train. And they definitely knew how to do that here, they've had hundreds of years of practice. Every day since he arrived here has brought him a new kind of pain. He thought back a second, trying to guess what today was, thinking about what he has accomplished so far. His first few (weeks? Months?) had been spent carrying things. First it was rocks, then water buckets, then logs, then bigger rocks, then other stuff. He carried them from long before sunrise to after sunset. In the brief periods when he was allowed to rest he had to be stretching his arms, legs, back, whatever. It was somewhere around that time he lost track of the days, but his muscles got strong. He had a lot of blisters to be sure, but they had a cure for blisters. His back would ache, but they had a cure for that too. They seemed to have a cure for everything here. Ron was glad Rufus was here with him, the animal helped him keep sane, and would spend his days mimicking Ron's actions, often bringing humor to the man's training. Once Master Sensei was satisfied, then the real training began. He would still carry stuff before sunrise, but once the sun rose, they would train him how to fight, which brought him a new type of pain. Eventually they also started teaching him how to meditate. But, sometimes, he would still wonder what day it was, and how Kim was doing.

A training staff struck him (Smack) and Yori snapped "Ronald-San, Pay Attention!"

"Sorry, Sensei" While she was training him, she was to be called sensei. He missed the days he could use her name. Ron started making the motions for the temple's unique fighting art again and Rufus mimicked his actions again. And as the day wore on, it blended into the previous day and the next day came to the same effect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hego's voice rang out. "Shego! Come out! We've made breakfast!"

Shego was stretching on the floor in her undergarments, and glared at the closed door. "I'm busy. I'll be out in a while." Today was the first day the Hospital didn't send a cab to pick her up. The tests were finally totally done and she was finally free. She hadn't had a lot of free time the last few weeks, but that was starting to change now.

"But Mego made his stuffed waffle soufflé!"

Oohh. It's been SO LONG since she had that. Her stomach growled and she looked down at it (shut up!). She got up, kicking her legs a few times. She felt a lot more limber than she did a few weeks ago, maybe she could skip stretching today.

Hego yelled at her door again. "The twins are squeezing fresh orange juice!"

Oohh. Fresh O.J. too. Fine. They win. "Fine, Hego. Tell them I'll be right out after a shower." She heard his footsteps run away from her branch of the tower toward the kitchen area.

Her brothers had been pampering her since her arrival at the tower. And it was driving her crazy! She undressed and got into the shower, squeezing some of that Professional Hair Stylist shampoo into her hand. No doubt Mego had picked it out. She thought about her situation as she lathered then conditioned her hair. Everyone seemed to be going out of their way to be nice to her. Even her former enemy! Everyone seems to be acting just like Drakken did the day after he had chipped her and Kimmie. It made her wonder exactly what was going on, but she convinced herself that they was being nice because… well because they're nice people. But it still made her paranoid.

She stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with her flames. She preferred this method to a hair dryer because her hair, like her skin, seemed to be immune to the heat from her plasma. This took a few minutes, though, so her mind wandered again, thinking about why she had called Kim the other day. Truth be told, she could have borrowed one of her brother's cars and drove out to shop herself, but being alone didn't seem fun to her anymore. She had a lot of fun that day, shopping, driving, going to that expensive restaurant and even the movie with the terrible actors was fun to watch with her. She watched the words carefully in her head lest she call Kim a friend. But she did seem to make things fun, even when she was fighting against her. She started getting dressed, while thinking "I wonder how much fun Kim would make Drakken's Karaoke nights?"

Then her thoughts paused. Drakken. He was her common denominator. During the last few weeks she had discovered that no matter where she was or what she was doing her thoughts always wound up resting on him. She did miss the blue lug and she hoped he was doing fine. She determined to find out exactly what happened with him. Today even, right after breakfast!

"Coming, Sis?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just finishing up!" She finished dressing and went down to the dining room to see how long she could take her annoying brothers before she left the tower to check up on Drakken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken's maniacal laugher rang out, getting the attention of all those nearby. James Possible and Vivian Porter approached him. James chose to speak.

"What's so funny, Drew?" (Drakken was getting used to people calling him by his old name, but occasionally he insisted on being called Drakken.)

"I've done it! I've figured out the secret to keeping the Venus Exploration robots operational!"

Vivian looked mystified, in just a few weeks he had solved so many of their older problems with his own unique solutions. "Oh? How'd you do it, Drewbie?"

Drakken allowed her to call him that name, among others. She had been such a key part of his dealing with Global Justice (the science center made a lot of the equipment that GJ used, so she had a lot of clout with them.) She had seemed to like his work when they were freed from Mastermind, and from that meager start their relationship had blossomed. "Well, considering the acidic atmosphere on Venus I designed it to resemble a slug like so" he showed them a diagram of a slug-like robot. "Now the robot is programmed to explore the surface while taking samples."

James interrupted him "Yes, just like the last 3 robots we sent to Venus. They didn't survive more than a few days, even with heavy shielding. The acid eventually eats through it."

Drakken looked at him, then continued "I studied your past failures…"he lingered on the word "and came up with this! It's programmed to explore, but while it moves it (eats) the ground under it, taking the dirt in here." He motioned at the bottom of the slug, it had a mouth-like appendage on its bottom. "And the dirt is then sweated out on pores located on its outer surface." He then motioned at the tiny dots covering the robot. "So, as it wanders around exploring it will be steadily renewing its armor against the acidic atmosphere."

James stared and said "Brilliant"

Vivian hugged his arm "Genius! I knew you'd be a vital asset to this team! Great job! Can you explain it in more detail, honey?"

Drakken seemed uncomfortable for a moment. "You sure you want to hear it?"

Vivian nodded "Oh, yeah. All of your explanations are so detailed, and so original. I can't get enough of them."

Drakken said "You sure you wouldn't rather tell me to shut up? You know, Talk to the Hand?"

James replied "No, go ahead, Drew. Even with what you've explained so far it seems feasible, but we would need more details to give you full credit."

Drakken started to explain, in further detail, the whole of the robot. He finally had what he wanted. His old foe, James Possible, stood here telling him how brilliant he was and Vivian stood at his side, also praising his genius. Yes, exactly what he wanted. So then, why was it that somewhere in his mind he felt something was missing? He hoped that Vivian would suddenly put up her hand and say (that's a colossal waste of money) or maybe (That's so dumb it just might work). But he shook off that thought and took in their praise as he finished his explanation and they walked with him to the coffee maker for some doughnuts and coffee. But, his mind said one last time before he pushed it down completely, what good is their praise if it's so easy to get?

Drakken finished his day of work, and Vivian walked him out to his car, holding onto his arm. His house was along a road on the way to her house, so they carpooled. They both walked to her car and he opened her door, then walked around and got in himself. She even gave him a peck on the cheek before she started the car and they drove off. Neither of them saw the green eyes that had watched the event. Nor did they see the tear to drop as Shego looked over her sunglasses, watching in disbelief.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shego sat in her brother's car fuming at herself. "This shouldn't bother me! I've seen him go out with women before! There's DNAmy, he even proclaimed his love for her and it didn't bother me!" She had caught the women hanging on Drakken and even kiss him and her heart jumped. And a tear fell from her eye. And she still had no idea why! She agonized over it while she sat in the science center parking lot, trying to put into words why she shouldn't care what Drakken's doing with his life. He was just her former employer, nothing more! She kept repeating this as she placed her head against the steering wheel, eyes shut, trying to put the vision of Drakken and Vivian looking so happy together out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in that series. Disney does. And I'm glad they're actually making another season. This is the sequel to Saving the Day, if you haven't read that please do (AND REVIEW) (even if the first few chapters are a little choppy. It was my first book, gimme a break) Do not make any snap decisions on pairing, there will be pairings, but like everything else I do I wont make it obvious right away. mild swearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(LOUD CAR HORN)

Kim was awakened by the sound of a loud car horn. She sat up with a jolt, looking at the clock by her bed. SHE WAS LATE!! Somebody had messed with her clock!

Kim shouted "YOU TWEEBS! I'm going to kill you!" as she jumped up. She ran over and threw open the window to see a green and black car waiting outside her house.

Shego yelled at her "Any time now, Princess!"

She yelled back "I'm sorry! My brothers messed with my clock. I'm on my way down!" She shut the window and ran to the shower. She saved some time by jumping in, lathering up her hair and brushing her teeth while the conditioner sat in her hair. She ran out and used a device she named the "Super hair dryer" to dry her hair. She got dressed and brushed her hair while running down the stairs and outside. Shego was there to greet her with sarcasm while she filed her nails, as usual.

"I thought today's theme was The early bird gets the classes they want?"

Kim was trying to make time "You want to take my car, Shego? It can really move when you want it."

"No thanks, Kimmie, I like my car." She pulled out, jerking Kim back into her seat. "I doubt your happy little car has this kind of power."

The car did seem to have a lot of power, and as she looked she noticed that the dash did have a LOT of buttons. Is that nitrous oxide?. "Where, exactly, did you buy this thing again?"

"I told you, it's custom."

Kim shot back "Mine's custom too, but it doesn't have a…" she saw another gauge with another switch by it. "What is that?"

Shego smirked "Well, your car was made by some geek who was into computers. My car was made by some geek that's into cars!"

Kim was thinking. "Who do you know that's into cars…" her brain finally switched on. "Motor Eddie?"

Shego grinned, but didn't reply. Kim kept talking "You had Motor Ed build you a car?"

Shego took a turn, on a dime, and hit the gas once again as they hit the freeway, throwing Kim back into her seat once again. As much power as it seemed to have, the car ran really quiet. Shego spoke "I paid him, actually. And he isn't cheap now that he has his own show. If you want him to make you one you have to write his producers. He has his own TV show now making custom cars."

"What's the name? Motors with a Mullet?"

Shego looked over her sunglasses at Kim. "It's called Making Monsters. And he's a good mechanic."

Kim couldn't argue with that, and they were just arriving at the college parking lot (which was full). After another 15 minutes of driving (away from the main campus) they found a parking spot in some grass between other parked cars. As they got out Kim noticed something strange. Shego. She was dressed… normally. She wore tight jeans and a nondescript shirt (not too revealing). Even her sunglasses were plain.

Kim inspected her "Going undercover?"

"Blending in. You know, what normal people do?"

Kim smirked "Most people go through their lives trying to stand out."

"I think I've done enough standing out. Now I just want to be left the hell alone."

Kim saw her pale skin and thought "Yeah, you blend." But didn't say anything. But she did say "Wow" when she saw the registration line at the college. Shego didn't say a word. Kim turned to her "Have you ever seen a line this long?"

"The buffet line at the Villain Conference '04"

"What?"

"Never mind. Lets just get in line." Shego didn't really care about the wait. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. She had the patients to wait, she'd even spent whole days in times past waiting on certain tardy heroes who sometimes never showed up (Kim didn't ALWAYS show up for every mission. So Drakken would schedule another mission for the next day). But one thing was certain, Shego would rather stand in this line all day than be singled out like a freak and ushered to the head of the line because she was too good to wait. That made her better than everyone else. And that was SUCH not a good way to make friends. She pulled out her MP3 player and put in the headphones.

----------------------

Kim surveyed the long line, this was going to take hours! Shees. She looked over to Shego, who had already put her MP3 player in and was nodding her head to whatever music she was listening to. At least Shego came prepared. Kim thought a moment and remembered she had downloaded some music to her Kimmunicator for long missions. She smiled and started to pull it out when the students in front of her turned around and looked at them. She smiled and nodded, but she wasn't looking at her.

"OH MY GD IT'S SHEGO!"

Kim looked over, the other woman didn't react, pretending not to have heard the yell, when she clearly did. The students in front and behind them started to crowd around and Shego semi-politely dismissed them by nodding and trying to keep listening to her MP3 player.

---------------------

Shego was thinking "Dammit, I didn't come here for this! My brother goes to this school doesn't he? Why are they acting like this is a big deal?" She tried to ignore the people starting to crowd around her, hoping they would just go back to their place in line. But they wasn't. And the crowd around her got bigger and bigger.

---------------------

Kim could almost set her watch to Shego, and knew the woman was just about to leave. One, maybe two more joins the crowd and she's gone… And there they are. She placed her hand very discreetly on Shego's arm. The woman had come with her to start a new life, and she wasn't going to be driven away from it this easily!

---------------------

Shego scowled as she was surrounded. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" she thought as she turned at her hip to walk away, but Kim grabbed her arm and held her fast. She looked down at Kim's hand on her arm, then over at the cheerleader with a scowl, but allowed herself to be held fast by Kim's suddenly iron grip. The students were urging her to go to the head of the line now. She didn't come here for this! She was late, and deserved to stand there like anyone else would! She wasn't so special that she couldn't do that! The students crowded around her, urging her forward while Kim kept her from leaving and suddenly the crowd started to part. The Dean of Admissions himself had come out! He had heard the commotion and upon hearing her name had left his second floor office and came all the way out here just to see her. This is the first time he's ever done that. He hadn't even done it for Mego! Shego thought "Am I so different, even from my brothers, that I need so much special treatment?" She took off her headphones to hear what the Dean was saying.

"Shego! I would like to welcome you to our fine school! And this must be Teen Hero Kim Possible!"

Kim almost rolled her eyes (did he have to say it like that?) but she was polite and said "Hello, Dean, sir."

The Dean kept talking "I looked in my files and, indeed, found your approved scholarship with our university. Its a few years old, and we usually don't keep them this long. But you're a special cases."

Shego didn't speak. "So, I'm a special case now. Great."

"Please come into my office, Shego, so we can review your scholarship." He looked down and saw Kim's hand embedded in her arm and figured it out. "Why don't both of you ladies come with me." He led Kim through the crowd, and she drug Shego along while the student cheered at them as they disappeared into the building.

Once in the office he urged them to sit in the large chairs while he talked. He mostly talked to Shego. Kim was along for the ride, but didn't mind getting out of the hours-long wait she would have had to endure. "Mrs. Possible, we have your application on file as well, I would like to welcome both of you to our fine school. So, can you ladies please fill out on this roster which classes you plan on taking?"

Shego took off her sunglasses (finally). "These classes all have openings?"

He didn't flinch "Of course. You arrived early enough that none of our classes are filled yet." He was lying of course, and they DIDN'T arrive early. Kim started to understand Shego's attitude, and hoped nobody would get kicked out of a class they had waited all night to sign up for. Nevertheless she had no option but to sign up for classes she wanted (hoping they'd just stick an extra chair in there if it was already full) While they filled out the forms the Dean of Admissions called their housing office.

The housing manager showed up, and saw Kim first. "Kim Possible! I've seen you on television. Welcome to our school! Are you planning on staying in our dormitory or elsewhere? We still have a few rooms left if you don't mind having a roommate."

For Kim this had always been a chance to break away from her parents (even though they were only a few hours drive away) "A dorm sounds great! It can't be worse than the roommate I had at cheerleader camp!"

The lady was focused on her. "That's great! I will get the forms for you in a minute, and who else do we have in here?" Then she turned her head and saw her. "SHEGO!" She actually walked up to the woman and grabbed her hand, which was still busy filling out the form. "Shego! It's so great having you at the university! Are you staying on campus or are you shuttling back and forth from Go Tower?"

Shego looked up trying not to scowl. The woman knew her address, of course, everyone did. "That's a long trip to make every day, isn't it?"

The woman replied with a laugh "I assumed you hero types flew or something. Of course we have plenty of rooms open! I'm assuming you want a private room in our best section!"

Kim's jaw dropped, but Shego's facial expression didn't change. This was nothing new to her. "I thought you just told Kim…."

The lady cut her off. "Well, you see…" she started, looking uncomfortable for a moment, while trying to think of a lie.

Shego was sick of people thinking up lies to screw over others for her benefit. So she jumped in with "A roommate is fine. Look, I don't care who they are, it can't be worse than living with my brothers."

The woman looked relieved, she wouldn't have to kick out somebody from the private rooms. "Of course! I should have known you two would want to be roommates together! I'll start on the paperwork!" She rushed off.

It hadn't occurred to Shego she might say that. It occurred to her that there may actually be ONE person worse than living with her brothers. "Uhh…"

Kim jumped up, suddenly threatened with having to live with Shego's dour attitude all the time. "Wait a second…" But the lady had ran off, leaving Kim to sigh and sit back down while Shego merely put her head in her hands and shook it.

The Dean of admissions started talking again after reviewing their forms. "Are either of you interested in our extracurricular activities?" he paused then continued looking at Kim. "like Cheerleading?"

Kim perked up, momentarily forgetting about her new roommate "Sure! I love cheerleading!"

He nodded "Of course, Mrs. Possible. Would you like to cheerlead also, Mrs. Shego?"

"I'd rather be shot."

His expression didn't change. "Then is there any other extracurricular activities you would like? Would you like to try out for our gymnastic team?"

Kim's eyes opened as she laughed "Shego as a gymnast?"

The Dean looked at Kim. "She qualified for Olympic tryouts once."

Kim cringed inward, regretting her assumption. She turned to Shego "You qualified for the Olympics?"

Shego wasn't speaking, just glaring at the Dean for volunteering information about her past. This wasn't their business. The Dean spoke "She qualified for the tryouts, but didn't attend them."

Kim was curious now. Why wouldn't someone go to the Olympics? "She didn't attend? What happened?"

Shego cut them both off by holding up her hand and setting it ablaze. "This happened! Now can we change the subject?"

Kim looked at the blazing hand and said "Oh." Then dropped the subject.

The Dean continued though. "If you ladies are quite finished, you can pick up your dorm room keys and be on your way! Here is a copy of your class schedules and times. Once again, welcome to Upperton State University!" They walked to the office next door and the awaiting lady handed them each a key and said "Welcome!" again and they walked out to see the line had barely moved. As Kim scanned the crowd she saw most were looking at the two, especially Shego, happy to see them. But there was a few that looked at the pair with disgust that they had skipped the line. Feeling like they felt themselves better than everyone else and didn't have to wait. Kim felt sorry for a moment that she was finished and these people were probably going to be here all day. She should have been here with them. Shego didn't bother looking around. She knew those gazes would be there, she had grown used to them long ago, and the hatred that came with them.

They grabbed a bite to eat, and Shego drove Kim home to get her own car and stuff. She picked up some things from Go Tower and left with her brothers wishing her luck, while promising to bug her at the college (except Mego, he was a senior there, so he would be there anyways.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's parents actually cried when Kim told them that she would be living on campus. They had hoped, somehow, she would find a way to go to college a few hours away and commute back and forth. But, Kim admitted, maybe everything isn't possible. Even for a Possible. There was a lot of hugging and a bit of crying, but Kim was only a couple hours away and she promised to visit a LOT, so they finally, with reluctance, said their goodbyes. As Kim drove away from the house with her parents waving at her, and her father hugging her mother close, she almost drove back. She almost convinced herself she could live at home and still go to college a few hours away (she could fly back and forth! Yeah, Wade can manage that for me!) but she remembered another person who would probably drop out if she were left alone at the school and hardened her heart, determined to make it work! For her and her new friend!

That day the two women argued over which room they got (their dorm was actually nice, having 2 small bedrooms and a shared living area and bathroom.) Once settled, they started to unpack. Once finished they made a few ground rules. Kim walked into Shego's room and saw she had few possessions there (one of the by-products of being a villain and always moving around) and Shego walked into Kim's room and said "UGHH It looks like a Care-Bear movie was shot in here.) So one of the rules became, stay out of my room, but neither thought the rule was necessary (neither planned on going back into the other's room anyways.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Classes started the following week and things seemed to be going smooth for both. Nobody had been ejected from any of the classes they signed up for (as far as they knew) so they both enjoyed and excelled. Their first week went smoothly and that Friday Kim sat outside reading under a tree waiting for the last of her classes for the week. It started in an hour and she had nowhere else to go so she sat outside reading among many other students. She heard footsteps walk up to her and stop, so she looked over her book to see Shego looking down at her actually smiling.

"Hey, Princess, Let me introduce you to…"

Kim finished Shego's sentence with a cold voice. "Bonnie."

Shego looked back and forth, momentarily confused. Bonnie looked at Shego "You know this… person?"

Shego was fast, and caught the attitude between the two women. She gained a feral grin "If by (know) you mean (Tried for several years to kill her) then yes."

Bonnie looked down at Kim "It's too bad you didn't succeed."

Kim gained a grin of her own and stood up. "You're welcome to try, Bonnie!"

Shego didn't like where this was going so she interrupted them "You two can cut the whole rivalry crap. You both know I'm better then either of you."

Bonnie snorted "As if! You know I could have any man on this campus!"

Shego lowered her sunglasses a second and looked around "And you can have them."

"Ugh, as if I'd let anyone but Brick Flag touch me!"

Shego changed the subject "Is there anywhere in this burg to get a decent meal? Kim thinks Bueno Naco is fine cuisine."

Kim said in her defense "Hey! It's close!"

Bonnie brightened up at being asked for information, she liked showing off her knowledge of all things upper crust, and showing up Kim. "Oh, there's this great Italian place about ten miles away. Five Stars!"

"I'm driving!" The two started to walk away, then Shego turned to ask (to Bonnie's surprise) "You want to come, Kimmie?"

"No thanks" Kim replied "I have class coming up in a bit."

Bonnie snorted "Your loss." And the two walked away. Kim could hear them talking while they walked away. Shego asked Bonnie "You know anywhere to get some threads around here? The only clothes I have I was forced to buy at the mall." And Bonnie gasped "You're Kidding Me! Oh, I just HAVE to take you to Pierre!" Kim rolled her eyes, OF COURSE those two would hit it off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Kim sat in the room looking at their computer screen. (Wade had donated the computer she had in her locker to her for use in their dorm.) Shego arrived with bags in each hand.

Kim looked up and asked half sarcastically "Have fun with Bonnie?"

Shego shrugged "She seems fun, but she has a personality that you have to take in doses." She went in her room to unpack the bags.

Kim agreed, saying to herself "Yeah. Small doses." Then piped up "So, what did you get?"

Shego came out wearing a stunning dress, making Kim's jaw drop. "Oh, this for one. I'm heading out. Later, Kiddie."

Kim snapped "Hey! I'm no Kid, you're…" the door slammed, cutting her off. And Kim huffed. Then her Kimmunicator rang. "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Monique's image was on the screen. "Girlfriend, I think you need to get checked for glasses!"

"Oh, sorry Monique, what's up?"

"Girl, I've found the best party spot near Middleton or Upperton UVs. You just have to come! Bring your rommie if she's there too!"

Kim was thrilled to get an invite so early on a Friday night, so she jumped up. "She's already out, but give me the address and I'll meet you there!"

Kim dressed and met Monique at the club with a few of her friends. The place was jumping and Monique knew the bouncer so they got right in (after they got their Under 21 stamps)

They was there for a while, listening to the music and talking to people (mostly boys who approached them.) when Kim spoke up "Monique this place is great! Thanks for inviting me!"

She replied "Glad you're here, girlfriend, usually I have to fend off these hoards of boys alone!" Then something caught her eye. "Kim, isn't that Shego?"

Sure enough, Shego had entered the club. She looked down, like she couldn't even hear the upbeat tempo of the music. She sat down on the far end of the bar and held her head in her hands for a second before looking up at the bartender to order.

Kim replied "Yeah, that looks like her."

Monique turned to her "She looks down, girl, and that's hard to do in this club! Lets cheer her up."

Kim started to say "She's always like that." But Monique started dragging her to the gloomy woman at the bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------- Small Rewind.

Shego had spent the day with Bonnie. They shopped, and talked (Bonnie mostly talked about how she was better than Kim. What kind of hang-ups did she have?) But after changing the subject several times Bonnie finally got the hint and started talking about something OTHER than her roommate. That was when Bonnie finally started being fun. That Pierre guy was the first Frenchman she met who wasn't outright rude to her (at least he said he was French, but Shego had her doubts) But all day something seemed missing and she wasn't sure what it was. Just this nagging feeling. It wasn't until she got back to the room and saw the clock did she realize what it was. It was time! She just had this… urge… to go to that karaoke bar. She had went once before since her release, and sat there listening to those bad singers while eating her meal, and it had made her feel better somehow. She didn't care for the singing and the food wasn't that great, but she just felt better having been there. At that same table. At that same bar. Even alone.

She sat there listening to some guy's rendition of a Queen song when the waiter came up. "Welcome back, Shego. The usual?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, and just sat there staring at her drink. Stirring it occasionally while waiting. Once the food arrived she picked at it, not eating much (which is unusual for her) while just sitting at that same table. She spent an hour there, staring at the imprints her nails had made in the table during those days when he had forced her to come here and listen to his bad singing. She could, for a moment, hear his voice coming from the stage and she remembered the last song he sang. She sat there for a bit, not hearing the man who was there now, but hearing the man she wanted to hear. But then a microphone screech brought her back to earth and she looked at the clock. It was getting late and the Karaoke bar was starting to empty out, so she paid her bill and left. She felt a little better than earlier, but felt down now. She knew just the place to pick herself up. Bonnie had told her about the hottest club in town. She went there and sat at the bar, just wanting to be left alone so she could listen to the upbeat music. When she felt the hand touch her arm she knew she had come to the wrong place. The last thing she wanted right now was to hear some guys pickup lines.

"Shego, you ok?" It was Kim, of course the girl scout would find her here.

"Yeah, Princess. Never better. Why don't you go find another charity case?"

Kim's jaw dropped, but Monique was unfazed. "Come on, girl! You look like you could use some cheering up!" Monique grabbed her arm and pulled her off her stool. Shego glared down at the girl's hand on her arm but she allowed herself to be drug out to the dance floor. She guessed that maybe some dancing might make her feel better.

By the end of the evening Monique and Shego seemed to be friends, and Kim was glad to chalk another task off her list. She had been meaning to have Monique meet her new roommate somewhere other than Club Banana, and now the two had hit it off. Bonnie showed up a bit later and praised Shego for being smart enough to follow Bonnie's fashion advice, and introduced her to Brick Flag. Then (thankfully) Brick and Bonnie disappeared onto the dance floor. Soon after, though, the girls started feeling tired (especially Monique, because she actually works for a living, and still goes to college part time) so they headed home to an uneventful weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in that series. Disney does. And I'm glad they're actually making another season. This is the sequel to Saving the Day, if you haven't read that please do (AND REVIEW) (even if the first few chapters are a little choppy. It was my first book, gimme a break) Do not make any snap decisions on pairing, there will be pairings, but like everything else I do I wont make it obvious right away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday Kim was sitting in the room alone. Shego had went off to class, and she didn't have any Monday classes until the afternoon. She did some tidying, and then her Kimmunicator went off. She ran to pick it up.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade's face appeared "Kim! Somebody's breaking into the local hospital supplier's warehouse!"

Kim was startled "Why would anyone break into a hospital supplier's warehouse?"

Wade stated the obvious. "For drugs, Kim." He paused, then continued "The warehouse is about fifteen miles away from the college. The police are on the scene but they can't enter because the criminals are heavily armed, and the police can't fire back because some of the gasses and chemicals in the warehouse are explosive!"

That sounded like a regular mission. "I'm on my way, Wade!" and she hung up.

Kim, for a moment, wanted to call Ron. But he wasn't here, he was in Japan. So she thought a second about asking Shego, but pictured the woman telling her off (I'm no Hero!) so she decided to go alone. She had almost never done missions alone, but she was a big girl… She could do this… It's only some thieves, it's not a serious threat. In moments she was on the road.

Kim arrived on the scene and surveyed the building, the police had the surrounding streets blocked off, and there was some police huddled behind some parked police cars. They were trying unsuccessfully to contact the thieves inside. The lieutenant had quit using the bullhorn when they fired at him. The lieutenant recognized her immediately. "Kim Possible! We've got a situation here, we estimate that 5 men have holed themselves up inside the warehouse. They are heavily armed."

Kim nodded, she's dealt with heavily armed thieves before. "Do all the windows have bars on them?"

"Yes, maam."

Then a woman wearing a security outfit stepped up. "Maam, I'm part of the security company in charge of the night watch here. They have been remodeling some of the older parts of this building, and the upper office on the right side was being worked on when the thieves entered. The workmen fled, but they tell me that the window on the upper right side is still out."

Kim looked at the police "Do the thieves know about that window?"

The lieutenant shrugged "As far as I can tell, maam, they have not left the vicinity of the front office here, overlooking the main road. I believe they're trying to find a way to escape with as many drugs as they can carry."

Kim smiled, this would be just like a regular mission. Except she was alone, but she could handle this. Sneak in, knock out a few burglars, then let the police haul them to jail. Easy. She blended back into the crowd, while working her way to the right hand side. And there it was, the open window. Then she sighed. Yeah, the open window, up on the second floor with no ladders or balconies or anything to climb up. For anyone else this would be a problem, but for her it was an inconvenience. She saw a telephone pole fairly near the window, so she pulled out her grapple gun. She took a few minutes to watch the window, the room inside was dark and there was no movement. She could hear the police again, and then she heard automatic weapons fire. She listened, hearing what MUST be at least 4-5 different weapons, as the police went silent again. Kim gripped her grapple, convinced she has accounted for all the thieves. She fired up, snagging the pole, then she hit the retract button. The device pulled her up and at the last second she released the hairdryer, and her momentum flung her neatly inside the window. She landed in a perfect fashion, but instantly realized something was wrong! She had landed inside a large crate that had been set in front of the high window, and her world went dark as the lid was instantly slammed shut on it. Her brain went into overdrive as she heard a hissing of gas enter the box. She manages to pull out her Kimmunicator and push the button.

Wade's face came on "Hey, Ki…"

Her weak voice interrupted him saying "Wade it was a trap…" and she passed out, leaving his voice saying "Kim? You ok? KIM?? Hold on, I'll get help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"History class is SO BORING." Shego thought to herself as she listened to the teacher drone on. "I mean COME ON, it's already happened. Can't we just move on??" she sat there while her hand absent-mindedly took notes, it's prime motivation being that she didn't want to hear Kim's sarcasm if she actually got better grades than her (or maybe what she would say if she did). Suddenly the monotonous voice of the teacher was broken by the teacher's cell phone ringing. He had the students turn theirs off, but he got so few calls that he frequently forgot to turn his phone off as well. He almost flipped it off, but he looked down at the caller, and the name seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. He flipped it open "Hello?" he asked while the students glared at him. His voice picked up "Yes! She's here. I have my students turn their phones off during class." He got excited "Yes, She can talk!" He looked up. "Shego, it's for you! Its some kind of emergency!"

Shego rolled her eyes at his actions. "Great. He's a fan" she seemed to have a lot of fans, even here in Upperton. It's always been that way, they get excited to meet you, follow you around, and they think every prank call is some kind of city emergency… She went up and took the phone from him. "Hello?"

The nerd's voice came out "Shego! It's Wade, Kim's in trouble!"

Great. She's doing her little missions. But Shego ain't the sidekick, and she wasn't going to act like one and come running. "Can't you see I'm trying to learn here?"

Wade's voice sounded stressed "But she REALLY needs help, and you're the only one I could think to call!"

"Look, if little Kimmie went out on some hero mission and it went sour she can tell me about it later, after she fights her way out of whatever death trap she's in."

"There probably won't BE a later. These guys have guns!" There was a moment of silence and Wade added "And you'll be stuck with a new roommate. Who knows who it might be?"

Shego frowned. She no longer had any ill will against Kim, but she didn't want to run around being a hero either. It wasn't her fault if Kim chose to put herself in danger every time she saw some crime happening on the news. But having to get a new roommate could be a problem. At least the cheerleader was tidy.

The teacher jumped in "You know, my classes are online! I can email you access to them in case you miss any of my day classes while saving the city!"

Shego sighed, it looked like she had little choice. Dammit she didn't come here and start this college stuff just to act like one of the freaking Wonder Friends every time some criminal got an itch. Had she wanted to do that she could have just stayed with her brothers! "Fine... Give me the address." She took mental notes and walked out leaving the teacher his phone. He had a big smile on his face. He had actually taken part in a Team Go mission! Albeit a small part, but a part nonetheless! He began to speak again, but this time his class was taught with a lot more motivation.

Frustrated, Shego walked quickly out to her car, wanting to get this over with. She sped toward the scene and arrived to see the police blockade. She didn't approach it, though, and walked around the neighboring building, keeping in the shade as much as possible. She didn't want to be a part of the spectacle this was quickly becoming. The neighboring building was another warehouse, only some large parking lots and a fence separated the two building, and some telephone poles. She picked the lock on the neighboring warehouse and walked in. A warehouse guard actually saw her and came running, but upon seeing who she was he showed relief. He didn't like being so close to all this action coming from the building next door. She didn't say a word as she let him lead her through the building, and he even opened the door on the other side, getting her nearer to the target warehouse. She walked brusquely across this parking lot and flipped over the fence. She sprinted to the shade supplied by the target warehouse. She examined the bars on the window, noticing every window but one had bars. This was clearly a trap. Stupid, stupid, stupid cheerleader couldn't see that? No wonder she needed a sidekick, he would stumble across every trap to keep her from falling in them.

Well, Shego didn't need an open window to enter. She could make her own door. She started slicing through the bars in another window, then used a heated nail to cut the glass, taking the cut glass out and setting it down nice and quietly. She then slipped inside to blend into the shadows in the large warehouse room. The warehouse seemed to be made up of a lot of rooms along a hallway that went down the center leading to a large loading dock area. Shego was in one of these storage rooms. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and snuck over to the door and simply opened it. The thief walking down the hallway saw the open door and said "What the?" and stuck his weapon, and his head in to look. She was waiting in the dark beside the open door, grabbing the weapon with one hand, and pressing her fingers to his forehead with her other hand. He slumped, and she drug him inside while stripping him of his weapons. She stuck her head into the hallway, there was stairs leading up and voices coming from upstairs. A female voice said: "I don't want any part of this, so I'm going to go replace Joey on watch." And she started walking down the stairs. Shego hid in the dark under the stairs until she was nearly at the bottom, then she moved from her hiding place under the stairs and stunned the woman before she even saw her coming. She then similarly disarmed the female and hid her under the stairs. She heard several male voices coming from the room, and obviously had someone named Joey serving as guard somewhere.

She was about to go looking for this Joey when she heard one of the male voices say "Well I know the boss is paying us to off this chick. He didn't specify whether we could do anything else to her, just as long as she winds up in a morgue."

Another said "Yeah, it would be a shame to off a fine girl like this without a having a little fun first."

Another man laughed "Yeah, she's probably even a cheerleader."

The first man said "Well, lets get started before she starts waking up and we have to gas her again." and Shego's priorities changed instantly. She ran up to the room and kicked the door in. She saw the three surprised men looking at her, standing over Kim's unconscious form, laying inside a crate. The men had put down their weapons so they could do whatever they had planned on doing, so she simply ran up to stand over Kim. The man on the far side ran to get a weapon while the one on her left took a swing at her head. The man on the right hadn't reacted yet. Shego brought her arms up, grabbing the man's outstretched wrist while bringing up her right leg in a vicious side kick, hitting the man in the ribs. As the man flew back she twisted the other man's arm, bringing her behind him. She kicked the back of the man's knees, bringing him down to his knees. The man in front grabbed a large machine gun, and spun around to face Shego. She placed her palms on the head of the man in front of her, using him as a launch for a forward flip, throwing herself high and across the room before he could bring his weapon to bear on her. He looked up, swiveling his weapon to try and follow her movement and she landed on the gun, ripping it from his hands. She pressed her fingers to his head, knocking him out, then turned around. The man she had kicked first was still slow to get up and the other man was also slow to recover. Amateurs. She quickly dispatched them, they weren't worth her time anyways. She saw Kim was still breathing, so she decided to look for this Joey.

The man was standing at a window, staring out at the cops surrounding the place. He yelled back "Hey, you're not getting started without me are you? At least bring me something to eat! I'm getting hungry out here, having to smell that chicken place across the street all morning." He quit looking back toward his friends, and looked out over the police again, chancing to take a potshot at one particularly brave cop. He turned to yell something else, and Shego was there! The man panicked, saying "Shego!" before her hand clamped over his throat with one hand, while ripping the gun out of his hands with the other. She raised him off his feet by his neck.

"You're not here to steal drugs! Why are you here!?"

The man didn't say anything, fumbling for a knife he carried on his belt. She grabbed the blade and melted it before squeezing her other hand tighter. He made a choking sound.

"Why are you here?" She ripped the hilt of the dagger out of his hand and flared up her hand, melting it. "I can do that with both hands, now answer!"

The man could swear her hand on his neck was getting hotter, so he choked what sounded like a word, so she loosened her grip. "The hero!" he sputtered "We was hired to off the hero! We didn't even know it would be a woman!"

"Who sent you!?"

"I don't know!" Her grip tightened and he choked, but kept shaking his head. She loosened for a second and he choked out "I don't know… he paid out of some fancy European account. I think Steve still has the money transfer receipt." She stunned him unconscious. That was all she needed to know.

Moments later the police, and news crews captured Shego walking out of the warehouse and toward an awaiting ambulance carrying Kim in her arms. The police rushed into the warehouse after Shego told them where to pick up her victims. She climbed in the ambulance with Kim after directing the driver that they were heading to Middleton Hospital, not Upperton. As they rode to the hospital the gas finally wore off and Kim started waking up. Her vision was blurry at first so she tried to focus. The first thing she saw was the image of Shego leering down at her. She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes again. She didn't really want to hear what Shego would no doubt have to say.

Hours later Kim was finally leaving the hospital. OF COURSE her mother had to be on duty, and heard about Kim on the news. She made a big fuss over Kim when nothing happened. By the time had arrived at the hospital even the effects of the gas had been long gone. Her mother made a huge point to thank Shego, which the woman took quietly (let people thank you, Kim remembered.) Then her mother even volunteered to drive them back to their dormitory but Shego refuse saying that her mother worked bad enough hours as it was. (Kim figured she probably didn't want to listen to the woman's gratefulness anymore.) But still, Kim waited for the bombshell from Shego. The sarcastic remarks. The attitude she always seemed to show Drakken every time she proved him wrong. The waiting was worse than whatever Shego could possibly say, so she finally broke down. They both sat in the back seat of the cab during the long trip back to the college and after a few minutes on the road she finally said "Ok. Out with it!"

-------------------------------------------

-- Rewind

For Shego the whole ambulance ride was boring as hell, so she finally pulled out her MP3 player to pass the time. Kim would occasionally look up to see her standing there, but would lay back down. The gas should have wore off by now, so if she wanted to play possum then fine, she can play for her mother. She grabbed a bite to eat while at the hospital. It wasn't great, but it's better than fast food at least, and when the cook saw who she was, she had it prepared how she liked (she and the cook had became familiar with each other during her stay there.) She took her time eating and then had to endure Kim's mother slobbering all over her thanking her. Of course Shego took it politely. But she sure as hell didn't want to endure it for the few hour trip back to the dormitory so she ordered a cab. During their ride back, though, Kim kept looking at her expectantly and finally snapped "Ok. Out with it!"

"What?"

Kim seemed annoyed. "You know. IT! Ok, you saved me. You went in and played hero just to save me!"

Shego shrugged. "It was a trap. A setup. You was set up, Princess, they knew you was coming. It's happened before, plenty of times, but you always had the sidekick to bail you out. This time you went in alone."

Kim looked taken aback. She had expected sarcasm from Shego, but the woman was speaking matter-of-factly. Like she'd seen it a hundred times before. There was no condescending attitude in her voice. It became apparent that Shego wasn't going to give her a hard time about saving her, so Kim let her defenses down. "Well, thanks Shego. I guess you really saved me back there."

Shego just nodded. "Don't mention it. And I really mean that!" and as far as she was concerned the matter was dropped. But after a slight pause she added. "But don't be stupid enough to go on missions alone again."

Kim smiled "Does that mean your volunteering?"

Shego shifted in a silence that Kim took as a yes, but then she said "I ain't the sidekick."

"Neither was Ron, he's my best friend. Only you guys called him a sidekick." Kim sighed "I can't wait for him to come back from Japan."

Shego sneered "Awww, Kimmie's got it bad for the sidekick."

"It's Ron, and no I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!" Kim pushes Shego.

"Yes, you do!" she pushes Kim back, slightly harder.

As the cab drove along you could hear the girls argue to pass the time, shoving back and forth. Suddenly some green flashes could be seen, the cab swerved and you could hear Kim's voice yell "Ouch! Shego!"

As they arrived back into their room it was getting dark. As they walked in Shego smiled, it had finally arrived (she'd left a key with a friend to deliver it.) Kim walked in and nearly tripped over their new piece of furniture. A green and black, leather sofa.

Kim turned. "What the heck is this?"

Shego shrugged "We needed furniture. Where are our friends going to sit when they come over? The floor?"

"Well couldn't you wait for me to be around so we could pick it out together?"

Shego grinned "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you was too busy on your little mission."

Kim frowned. Yeah, the mission. The mission that Shego just saved her life on. She sighed and dropped the subject while dropping her butt onto the sofa. Even though she didn't get the chance to pick it out, at least she was the first to sit on it. Then Kim remembered something that she had forgotten about until now. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared on it. "What's up, Kim? I'm glad your ok."

"Yeah, about that Wade. Thanks."

Wade seemed abashed "No need to thank me, Kim. We're a team."

Shego's voice rang out "That the nerd?"

"It's Wade, and yes it is."

Shego pulled out a slip of paper "I got this receipt from the ringleader." She handed a small bank receipt to Kim.

Kim looked at the receipt and smiled. A clue! Wade's voice came out of the Kimmunicator "Kim, there's a scanner built into your Kimmunicator, just feed the sheet of paper into the top, and it will pull it through and scan it." Kim saw the slot and fed the paper in. Sure enough it was sucked into the device and it came out the bottom. Wade spoke "Got it. A bank receipt huh. Looks European."

Shego was rummaging through their fridge, but she had heard the comment and her voice rang out "That's some great detective work. Was it the foreign language that gave it away?"

Wade chose to ignore the comment, even though he seldom had his intelligence insulted. "Well, Kim. I will get right on this. The accounts are probably encrypted, so it will take some time. Oh, and tell The Roomate I said thanks for her help."

Kim smiled "It's Shego, and I will."

Shego "hhmrpphed" and kept eating her sandwich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was uneventful. Wade couldn't decipher the encryptions, Kim worked on her classes and extracurricular activities (she was starting early to ensure she could get into the cheerleading squad) and Shego was... well… Shego. She wasn't skipping classes like she said she would, though. The time spent between Kim and Shego in their room was usually studying, gossiping, bickering over who ate who's lunchmeat, who finished off the orange juice or who controls the television. They had also caught a movie and frequently shopped together (Shego had even forced Kim to go to this Pierre guy with Bonnie and get a new look. Kim would never admit to either that she really liked it.) The two had so much in common that they made great roommates, and they were slowly becoming close friends. But neither would readily admit it.

College was supposed to be the start of a new life for Shego, and she was actually trying to make it work. But when she was alone her thoughts were taken back to her past life. More specifically her thoughts seemed to wander to Drakken. She didn't know why, but she really missed the blue lug. She had went to see him one more time, between classes. He was working in his lab with that woman hanging on him again. Shego felt something stinging and she had to leave. She hasn't gone back since. It seemed to hurt when she saw those two together. The feeling was similar to what she had felt when she first left her brothers. Back then there had been only one solution to her pain, more pain. So she found a gym. It seems that breaking a sweat was the only way to take her mind off her pain, so whenever her thoughts seemed to focus on Drakken she would head to the gym. Soon she was there so often that people could mistake her for working there. But, try as she might, she couldn't seem to break all of her old habits, which lead to her thinking of her old boss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------- Small rewind.

Doctor Drakken was laughing maniacally again! James Possible heard the laugher and walked up behind him asking "What's so funny, Drew?"

Dr. Drakken was used to them using his given name, so he let it slide (only a few old and new friends called him Drew, the rest used the name he preferred.) "The problems you had with the Delta Five explorer satellite is history!"

This piqued Vivian Porter's interest. "Oh? How'd you do it, Drew?"

Drakken seemed to be taken aback "You actually want to hear it?"

Vivian nodded "Yes, honey, I really do. Every single detail. I think your solutions are always fascinating!"

During his brief (compared to them) time working there he had solved several of their long-standing problems. Vivian had even made him a troubleshooter. He seemed to have a different method for solving most problems, and that unique aspect had made him an important man. He wasn't entirely used to it yet. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to oh… I don't know… shut up?"

James jumped in, he was curious too. "I would like to hear it too. Every Delta satellite has suffered from the severe radiation given off by the Sun as it sped by, I would like to see how you've solved that."

Drakken still wasn't used to others wanting to hear his ideas. He started to explain, but somehow he missed the verbal duels he had always gotten into with Shego in order to share his genius with her. "Well, given the problem that the satellite has a very limited fuel supply I've designed this model with a Mini Ram-Scoop. I know Ram Scoop engines are nothing new, but this model comes with nanites that break down all particles that the scoop captures, like digesting them, then the fuel components are filtered to the storage tank while the others are ejected from the exhaust. With this bonus fuel supply the satellite can deviate its course and avoid the sun on the successive passes. This should keep the satellite safely away from the sun."

James nodded "Genius. Great job, Drew!"

Vivian beamed at him and hugged his arm "Great job, honey! I just knew you'd be an invaluable member of this team!"

Drakken listened to their praise with gusto. But still, something seemed wrong and even the praise coming from Vivian and his longtime friend-turned foe-turned friend again seemed hollow. He felt something was missing, but tried to ignore that little voice as he laughed with James and Vivian, putting one arm around her shoulder. He felt something was missing with Vivian and was determined to make it better! He planned on taking her to see his mother this weekend, but he had a special surprise planned before then.

All the while green eyes watched from the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim got out of class on Friday and ran to the room. Monique was there waiting on her, tonight they was heading out! There was supposed to be this big party and they were determined to be there! Even the hottest band in town would be playing! Kim hurried to get dressed, putting on her best Club Banana fashions and they headed out, excited about the party and the promise of fun! But, after an hour of driving around Kim and Monique was totally lost.

Monique was looking at a map "No, it doesn't show where Simpson Street is on here."

Kim was exasperated. "I was sure I knew where it was! Sorry, Monique. Lets keep looking though."

Monique started pointing. "Hey! Isn't that Shego's car?"

Kim looked. Sure enough, it was. She was parked at… a karaoke bar??? Kim was stunned "A karaoke bar?"

Monique was shocked as well. "Shego at a karaoke bar? Girlfriend we HAVE to see this!"

Kim agreed so she pulled in. They parked and went inside. They didn't try to hide themselves from Shego (Kim didn't think a fly could enter a room without the woman noticing) instead they simply entered and looked around. They saw Shego, not singing, but sitting at a table near the back eating some sort of salad. Shego was looking at them and sighed inwardly at their entrance, but waved at them so they joined her.

Kim was the first to speak as they sat down. "A karaoke bar?"

Shego snapped at her "I come here to think! Ok!?"

Monique picked up the menu while Kim nodded saying "Ok, ok. Sorry."

Shego volunteered "Try the chef salad. The house dressing is pretty good."

The girls sat there, Kim and Monique occasionally talking, but Shego was quiet. They would watch some of the people sing, Kim and Monique on either side of the round table and Shego sat on the far side from the stage behind either girl while they watched the stage. They ate and listened to the bad singing, both Kim and Monique wondering what brought Shego here. The salad wasn't THAT good. Then they saw something that dropped both Kim and Monique's jaws.

Shego sat there stunned, watching him walk up on the stage. "NO! NOT HIM. Not today! Not with them here!"

They watched Drakken walk up on the stage and start to sing. He sang a love song and to Kim and Monique's amusement he was actually pretty good. He sang, and as he sang his song of love he directed his attention at the beautiful woman at the table near the stage. He didn't even notice the women at the back table as he sang about his love for Vivian. As he knelt in front of the woman in the front row Kim and Monique heard a sobbing-choking noise come from behind them. They turned around to see Shego running out of the bar. They watched Shego storm out, then turned to look at each other in wonderment. "What just happened???"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in that series. Disney does. And I'm glad they're actually making another season. This is the sequel to Saving the Day, if you haven't read that please do (AND REVIEW) (even if the first few chapters are a little choppy. It was my first book, gimme a break) Do not make any snap decisions on pairing, there will be pairings, but like everything else I do I wont make it obvious right away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up alone in the room, it was Sunday morning and she had nothing going on. Her first instincts, like always, was to call Ron. He could always find something interesting to do, but she remembered that he was gone. She thought about him for a few minutes, wondering when he would return and missing him, but that wasn't helping her mood. She sighed and rolled over in bed. Well, she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she may as well get up. What Kim needed right now was some company, so she went out into the living area. Shego's door was open and she was gone. Kim frowned, knowing exactly where the woman would be. "Well," Kim thought "May as well go keep her company." Kim started getting dressed.

Shego sat back on the weight bench preparing to do another rep. It had been several days since she saw him singing to that woman. It has been several days since she spent an hour sitting in her car, beating her forehead against the steering wheel crying. She still told herself she had no reason for it. She refused to admit anything more for the man than the working relationship they once had. She couldn't love him! He's happy with Vivian! She grabbed the weight bar and started lifting them again while a few people stopped to watch. They'd never seen a woman lift so much (but then, she is Shego.) Shego paid them no attention, focusing on her workout.

Kim's voice rang out "Hey, stranger."

Shego finished lifting the weights and placed them in the holder before answering. "What?"

Kim was there, dressed in shorts and a shirt, apparently her workout clothes. "You haven't been home a lot recently, so I thought I'd stop by here." She could sense something was wrong with Shego, like she could always tell when something was wrong with Ron.

Shego paused before answering. "I've been getting back into shape. My stay in that hospital wasn't exactly prime workout time. Maybe you should do a few reps yourself."

Kim looked at the stack of weights. "How much is this… oh, never mind." She started taking off some of the weights, leaving only a couple. And those seemed heavy to her, she could barely lift them.

Shego stood over her "Come on, Princess, you can lift it!" she coaxed the last rep out while keeping her hands on the bar in case Kim should slip. Kim finished her set and Shego took the bench, adding weights. After a few sets Kim's arms were already hurting, and having to take all those weights off each time made her feel inadequate somehow. She decided to keep some of them on this time!

Shego started taking the weights off for Kim, but she motioned to leave them on. Shego simply said "Kim, this isn't a competition." And she took them off anyways.

Next they worked their biceps, Kim grabbed some weights, but after seeing the huge weights Shego grabbed she went back for different ones. Shego said again "This isn't a competition, Princess."

As they lifted each lifted their weights, Kim noticed the other woman moved quicker and did more repetitions, with the heavier weight. She once again buckled down and determined to increase her own weight. Shego saw her watching and rolled her eyes, she should have known with Kim's competitive nature she wouldn't allow herself to be outdone. Kim tried to lift a heavier weight and couldn't do it more than a few times before she was forced to drop it. Kim looked over at the other woman depressed. Shego sighed and said "Kim, this isn't a competition. But if you want to out-do me then stick with what you're good at."

Kim, expecting something sarcastic, asked "Oh? And what am I good at?"

Shego didn't hesitate "Being fast."

Kim's eyes opened a little at the answer. It was so obvious to her now. Shego had placed her weights down and Kim grabbed her wrist and puller her to her feet. "Well, lets go get fast!" Shego allowed herself to be drug down the hallway until she saw the destination. She tried to resist but Kim's strength seemed to be irresistible at times. There was an empty room with a TV screen. This was the Aerobics room, and it was computerized. The instructor was on the large flatscreen on the wall, and the program was run by computer. The speed was set manually. Kim was no stranger to working out, so she started the program while Shego, seeing what was coming, decided to stretch.

The instructor came on the screen "Ok, are you ready for some FUN??"

Shego twirled her finger in the air and made a face at Kim, who chose to ignore her.

Kim held a remote control. She could increase or decrease the speed manually with this, which would speed up or slow down the instructor. The instructor said "OK, LETS GO!" and she started a routine, which Kim and Shego kept up with. The pace was leisure, so Kim hit a button and the speed increased. They kept that speed for another minute, both easily keeping up before Kim increased it again. And again. And yet again. The instructor was moving so fast she seemed a blur at times now, but somehow both women kept up. Shego said, between breaths, "This"….."Isn't"……. "A COMPETITION" as she mirrored the quickly moving instructor.

The two women moved with a blur while mirroring each other and the instructor on the screen, jumping, stepping on the steps they had in front of them, dropping to do pushups, rolling to their back and doing crunches, then jumping back to their feet, and many more aerobics moves from the advanced setting Kim had chose. A crowd started to gather in the window to the room, people watching in awe as the two women moved like one. The speed was so high that the session didn't last long, so Kim had to restart it with a push on the remote control. Then she restarted it again. And again. After one more session she was starting to sweat, her breath coming fast. She chanced a glance at Shego and the woman was sweating more profusely than her and her breathing was much more rapid, but the woman still moved like her shadow. At the end of this session Kim allowed it to stop and put down the control. The crowd in the hallway outside the room cheered them both, and Shego fell backward to lay on the mat and catch her breath. Kim looked down at her, then offered her hand to Shego. Kim realized she had more fun this morning than she has in a while. She decided to do this more often with Shego and even Shego was smiling as she caught her breath, whatever had driven her to the gym so early this morning had left her mind as well. Shego said between breaths "You're…. buying… breakfast!"

Kim volunteered to drive them, since she was buying anyways (and Shego's driving made her nervous.) They hit IHOP, had a hearty breakfast (Kim was finally getting used to watching Shego eat. Wow she eats like Ron.) Then she remembered how much she missed her friend. She thought of Ron a minute or two until Shego's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ugh! What are you doing here?"

Mego came to the table and sat down "I saw you two walking in so I stopped. How's my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

He snapped "Lucky for you! But it wouldn't hurt your standings if you bought me breakfast!"

Shego shrugged "Kim's paying, so knock yourself out."

Kim, may be rich, but she was still conscious of her spending. "Hey!" But Mego was already ordering, so she let it slide. She was REALLY going to get Shego one of these days. Maybe force her to pay for her, Ron and Rufus at Bueno Naco. Heh, that would show her!

Shortly after they got their food and they started eating the Kimmunicator rang. Mego looked over while Shego sped up her eating (She knew that device ringing meant nothing but trouble.)

Kim answered "Hey, Wade. What's the Sitch?"

"Kim, I was finally able to track down the encrypted bank account. It led to a French account owned by Senior Senior Senior."

"Thanks Wade!" Kim knew exactly where his island was. "Any chance for a ride?"

Wade nodded "I thought you might ask that. There happens to be a routine mail flight that goes over the island. And you saved the pilot's car from vandals, so he is glad to help. Be at the post office in Upperton in an hour."

Kim chirped "Sweet! Well, it's time to put Senior Senior behind bars!" By now Shego was finishing up. Kim spoke to the brother and sister "Hey guys, It looks like we have to go. You coming with me, Shego?"

Shego glared at her, remembering what Junior had said "I'll think about it." Kim smiled. That probably meant yes. Shego was torn though. Senior was a mild threat, at worst, and she didn't like betraying her word to Junior. But Kim was so used to having the sidekick around that she seemed… well for lack of a better word soft. And Shego couldn't let her just walk into another trap.

Mego jumped in "Can I get a ride back to campus? I had some friends drop me off here, we was actually on the way to the beach when I saw you."

Kim nodded "Sure, lets go."

They parked and Mego said he goodbye as the girls walked to their room to change. Kim was talking as they walked into the living area "Thanks for coming, Shego. I'm just so used to having a partner on missions. I guess I'm just not a lone wolf like others I know…"

Shego retorted "Are you sure you even need help? He's an eccentric old man…" Her sentence was cut off when a large figure charged out of Shego's room toward her. She reacted, launching at him.

Her attack was cut short when the man fell to his knees in front of her, clasping his hands around her waist and hugged her "PLEASE, Teacher! I need your help!"

His actions completely stunned Shego, who looked down at him in shock as he placed his hands around her waist and hugged her. She instantly knew who it was, but almost blasted him anyways.

Kim's voice rang out "Junior??" The man was dirty, smelly and his clothes were torn. He even had a bloody rag on his arm, but it was definitely Junior.

Junior turned his head "Kim Possible! Please! You have to help me, you and Shego!"

Shego finally pried him off her "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Slow down! What are you talking about?"

Kim jumped in "Yeah! You and your dad sent assassins to kill me! Why should I help you!"

Junior didn't get off his knees and looked up as Kim walked over to stand next to Shego, both glared down at him. He spoke as if he was confused while he tried to explain it. "Maybe he did send someone. But if he did, then he didn't!"

Kim was totally confused now "What!?"

But Shego's look was more serious. She's seen this so many times now, how could she not recognize it? "Junior! Now calm down! Tell me what happened. Starting with when you left the hospital."

He pieced the story together quickly. "I snuck past the Global Justice guards and then made my way home. But when I got home things were different! The guards on the island didn't react when I told them to park the boat for me. One even tried to shoot me, but I jumped in the water! I've heard of unhappy guards shooting their bosses, but we pay these men well! Anyways, when I finally made my way to Father's quarters there was another man there with him! This other man told Father to shoot me, and HE DID!" Junior looked like he was about to cry as he rubbed the bloody rag on his shoulder.

Shego felt for the man, but she had to know. "Junior! Focus! Was the man about this tall?" she held her hand up

Junior nodded and added "And he was very big!"

Kim looked aghast "Mastermind!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind had almost given up hope, drifting across the ocean in his small raft. He had thought he was so smart having a one-man submarine for a quick escape. And it worked, flawlessly! But the problem with such a small craft is a lack of supplies or fuel. He had originally thought to sail to Europe, but about ¾ of the way there the red light came on, his small sub was running out of fuel. He was finally forced to eject and ride on the emergency raft. He rode the raft for days, thinking he was going to die when he spotted land. He paddled his little craft to the island to see a man with 2 guards waiting for him on the beach. He spoke with an accent.

"This is a private island, sir, you are not welcome here."

Mastermind was desperate, and his voice dry, so he spoke with a croak "I've been drifting for days, please!"

One of the guards held out a glass of water, which Mastermind drank. Then he spoke again "I've been drifting for days. I just need a way to the mainland."

The older man placed his hand on his chin "I've heard that voice before. And I've seen your face. Aren't you that fellow trying to defeat Team Go?"

Mastermind was caught. He could only nod, being too weak to even put up a fight if they wanted to apprehend him.

The man held out his hand. "Well, I am Senior Senior Senior, and welcome to my island. After all, we villainous types must stick together." He escorted the large man to his mansion.

After that everything went amazingly for Mastermind. He found out that the old man was rich! Beyond rich! With a little mind control drug distribution he had the old man and his guards under his control (Mastermind always kept a small amount on him at all times, and screw the code of conduct for villains, Mastermind didn't believe in it anyways.) He used the old man's money to start buying parts to rebuild his transmitter and robots. He even discovered that this man's nemesis was that Kim Possible girl. That was one girl he could handle, she was a normal girl after all, so he merely used the old man's contacts and put a hit out on her. One million for the head of Kim Possible.

During the next few days several things happened. Some man successfully infiltrated the island, and even gained access to the main compound! But, fortunately, he was the old man's son and had no idea what was going on. So he told the old man to just shoot him. The gun fired and the man fell off the balcony into the ocean. Mastermind wrote him off, knowing how uncaring the ocean is. The next day, suddenly, three Beebee robots appeared. As if out of nowhere. Apparently the one BeeBee that had escaped had built two more of its kind, but needed the parts he had acquired to make more. Their programming still forced them to follow his orders, so now he had his personal guard again, and he knew these robots could defeat Shego!

The next day on the news he saw Shego carry Kim Possible out of a warehouse after the botched assassination attempt. Mastermind was furious! "I had no idea Shego would rescue that girl! This could cost me everything!" He glared at the old man who had mentioned his duel with the redheaded hero, and thus reminding him of her, that was the reason for the assassination attempt (He had even suggested a meathod). He made a note to dispatch the would-be assassins, but had more pressing matters to attend to. He had to make more of the mind-control drugs that kept this island under his control, then he had to make the transmitter again. Until that was built he would be at the mercy of any law enforcement agency to stumble across the island. Mastermind was ordering parts frantically using the old man's money, then he got to work on his blueprints. He had a vision while he floated on the raft waiting to die, a sign. And given time, he would make it into the ultimate device for world domination. He just needed the time to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim looked aghast "Mastermind!?"

Shego nodded and added "I'm calling my brothers! Kim, get him washed up, we need to move fast!"

Junior realized they would help and clung to Shego again "Oh, Thank you Teacher!"

Shego's look was a cross of disgust and horror. "STOP DOING THAT!"

Kim drug him to their community bathroom (2 bedrooms, 1 bath) while Shego tried to call her brothers. She called the Go Tower, Hego, Mego and finally each of Wego's phones. No answers. In disgust she slapped her phone shut. She hurried and changed and emerged out of her room to see Kim walk out of the bathroom with a slightly cleaner and less smelly Junior. Kim had changed into her battlesuit (Mastermind meant big trouble) while Junior showered and then she had re-bandaged his arm too. Kim saw Shego's look and asked "Any luck?"

"No. It looks like we're on our own."

Kim was puzzled "Not even Mego? We were just with him!"

Shego shrugged in disgust "Who cares? It's not like I would invite just Mego anyways. I just called him hoping he would know how to contact the others." She looked at her watch and at Junior and Kim. "You guys ready?"

Junior nodded and Kim spoke "Yeah," then she paused and added "Hey! I'm the one getting us this ride! I should be the one asking the questions."

Shego shrugged "Fine. Whatever. Ask away." And she turned and walked out of the door while Kim started asking "You ready?" to Shego's back.

Then Kim sighed and grabbed Junior's wrist and pulled him out the door. "Fine, Come on." They arrived at the post office 10 minutes early and the plane ride was smooth. The only annoying thing about it was the pilot kept thanking Kim. OVER AND OVER for all she's done. Then he started on Shego, saying OVER AND OVER how much he appreciated everything she and her brothers have done. Shego just sat with her head in her hands thinking "How humiliating" while Kim just nodded and said "No Big" a lot.

While Kim, Shego and Junior strapped on parachutes Junior looked at the women "You think we're ready?"

Shego said "We better be."

Kim added "Because this is a one way trip."

Shego poked Kim. "This thing bulletproof?"

Wade's voice came out of a small screen on Kim's wrist "Yes it is! Oh, and Kim I have heard news of some strange things happening on Senior's island. He seems to be buying a lot of hard-to-get electronics."

Shego's sarcastic voice rang out "Yeah, thanks nerd. I think we've heard. Did your news tell you it's Mastermind?"

Kim rolled her eyes while Wade's voice sounded "Mastermind?? Well it's a good thing I upgraded your suit with that mind-control-proof helmet."

"She won't need it." Shego's voice snapped "If he had the transmitter built, Junior here wouldn't have gotten away. He's using drugs."

Wade spoke again "She always like this?"

Kim nodded while Shego ignore them both "Pretty much. Thanks for the news, Wade, and the suit upgrade. But it looks like as long as I don't eat or drink anything I should be fine."

Wade replied quickly "Or make skin contact with anything!" beating Shego to it. He smiled and said "Good luck, Kim!"

"Thanks Wade." This seemed like a normal mission to Kim now, she had a good feeling about it. Even with the dour attitude Shego projected. The woman was good company and a good partner, no matter how much she tried not to be. Somewhere inside her, though, she wished Ron was here instead.

The pilot spoke "Mrs. Possible, we're nearing the island. Oh, can you deliver this to Senior Senior while you're there?"

Shego was in the middle of snapping "We're not delivery boys!" when Junior said "I'll do it!"

As they prepared to jump, though, Kim did one last thing. She returned Shego's poke. She felt muscle under the tight material. This definitely wasn't bulletproof. Shego looked back at her without saying a word. They jumped out of the plane and didn't open their chutes until the last minute, to minimize their air time (except Junior who opened early.) The women landed on the beach and took off (ripped off) their chutes and prepared to fight. They could hear alarms starting to go off, but nobody was shooting at them yet. There was a few trees on the island, but nowhere near enough to provide cover. Kim was looking around for a place for Shego and Junior to hide while she took out any gunmen. When she turned back around Shego was gone. "How does she do that??" Kim wondered to herself as she waded out into the water to help Junior take off his chute. The gunmen were coming down the beach now and began firing at them. Kim stood in the sand between Junior and the gunfire. She bent over, putting her hands together to form a primitive shovel. She thrust her hands into the sand, then used the strength the suit provided to rip a hole in the sand. "Junior, Get in!" He dove into the hole and she charged the gunmen. The helmet automatically covered her face as they sprayed bullets at her. A few bullets hit her and they felt a lot like the poke Shego had given her. With her speed she probably could have avoided getting hit, but to jump about recklessly would have caused them to eventually fire at each-other. A green beam fired out of one of the trees, disintegrating each of the men's weapons in turn, then as Kim closed on them, Shego appeared as well, and the two quickly dispatched the guards. The duo walked back to Junior who still lied in the ditch Kim had created. Kim helped him up while asking "How many guards do you have?"

Junior scratched his head "Father always keeps half a dozen armed guards."

Shego did a quick count "There's still one missing." And there was a metallic click in the treeline behind them. Before either could move, though, there was a thud and they turned around to see Mego standing over the last guard. "You missed one, sis!"

Kim was surprised to see Mego standing there, but Shego seemed to get enraged. She pointed at him and demanded. "Where, EXACTLY, were you hiding?"

Mego put his hands up defensively and said "What?"

Shego turned to Kim and saw confusion, so she said "He once said that he wont stow away on a man, especially one as dirty as Junior is. That means he took the whole trip on you or me, Kimmie."

Kim took a second to process the information while looking Shego over. The outfit was skin tight, the same as hers. Both outfits had almost no pockets. Where, exactly, could a shrunk person hide? Or more to the point, where would a man who could shrink hide on a woman? "Hey, where did you ride on the way here?" she asked him.

Shego snapped "Spill!"

Kim wasn't sure why Shego was getting mad. After all, they're brother and sister. So if he'd try and hitch a ride on anyone it would be Kim. Then Kim did start to get a little annoyed and asked "Has he…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Twice."

Mego was defensive "Now Shego. I told you that was an accident. I was trying to fly using a leaf and a gust of wind blew me there!"

Shego shrieked in pain "AHHH" as she was struck by twin red lasers, instantly dropping their conversation. That same instant another two lasers struck Kim's shield to be reflected. Three BeeBee robots emerged from the main house and charged them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind was desperate, yet hopeful. The unexpected appearance of these heroes on his island was a disaster, but the way they handled the few human guards was expected. These robots were the last line of defense he had. But these robots had defeated Shego before, so maybe they could win here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three robots converged on the three heroes. Shego looked at Mego "Get out of here!" he instantly shrunk, disappearing from view as a laser burned the air where he had stood. He was effectively gone, so the three BeeBee robots converged on the two women. They spoke with one voice. "You cannot win here. We are BeeBee's. We are perfect."

Kim assumed a fighting stance "I've heard that before." Shego didn't say anything, simply lighting up her hands.

The robots started vibrating, Shego's flames blinked out, and Kim powered up her suit. For Kim, though, it was instant. So she watched the robots and Shego for a moment, then their movements caught up with hers. Two of the BeeBees launched themselves at Shego, considering her the bigger threat. The other charged Kim to keep her occupied until the others dispatched Shego.

Shego face gained a feral smile as the two robots charged her. Of course she was the bigger threat! She remembered vividly the fight she had with these robots the last time, but this time she wasn't already tired and injured. And she wasn't alone. She ran forward, meeting the robots charge with her own. She met the first with a flying kick which the robot sidestepped. The other robot came at her with a chop. She sidestepped the attack but didn't have time to counter because the first was trying to sweep her feet. Shego realized that these robots still knew EVERTHING from their previous fight, so she took a more defensive attack style. Leaving herself open would not win this fight for her.

Kim saw the single robot charging at her and thought "Hey! Why do I only get one?" She took a defensive stance, remembering how skilled these robots looked during their fight with Shego. The robot attacked her with quick strikes which Kim simply blocked. The strength the suit gave her put her on even terms with them. After Kim ducked under a roundhouse the robot tried she realized she was a little quicker, so she returned with a kick of her own. The machine fell backward, but rolled to its feet before she could follow her attack (just like Shego would have.) Kim charged the robot, throwing quick punches while the robot dodged. Kim's mind was in combat mode, she recognized the fighting style this machine was using. Fighting this thing was like fighting Shego, and she has had PLENTY of practice doing that! She swept at the robot's feet and it jumped, she kicked at it while it was airborne and it spun so she'd miss. But then she followed with another attack, one she knew Shego wouldn't be able to dodge, and the robot was hit. Her palm strike made it land awkwardly, and it tried to recover while Kim ran to attack. The machine took a stance and its hand formed into a claw which swiped at Kim. Kim had seen this coming, though, expected it. She slapped the machine's hand away, following with quick punches to the robot's body and head. The armor dented where she struck, but it didn't look broken. She swept the robot's feet and towered over it to finish it off before it could get up.

Shego's voice rang out "Hey! Where're you going!?"

Kim heard the movement behind her and sidestepped. The other Beebee robot flew through the space she had just been standing while the first got to its feet. The two attacked Kim as a team and it took all her speed to stay in the fight.

Shego watched the robot run at Kim insulted. "So she's the bigger threat now? I don't think so!" Shego was left with only one opponent, so she bore down on the robot. She attacked without mercy though, claws flashing as the robot tried to fight back. It may know her moves, but she's learned some new ones. Her feet flashed as she started kicking at the machine. It easily dodged her attacks, and waited for an opening with the patience of a machine. It allowed itself to be back toward where Kim and it's two sister robots fought. Shego, though, was getting angry at seeing her own style used against her. Then in a moment of clarity she remembered her earlier days of training and a mistake she had repeatedly made. This machine may know the moves, but it's never had practice, so she started slashing her claws again. The robot parried her blow, forcing her off balance. It kicked the side of her leg forcing her down to one knee and followed with a blow to the back of her neck. Before the blow connected, though, Shego rose up, slashing across the robot's front, cleaving it from waist to shoulder. It buzzed for a moment, then fell over (because of her power, when she slashes the cut can go much deeper than the armor.) Shego smiled while she brushed herself off, she had just known that would work.

Kim fought the two robots with zeal. This was like fighting two Shego's at once! It was GREAT! She avoided another slash, and spun around, kicking the robot in it's stomach. The machine flipped backwards and got up while the other charged Kim. She dodged its attack as well, dodging left and right before landing a punch in the robot's midsection. It took the punch and kept attacking her. These robots were tough, though. Their armor had been drastically upgraded from the Beebee robots she's fought in the past, and their constant attacking made it impossible for Kim to do any real damage. She just needed a chance to do the one good blow to really damage these things. One of the Beebee robots slashed at her, glancing across her shoulder. The cut drew went through the material and drew blood (which then healed), but Kim grabbed its arm and twisted her hip, throwing the robot. But before she could press her advantage the other machine was charging at her. Then, suddenly, Mego appeared between Kim and the robot and stuck out his leg. His sudden appearance left the robot no time to react, so it tripped and skidded to a stop facedown at Kim's feet. Her heel came down on the back of the robot's head. THIS time it wasn't getting up! Kim chanced to look over at Shego and saw her slash through her robot as well. Then Shego joined Kim and Mego, all three facing the single robot. The Beebee robot looked at the trio, then turned and ran to Senior's mansion. Kim and Shego gave chase while Mego went back to help Junior had started tying up the guards (until the mind control wore off.)

-------------------------------

The robot ran through the front doors of the mansion with Kim and Shego only a few seconds behind. It had to accomplish its directive, and eliminate any chances of its enemies discovering the Hive's plans.

------------------------------

Kim and Shego ran into the building to see the Beebee running toward the hangar. They started to give chase, but Shego heard a faint noise and slowed down. She let Kim run after the lone robot while she went to investigate. The robot wasn't her mission here anyways. She went into the main room of the house and her jaw dropped. Mastermind was here, looking up at her while laying in a pool of blood.

------------------------------

Mastermind had been watching the losing battle with dread. He knew he was going to be in a jail cell soon, and there was nothing he could do about it. They had just come too soon! He saw the last robot break from the fight and run toward the house. Then, suddenly, it was in the room with him. "Delay those women while I make my escape!" he shouted, but it ignored him, merely picking up and reading all the blueprints he had been making. It scanned his mind control prints, then his older robotic guard blueprints, and finally his ultimate weapon blueprints. "Hey! Do as I say! And get away from those!"

The robot took the blueprints, crumpled them up and disintegrated them with a quick blast of its laser. "Nobody must learn of these." It said, then it looked at him and approached so quickly he couldn't move. The blow struck him before he could even react, and as he slumped to the floor in pain he realized that he had been used. The robots had used his genius and his plans for their own benefit. "So, this is how it feels…" he though as he fell to the floor. As his vision blurred and the pain dulled he realized his time was short. Then Shego appeared and he tried to smile, he had always known her face would be the last thing he would see. Funny though, he had always believed she would be the one to kill him. As the end neared, his desperate mind didn't want to die. He reached out to her. His last, desperate, thoughts being that maybe the hero could save him like she had so many others.

-----------------------------------------

Shego looked down at the man on the floor. From the blood she knew he was dying. He was looking up at her and he even reached up to her. It was hard, at this moment, to hate the man who lay dying on the floor in front of her. But Shego found a way. She turned her back on him and walked out. She left him to die alone.

-----------------------------------------

She walked out of the room to see Kim come back from the hangar exasperated. Kim looked at her "The Beebee got away! Where did you go?" Shego pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Kim went over and stuck her head in and gasped. She ran in, to help the man and checked his vitals, then walked out and shut the door. They both turned their heads at the sound of Junior's voice and ran up to the upper floor where Senior Senior slept. Junior knelt beside the bed where Senior lay. The large man sobbed loudly as the old man tried weakly to talk to him.

"I'm proud of you…. My son…"

"No, Father! Don't leave me!"

"Ahh, my son… some things are inevitable…" then the old man looked up and spoke weakly "Mrs. Shego, you taught my son before… please take care of him and teach him how to be a man…"

"No, Father! Done say such things! I will learn from you!"

By now Mego came back into the room. He carried a medical kit he found (rich people on islands do keep rudimentary medical supplies.) Kim and Shego looked at Mego and Kim spoke. "Is Senior going to be ok?"

Mego shrugged "He'll be fine. He's just really dehydrated. He didn't start acting like this till Junior started bawling." He turned to Kim "Can you call GJ for a pickup?"

Kim hit touched her arm and Wade appeared (it's built into the suit) "Hey, Kim! Glad to see you. How'd you and Shego do?"

Shego's voice sounded "And my Brother!"

"We did fine, Wade. We sorta need Global Justice though. Senior could use some medical attention."

"They're already on the way, Kim. You think I'd send you there without calling them?"

"Thanks, Wade!" She touched the suit, turning the screen back off. Then, subtly, the two women walked around the bed to where Mego stood. Then one each grabbed an arm and backed him to the wall. Kim spoke "Now, how exactly did you get here?"

Mego said "uhhhh…" then as they squeezed his arms "ouch!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in that series. Disney does. And I'm glad they're actually making another season. This is the sequel to Saving the Day, if you haven't read that please do (AND REVIEW) (even if the first few chapters are a little choppy. It was my first book, gimme a break) Do not make any snap decisions on pairing, there will be pairings, but like everything else I do I wont make it obvious right away. mild cursing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week passed without incident, with neither girl having to skip class for "missions." Kim had started joining Shego for some of her gym sessions, but it seemed every time the woman got depressed she would hit the gym. And that seemed to be more and more often. Kim wished she could cheer the woman up, but she was so mysterious and it was hard to guess what was wrong. But at the same time Kim was missing Ron, so the distraction was welcome. But, it was Friday and she looked forward to hanging out with Monique and Shego and even Bonnie later at their favorite club. The loud music and conversation would take her mind off school for a few hours.

For Shego the week seemed longer than the last. She was spending more time at the gym now, though, and between that, school and studying she had little time to think about anything else. But the weekend was upon her now, and here she sat, yet again, at the karaoke club. She had finally found the will to come back, or maybe she couldn't stay away. She didn't know which. She was just thankful that Drakken didn't show up again, professing his love in song to the woman he loved. Which wasn't her. And she didn't know why that bothered her so much. She put her head on her hands and after a while the singers started to even sound like him. She had to leave. She put some money on the table and left. She was at the dance club shortly thereafter. Monique spotted her at the bar, like usual, and drug her to the table she and Kim shared. Soon after that Bonnie arrived. Bonnie shared cold pleasantries with Kim, then took Shego's hand.

"Hey, Shego! You're looking great tonight! (Shego was wearing one of Pierre's outfits.) The new fashions are coming out for next season and I've booked you and me for a whole day of fitting!"

Shego listened intently, glad to have the distraction. "Sounds fun, Bonnie. I can't wait."

Brick Flag walked up behind Bonnie "Care to hit the dance floor?"

Bonnie allowed him to drag her off, grabbing his arm. She turned at the table one last time and yelled "It's Next Thursday, Shego! Not this Thursday, but next! See you then if not before, and lunch is on me!"

Shego nodded at her, and heard Kim sigh (clearly glad Bonnie was gone.) The three women sat there drinking non-alcoholic drinks and talking when Monique was approached by a hansom patron. She allowed him to take her to the dance floor, leaving Kim and Shego alone. Monique was gone for exactly one song before she appeared back at the table with him. "Girls, you NEED to get on the dance floor. The D.J. is great! I don't care if you two have to dance together, you will definitely have partners before one song is up!"

Neither Kim nor Shego moved. Monique grabbed both their arms and drug them to the floor. "NOW DANCE! I know you both have rhythm. I've seen you fight!"

Kim and Shego looked around embarrassed, but a few other women danced as couples, and since they had been drug out there they figured they may as well dance. That, and Monique was right about the D.J. Shego looked at Kim and shrugged "Well, maybe one dance. Maybe some handsome man will appear and whisk one of us away." Just then the current song ended, and a new one began. Much slower than the previous one. Both women groaned, this wasn't what they had in mind, but neither were quitters. So, awkwardly, Shego held out her hands and Kim grabbed them. Then Shego felt a tap on her shoulder and a man's voice.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Then Kim screeched. "RON!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Shego stepped out of the way as Kim thrust herself into his arms. Ron looked more than a little embarrassed as Kim's arms went around his neck, hugging him close. "Ron, I've missed you so much! I thought you and I were going to go to college, but you missed registrations…" and Kim started to ramble.

Ron interrupted her. "I'm sorry I missed registrations, Kim. But I'm here now and ready to start. And I've missed you too, Kim. I missed you a lot."

While they talked, neither noticed Shego disappear, to reappear at the bar. She wasn't in the mood to dance anyways.

Ron was THRILLED to see Kim, and she looked great! (Has she been working out?) She kept asking him about his summer, and he told her all that he could, but it didn't seem like enough for her. "Oh, These?" he said as she squeezed the muscles on his arm. "The school I took in Japan had a rigorous exercise program"

Kim smirked, she knew he had went to that ninja school again. But if he didn't want to talk about it, she was fine with that. She rested her head on his shoulder while they danced. Ron seemed a little embarrassed, which is strange because he's usually the one who is immune to that. "Uhh, Kim, This isn't a slow dance type of song." Everyone was dancing quickly around the couple. Then Kim heard a familiar squeek. "RUFUS!" she said, snatching the hairless rodent out of his pocket. She could barely hear what Rufus had to say because of the loud music, but it sounded like he was hungry. Well, Kim knew exactly how to handle that! (Rufus was trying to tell Kim how much he had missed her, but she somehow mistook it for him being hungry. But if he was going to get a free meal out of it than he was fine with that. Airline meals are small anyways.)

Kim looked at him "Hey, Ron. Lets go somewhere a little less chaotic. You hungry?"

"After eating airline food for the past day? You bet!"

Kim knew just the place to go. But she had to tell Monique and Shego before she left. She looked around and saw Monique. "Hey, Mon. Guess who's here?"

"Ron! How have you been?" Then Monique added "Girl, why are you still here? You two have a lot of catching up to do!"

Kim replied "We're leaving now, I just wanted you and Shego to know before I left."

"I'll tell her, now go!"

Ron was still trying to Monique it was great seeing her as Kim drug him off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego sat at the bar, staring at her soda. She watched Kim drag the sidekick out of the club and wondered what had taken her so long. But, now she was alone. She sat there thinking about leaving when male voice came up behind her.

"Hey beautiful, let me buy you a drink."

Shego could tell from the slur that he has had a few too many "Buzz off."

The man was a senior, and a football star. He was surprised to hear those words "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care. Now leave me alone."

He got mad. "Maybe you didn't hear me…"

Shego snapped "The only thing I want to hear is you walking away from me!"

The man turned and went back to a table full of other football players, who were laughing at his disastrous attempt to pick her up. They kept egging him on until, enraged, he walked back to her. With a few friends. "You heroes think you're SO MUCH BETTER than us? Well you're not! It's about time somebody brought you down a peg!"

Shego turned and saw him and his friends. She actually got off her stool and looked him in the eye. "You sure you want to do this?"

The men started to spread out, blocking any route she may escape. She took a defensive stance, but didn't bother lighting up her plasma. She wouldn't need it. He glared down at her "You're damn right I do!"

A strange male voice sounded out. "Whoa, Whoa, Guys! Why don't you just leave the woman alone?"

The drunk man turned to look at the large blond man walking up on him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the new quarterback, and I'm trying to save the team! This woman doesn't fight against college men, she fights entire armies. Don't you watch TV? What chance do you think you'd have?"

The men surrounding Shego seemed to pause a second. Brick Flag kept speaking "All she needs to do to end your football career is take out one of your knees. And you think she doesn't know that?"

These men were seniors now. They were looking forward to scouts from the NFL and televised football games they could show their kids. And yes, they had seen her on TV. The men backed off, and started grumbling as they went back to their table to order another pitcher of beer. Brick turned to leave as well but Shego caught his arm.

"You think you're fucking Lancelot and I need a rescue?"

Brick held up his hands defensively "No, no. That's not it at all." He paused and continued "Well, you see… Bonnie really likes you…" He paused again, speaking awkwardly. "And you know Bonnie doesn't seem to have many friends…" his voice lowered shamefully to silence. But he didn't need to say anything else, his intentions were clear. He didn't want her to be kicked from the school for beating up those guys for Bonnie's sake.

There was a second of silence and Shego mumbled "Well, thanks. I guess." Bonnie's voice could be heard on the dance floor. "Brick? Now where'd you go?" Brick went back to Bonnie while Shego walked out.

Kim was ecstatic during her drive back with Ron. HE'S BACK! She'd missed him so much! She couldn't get enough of his cheerfulness, and laughed and laughed with him as they ate at Beuno Naco. He told her stories of his "exercising" in Japan, how they'd make him carry buckets of water around all day, and about some of the accidents that had happened. Kim was laughing extra hard at a particularly funny story as he spoke "And when I woke up, K.P, they taught me the only two words that I can read and pronounce correctly in Japanese. (Women Only)" She laughed some more as he changed the subject. "Well, enough about me, K.P. how have you been?"

"Well, so far college has been easy. Dorm life is pretty fun, too."

Ron chuckled "I bet dorm life is a lot better than living with your parents."

She sighed. "It's different. But at least I have a decent roommate."

"Who? Shego?"

Kim's eyes opened "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ron shrugged. "Lucky guess. You know I start on the next semester. I've already signed up for some classes."

She clasped his hands. "Ron. It's so good to have you back. Let me show you around campus."

The late-night manager was hovering over their table and cleared his throat "Aaahhemm"

They looked at the clock. It was a little past 2 AM (Open till late-night!) They walked out as the manager closed the Bueno Naco. Ron said "Well, I guess I should escort you home."

"Oh, such a gentleman." They walked to her car and he opened the door for her. "So, do you need to go back to the club to pick up your car?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I took a cab there."

"Oh, then is there anywhere I can drop you off?"

He opened up and looked in his wallet. "Any cheap hotels nearby?"

Kim exclaimed "There's no way you're staying in some cheap hotel! You can stay at my dorm!"

"Won't Shego mind?"

Kim knew Shego would complain, but really doubted the woman would care. "You know Shego, she'll always find SOMETHING to complain about."

Shortly thereafter they arrived at the dorm. Ron laughed "Heh, I can guess who picked out the couch!"

Kim walked past him into her room and came back with a pillow and blanket. "The bathroom's right there, Ron. And tomorrow I'm showing you the whole campus!" She kissed him on the cheek, but he swiveled his head at the last second. They kissed for a minute before they separated. She went back to her door and started closing it. "Night, Ron." She said softly as it closed.

Ron was almost asleep when he heard the front door open. Shego came in wearing workout clothes. She looked like she had been working out for hours. She took one look at him but didn't say anything. Then she went into the bathroom. He heard the shower running but was asleep before she went back to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego got back from her workout feeling better. Her muscles burned and she nearly forgot, for a few hours, about her life. And what it was missing. She was not surprised to see the sidekick on HER COUCH. She had known Kim was too much of a prude to allow the man to sleep in her bed his FIRST night back, but she also knew that Kim wouldn't allow him to stay in an apartment either. She made a mental note to bitch Kim out in the morning, and made another note to buy some Febreez. She noticed that he didn't stay awake long enough to catch a glimpse of her leaving the shower. "He's got it bad for Kimmie too." She thought, figuring that would be the only reason any man wouldn't want to sneak a peek at her in a towel.

The following morning Kim was up early, excited about having Ron back. She was determined to show him every single sight on the campus and nearby. She had even taking a few minutes to make a schedule before waking him. Kim also insisted on bringing Shego along. She wanted to spend time with Ron, but she knew if she and her roommate had been spending most of their weekend time together. If she left Shego alone the woman would probably mope about their dorm room. Kim thought about calling her brothers and inviting them over, but she figured Shego's had enough pain in her life. (heh). She could tour the campus with both of them and as long as they stopped for a bite to eat neither would complain.

Shego was awoken by pounding on her door. "Go Away!"

Kim's voice sounded "Shego, come on! We're going to IHOP!"

"Have fun."

Kim's annoyed voice came back "You're coming with us! I'm not leaving you here to be bored all day!"

Shego didn't reply because she had none. That had, literally, been her plans. Maybe some studying or movie watching, but basically Kim was right.

Kim started knocking again. "Come on, lets go!"

Shego sighed. Kim would probably do this all day until she got up. "Fine! I'm getting up. Just shut up!"

The three ate at IHOP, then spent the day together. Kim would walk with Ron's hand in one of hers, talking and joking with him, and she kept Shego's hand in the other. Partly because she liked the woman's company, but mostly because she wanted to make sure she didn't disappear (she seems very good at doing that.) Kim had a great day, laughing and joking all day. Even Shego seemed semi-cheerful by the end of the day (although Kim wasn't sure if this was because they were going home.)

Shego allowed herself to be drug around the city by Kim. She knew the woman would just track her down if she ditched them, so she just followed along, being a fifth wheel (well, third wheel anyways) Whoever made the phrase (Two's company, three's a crowd) should explain it to Kimmie, in detail she thought. But, as the day wore on Ron's incessant cheerfulness and Kim's upbeat spirit started to break through her usual negativity and Ron's antics actually kept her mind off Drakkin all day (or it was so similar to Drakkin that it made her happy, she thought later. She wasn't sure which) But, occasionally, she saw the look in the two teenager's eyes. She knew they really wanted to be alone, no matter how much either insisted otherwise, and she determined not to let herself be drug along on any of their dates again.

The following week Kim spent every waking moment either in class or with Ron. But she would drag Ron to their dorm when she knew Shego wasn't in class. She was determined to make Shego a part of her life, even with Ron in it. Her time with Ron was, and always has been, great. But she just felt better spending time with Shego too, the woman would be alone otherwise and Kim wouldn't allow that. Shego, for her part, tried to make herself scarce as much as possible. Kim figured the woman felt unwelcome, when she and Ron were together, but Kim was determined to make her feel otherwise.

Shego tried to avoid spending time with Kim and Ron, but the woman knew her schedule! She couldn't avoid them! They would be waiting outside her freaking classes when she got out of them! She was thankful when one time Bonnie drug her to a fashion show to preview the upcoming fashions. The fashion show was boring, but it was better than the akward feeling she had every time Kim and Ron started smooching or snuggling and she had to witness it. She felt like an escort. By the week's end she had started sneaking out of windows to avoid them (and Kim actually caught onto it after a few times!) But, maybe, what made Shego uncomfortable wasn't the fact that those two were together, but maybe because she was alone. And spending time with them was, maybe, better than time spent alone thinking about what she'd lost. Or what she's never had.

By Friday Kim and Ron had spent a lot of time together and Kim was comfortable with him again. More comfortable than she's ever been with anyone. When Shego wasn't around she would sit next to him and they would snuggle or maybe even kiss. Her Fridays were usually spent at the club with Monique, but she knew Shego would be gone. Probably all night. And she would have the dorm to herself, well her and Ron would have it. She even rented a few DVDs she knew he'd like so they could watch them.. to start.

Ron made popcorn and they sat on the green and black couch and Kim put in the first movie. They sat next to each other in the middle of the couch. Kim had picked an action flick for starters.

Shortly into the movie the heroin started beating the bad guys up and Ron looked down at Kim "You know, this heroin sorta reminds me of someone I know.

Kim snuggled close "Oh?"

Ron hugged her "Yeah. But you're much prettier."

"Awww…"

Ron then whispered "And you're a much better fighter."

That was enough for Kim. She took the popcorn from Ron and set it on the floor and leaned into him, forgetting about the movie. And the door opened.

Shego stood in the doorway shocked. They were making out. ON HER COUCH. Before she could say one word Kim looked up at her. "I call room for the night!" and she turned back to Ron. Shego stood there, mouth open like she wanted to say something, then she simply walked out, slamming the door.

Kim smiled up at Ron. "We better make this good. I can only do that once a week."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego drove aimlessly. She had been booted out of her own dorm room and she had already worked out once today. She didn't feel like going to the club and getting hit on by men all night. Before she realized where she was, she was pulling into the parking lot at the karaoke club. She hadn't intended on coming here tonight, she didn't think she could take seeing Drakken singing to his lover again. It was raining now and she really had nowhere else to go so she went inside. At least she knew most of the waiters. She took her seat and a waiter approached.

"Good evening, Shego. How are you doing tonight? The usual?"

She looked up at him. "I'm wet. And sure."

She sat there picking away at her salad and half-listening to the singers on the stage. She had nothing better to do, nowhere else to go, so she just sat there. After a few minutes she pushed the salad away. She had no appetite today anyways. She placed her arms on the table and lay her head on them, trying to think of something to do. Then she heard a chair move. She looked up.

It was Drakken. Without asking her permission he sat down. "Hello, Shego. Umm… I was hoping I'd find you here." Shego looked at him, then looked around the room for Vivian. He stopped her. "Vivian's not here, Shego. I came alone, I came here to find you."

He took one of her hands while she looked at him in confusion. He continued speaking "You probably wont be seeing me with Vivian anymore, Shego. In fact last week when I went to her home I saw her kissing another man."

Shego's face turned to rage. The thought of anyone hurting Drakken seemed to anger her. She lit up her free hand. He tried to calm her. "Now, now, Shego. It's ok. You see, when I saw them. When I realized she didn't love me anymore, well, I wasn't mad. It was more like I was… relieved??

She looked at him confused as her hand went out. "Where is he going with this?" His grip on her hand tightened, making her warm. He kept talking.

"I talked to her this week about it. She was in tears, Shego. She said she tried to make it work between us. We both did. But she said it was like the entire time I was dating her I was in love with another woman. And she said she just couldn't compete."

Shego started feeling hot. He continued. "I really tried, Shego. I even took her to meet my mother. You remember her? Well, mother told me that she liked Vivian. She told me that she thought Vivian was really nice. Very nice." he paused then added. "But when mother had me alone, she told me that she never pictured me with a woman like Vivian. She said that she always pictured me with a different type of woman. A woman… with some fire in her."

Shego's heart was beating faster, and she felt very hot. Her nerves were in overdrive and she had to concentrate to keep her hands from shaking. But he was concluding. He reached out, pulling her other hand into his and squeezed both of her hands tight. "The woman I love is you, Shego. I… I think I've loved you from the first instant we met. But my stupid plots of revenge made me blind to it. I'm sorry for that, Shego. But I see it now, and It's you that I love. You."

He paused, waiting for her to say something, anything. Her heart was beating like she'd just run a marathon and she felt like she was burning up. She tried to reply, to yell "I love you!" but her heart was in her throat. She tried to swallow it down as he looked at her expectantly. In that moment of silence the wall exploded.

BOOM!!!

The silence was broken as both Shego and Drakken turned their heads to the explosion. Large men wearing the apparel of Professor Dementor's henchmen ran through the hole in the wall. "There's the target!" The leader pointed at Shego's table.

Shego's training kicked in and she placed her palms on the table, then flipped neatly over it to stand between Drakken and the henchmen. Then she charged at them.

"Ya!" she kicked the leader, knocking him backward through the hole he had just made. But his muscular bulk was unexpected. She lost all of her momentum. She landed and kicked another, knocking him down and she lit up her hands, but another punched at her. She crossed her arms in front of her to block his blow, but his strength lifted the much lighter female and threw her across the room. She flipped backward, skipping over a table before hitting the far wall with her feet. She landed lightly on the floor ready to charge again, but they had pulled out some kind of concussive weapons. They opened fire and she grabbed a table up for cover. They fired their weapons in her direction and the entire wall and ceiling collapsed on her.

"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed.

The leader came back in "Get the target and go! Remember, don't kill him or even hurt him. Professor Dementor alone wants that privilege."

Doctor Drakken had brought no weapons with him. Heck, according to Global Justice he wasn't allowed to own a weapon. He turned to run out but one of the men hit him with some sort of stun weapon and he fell. As Shego dug her way out of the rubble the last thing she heard was one of the henchmen laughing "I'm glad we got him. Had we failed one of us would have suffered his fate!"

The rubble covering Shego exploded outward with a green explosion. Shego emerged with a vengence! But the room was empty! She ran out of the building through the hole in the wall and into the rain. It was dark out and there was nothing to be seen. She had heard no squeeling tires, so they must have flew. She scanned the sky looking for any clue, but seeing nothing in the heavy rain.

She screamed "Drakken!!" then paused and yelled. "DREW!" She heard nothing in the sky. She yelled at the sky and sunk to her knees. She had failed him, and lost him because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ron, Rufus, Shego, Drakken, or even apartment. Disney owns all of them (probably even my apartment.) Please don't sue me (or evict me)

Sorry for the delay… well, 2 jobs and 2 moves later here is the next chapter. I am guessing from the lack of reviews that I've lost the whole Kigo community. But, the story is not just about relationships, so please read on. Its more about "**harrowing** narrow **escapes** and outrageous **fights** 'till the **bitter end**!" (that's a mystery quote. Guess who said it and you win a prize.) Anyways, Drakken is such a good character and has a lot of personality, and most Kigo's write him out the the story almost completely.

Well, my new job pays 10k more a year, but I live in CA now, so everything costs more, but enough about me heh. The chapters are longer, and I have a lot less time to type at work, but I will try keep updates coming (as long as they don't totally destroy the series in season 4. Disney seems to have some pretty weird plots sometimes.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell phone ringing

Wade opened his eyes tiredly and looked at the clock.

Phone Rings again

He knows it shouldn't be an emergency, this isn't the like Kim would use to contact him. He picked it up "Hello?"

Shego's voice came from the other end. "Get up, Nerdlinger, I need your help!"

Wade was tired and didn't feel like getting up just to be insulted. He hung up and rolled back over.

Cell phone ringing

He sighed. She would probably do this all night. He was about to turn it off when he realized she probably wouldn't have called him unless it was some kind of emergency. He picked the phone up again to hear Shego's angry voice.

"Listen here you little dwarf! If you hang up on me again I'm going to track you down, AND YOU KNOW I CAN!"

Wade had no reply to that, so he waited to hear what she wanted. But she was saying nothing yet.

Silence…..

More Silence…

Finally Shego broke "I'm sorry, Wade. I just need to find Drakken. They took him and I just KNOW he's in serious trouble."

This woke Wade up the rest of the way, he sat up in bed. "Drakken was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, we were at the Karaoke bar…"

Wade was more surprised "Drakken was kidnapped and you were there?" He got out of his bed and walked over to his computers and hit the keyboard, the monitors came on as they got out of sleep mode. Shego continued:

"Dementor's goons busted through the wall. I attacked them, but they were so strong…" Her voice paused then continued full of anger directed at herself "I could have beaten them if I was serious!" Wade could hear something that might have been her beating her head against something. Wade needed her to focus.

"Who kidnapped him? Do you know? Also, you said they were strong, how so?"

She stopped to answer "It was Dementor, at least they said they worked for him. Drakken and Dementor have a history, you know. And they were not robot-strong if that's what you're asking. It's more like they're really pumped. Almost like that time…" Then it hit her. "Those rings! They were probably using those stupid rings!"

Wade remembered those rings as well. He typed into his computer and sure enough a lot of red dots came on the screen. They moved swiftly over the map he had on the screen. "It looks like you're right, Shego. They are using those rings, and it looks like I can track them."

Shego's voice snapped back, it sounded like she was already picking up. "Thanks, Wade I owe you." Then her voice paused and she said "Damn I probably sounded like Kim."

"They're heading toward Europe, Shego. It won't be easy getting you guys a ride this late at night."

Shego cursed "If only I had my plane."

"I can probably get you a ride on the midnight mail run to Europe. The same guy that flew you to Senior's Island. But you only have an hour to get to the Postal Airport. Can you call Kim while I make the arrangements?"

"Kim? What the hell do I need her for?"

"Well, for one, they're giving her the ride. Not you."

Shego made a growling sound, then said "Fine. Let me go pry the lovebirds off my couch."

Wade hung up and got to work, first he called the pilot and fortunately it was the same gentleman who had flew them before. He was glad to have their company again. It was a long flight and a couple of pretty girls made the flight a lot more pleasant.

With the accommodations done he called Global Justice, letting them know what happened, hoping to get his friends some backup. But the officer on duty at Global justice took the report from him and was acting like an operator working at a customer service desk. "Uh, huh. Yeah. So let me get this straight, kid, this Drew Lispky fellow was kidnapped by some mad scientist. He's being taken to somewhere in Europe. Got it. I will notify the proper authorities at once."

Wade argued "You are the proper authorities!"

"Young man you should know that Global Justice is a worldwide organization. We cannot be expected to come running every time any individual comes under duress."

"Duress?? He's been kidnapped!"

---------------------------

The officer seemed unfazed. "Now young man, we have procedures. We must contact the local authorities. They have to wait for demands from the kidnapper…" It was only pure random chance that Dr. Director was walking through the Global Justice Headquarters at that moment.

She overheard part of the conversation and asked "What's going on?"

The officer put his palm over the receiver and talked to her. "Ma'am, this child called us about a friend of his being kidnapped."

She sighed. Betty Director really did wish she could help everyone in need, but Global Justice just didn't have the resources. "Have you contacted the local authorities?"

"I was just getting to that, ma'am." He removed his hand from the receiver and spoke again to Wade. "As I was saying, once we receive some kind of demands from the kidnappers the local authorities will start arranging for the release of this Drew fellow…"

The mention of that name made Dr. Director jump. She then flipped over the counter and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Who is this??"

Wade's voice came out "Dr. Director! Thank goodness! Drakken was kidnapped by Dementor!"

She cursed, she knew something like this might happen. "Does Shego know?"

"She was with him when he was kidnapped."

Betty cursed again then said "Well, let her know we are assembling a task force. He will be freed before daylight." Then she added. "Now this is important. You listen to me carefully. DO NOT LET HER GET INVOLVED."

Wade interjected. "But…"

"Kid, don't let her get involved. Period. If she tries to get involved tell her to stay out. This matter is in official hands now."

Wade was confused by her statement. "Why don't you want her involed?"

Dr. Director held the phone in both hands as she snapped at him. "Think about it kid. You're supposed to be a genius, right? Why would anyone want to arrange to have Drew Lipsky harmed?" With that she hung up. She had a lot of work to do to get the task force ready. She turned to the desk officer first, though: "I put this list here for a reason" She pointed to a list on the desk behind the counter. It had the names of everyone on Team Go, Kim Possible and her relatives, Ron Stoppable and his family, Dr. Drakken and his family, and most of Team Go and Possible's enemies. At the top of the page in bold letters it said: ANY CASES INVOLVING THESE PERSONNEL WILL BE TREATED AS HIGH PRIORITY. She finished saying "You fail to follow procedures again and you will be relieved!" She went back to her office, she suddenly had a lot of work to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken was hauled out of the aircraft and into the lower levels of Professor Dementor's lair. His arms were shacked behind his back, but it probably wasn't necessary. He wasn't much of a fighter. He was forcibly escorted through the lower level which looked much like a small prison, consisting mostly of the large hallway with concrete walls and a few doors with bars for the prisoner to be yelled at through. He was taken to the room at the far end of the hallway. As he entered the room he saw the table with what looked like doctor's instruments on it. He also saw what looked like a disintegrator laser cannon. He started struggling as they hauled him to the upright table and started to strap him in. As they finished strapping him in Professor Dementor walked in wearing a big smile.

"Welcome to my base, Drew, I hope your stay here will be… memorable." He stressed the name Drew.

Drakken strained against his restraints and looked down at the smaller man "Dementor! What's the meaning of this?"

Dementor shrugged "To be honest I have always felt you beneath my notice. But the Evil Elite has targeted you for termination."

"Me?? Why me?"

"The Evil Elite is a culmination of the best in the villain community. I tried to join them from the start, but I was told that I was not… powerful enough to be considered Elite." He huffed for a second then continued. "They recently called me saying that the Evil Elite was missing a powerful member, and they added that I should punish you for turning your back on evil so they can fill that position. Do you know what that means?? If I do this one thing for them I am in!"

Drakken took in Dementor's words and even in this situation his mental gears churned. So many evil plots still floated in his memories, ones he tried to execute and ones he merely thought up. For some reason the plots he had against Kim Possible came to mind, primarily the ones he used when he tried to crush her spirit. Gears in his head clicked and he began to laugh.

Dementor stopped mid-rant and demanded to know "What's so funny!?"

Drakken looked down at the man and chuckled. "The evil community didn't know what they had until they lost her."

Dementor was confused by Drakken's words, and that made him mad. He was supposed to be the one in control here! He demanded to know "What are you talking about?!"

Drakken glared down at the smaller man "You've seen the video! You've seen Shego fight, for real. None of us knew how dangerous she really was! And now she's no longer a criminal." His voice changed slightly as he added "You can do as you may with me, but what do you think will happen when she comes here and finds out? And once she's a wanted criminal again, how hard will it be for the Evil Elite to recruit her?"

Dementor glared up at the taller man "You're wrong! The Evil Elite wants ME! Not you, nor your sidekick or anyone else!"

Drakken almost felt sorry for him as he talked down to him "You're a pawn. Nothing more. And the evil society is willing to sacrifice a pawn to regain their queen!"

Dementor was in a rage. They HAD to want him! Drakken HAD to be wrong! His mind was in chaos, a lot of what Drakken was saying seemed to make some sense. He remembered the conversation with the man on the phone. The man had seemed to be talking down to him, almost as if he was a henchman, but Dementor's eagerness to prove his worth made him swallow his pride long enough to accept the man's offer. Drakken's argument almost seemed to make sense to him, but then his insecurity jumped out, his whole life Dementor was always having to prove himself because of his small stature. His insecurities and pride told him that he HAD proven himself and the Evil Elite HAD to want him, and Drakken was only making this argument in a pathetic attempt to save himself. Dementor's thoughts were chaotic as he walked back to the table and grabbed a scalpel. He walked back to look at Drakken and looked him in the eye: "The Evil Elite wants ME. You are wrong, Drakken, and I will prove it!"

Drakken's demeanor turned to nervous fear as Dementor approached him with the knife and grabbed the front of his lab coat. He tried once again, unsuccessfully, to escape from his bonds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Shego only a few minutes to arrive at her dorm room. She opened the door in her usual manner and walked to her couch. The two teens hadn't even noticed her approach. She cleared her throat and they jumped.

Ron got off Kim and tried to straighten his clothes while Kim did the same. Kim was the first to speak "Shego! I thought you'd be out for the night!"

"Work calls, Princess. Drakken's been kidnapped."

Kim and Ron's voice echoed each other "WHAT??"

"Yeah, and the nerd…. Err Wade got us a ride already."

By now Kim and Ron had straightened their clothes and collected their senses. Kim spoke again "Kidnapped? By whom?"

Shego almost growled. "That idiot, Dementor."

They were surprised to hear her answer so quickly "How do you know? Wait, was you there!?"

Shego growled, having to explain again how she had failed to protect her friend "Yes, I was there! They distracted me long enough to take Drakken! They had some concussion weapons and those stupid muscle rings."

Kim and Ron jumped to their feet, Kim started to speak but was cut off by Shego. "Like I said, Wade is already getting us a ride. We need to be fast, you know how much Drakken and Dementor get along."

Kim and Ron both made a face, they knew there was bad blood between the two men. Kim spoke fast "Let me change into my mission clothes, Shego and I'll be ready to go!" She kept talking as she walked to her room. Shego followed her. "You said Wade already got us a ride?"

"Yeah, the same mail man who took us over Senior's island." Kim was already starting to undress so Shego figured she better hurry and change as well. She walked toward her bedroom and heard a crash from the bathroom. She detoured long enough to open the door and see Ron trying to pick himself up off the floor. He had his shirt pulled up over his head and his pants were half taken off (The sight of Ron Stoppable's boxers was common to most who saw him on missions, even Shego had seen him fire that stupid grapple gun and watched his pants fly off into the sunset. He should learn to buy quality instead of shopping at Smarty Mart). He started hopping around with Rufus squeaking directions at him.

Shego snapped at him. "What the hell?"

Ron's voice came out from under his shirt "I'm ok! Can I get a little help here?"

She slapped her hand on her forehead thinking "I'm bringing THIS on a mission to save Drakken." She growled and slammed the door shut again. She heard another loud thump as she went to her room to change.

Kim was just pulling her skirt down over her head when the Kimmunicator rang. "What's the Sitch?"

Wade's face came on "Kim! They are changed the postal schedule slightly tonight for you, they should be waiting at the postal airport by the time you get there."

"Thanks, Wade!"

Wade continued "Also, Dr. Director talked with me. She doesn't want Shego to help with Drakken's rescue."

"What?" Kim said "Why wouldn't we want her to help?"

Wade shrugged "I don't know, and when I asked Dr. Director all she did was answer my question with one of her own… Why would anyone want to harm Dr. Drakken?"

Kim shrugged. That seemed like a typical Global Justice answer to any question. Another mysterious question. "Well, right now I doubt a pack of wild hyenas could keep her from coming."

Wade agreed "Yeah. She seemed pretty… intense when she called me after the kidnapping. She even apologized for insulting me."

"Shego apologized? Wow! We better hurry and get this mission done then. I certainly wouldn't want her to become civil."

"Oh, and Kim, one more thing. These goons are using those muscle enhancement rings."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Those again? Well, that shouldn't be a problem Wade. All those muscles made those henchmen really slow. But with them on you can track them, right?"

"You bet. In fact I'm doing it right now and forwarding the feed to your Kimmunicator." She hit a button and a map appeared with tiny red dots on it. She hit the button again and Wade came back on.

"Looks great. Thanks again, Wade."

"Sure thing, Kim. And good luck!"

She put the device away and emerged from her room to see Shego and Ron in their familiar mission clothes ready to go. Rufus stood on Ron's shoulder (after having helped him get out of his predicament in the bathroom).

"About time, Princess."

Ron was anxious to go as well, or maybe he just wanted to drive (you know how men are) he held out his hand hoping for the keys "Ready to go, KP?"

Kim smiled. It's been a while since Ron drove her to a mission. She handed him the keys as they walked to the front door.

Shego was surprised by this, and voiced it while walking with them "You want to drive the nerd car? We're in a hurry, Princess! We're taking mine."

"Come on, Shego. With Ron driving we'll get there plenty fast enough." Ron had already gotten into the car and started it, so Shego just glared at her for a second then got in. Shego looked around at all the different monitors that made up the instrument panels, MP3 players and dashboards. There were even monitors on the backs of the seats for the passenger. She sat forward to touch the screen but was jerked backward when Ron pulled out onto the road. The little car was quiet but it had power.

Kim looked over at Ron "Ron, there may be police traps out for speeders or DUIs."

"No problem, KP." Ron said "Kimcar take police car image please." Their skin tingled and their hair frizzled as the car's electronic paint layer charged with ions and then shimmered and changed to look like a police cruiser.

The power and the features on the small car were barely noticed by Shego as her thoughts were focused on rescuing Drakken, but one overriding thing had caught her attention. She even momentarily gained an evil grin "Kimcar?"

Kim looked back and shrugged slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't think of another name."

They arrived at the postal airport quickly and were ushered to the waiting aircraft. The flight was a long one, though, and even with the old pilot talking to them one nagging question wouldn't leave Kim's mind. "Why would anyone want to harm Drakken?" Her mind fished through the answers. Revenge? Nah, Drakken never really harmed anyone during his evil career. Blackmail? Nah, who would they blackmail? Mama Lipsky? Motor Ed? Did they kidnap him out of envy for his genius? Come on, this is Drakken we're talking about… She looked around while thinking Ron was talking with the pilot and Shego was staring forward. The look on her face was intense as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Kim was surprised at her seriousness, since she rarely seemed very serious during her past missions with Drakken. That took Kim's mind off Dr. Director's question for a moment, seeing her in such a focus for this mission. She hadn't said a word since her one remark in the car. Kim's mind wandered to the mission, she always covered worst-case scenarios in her mind before going in. That's how she avoided them. Then one worst case question among many called for her attention.

"What would happen if Drakken was dead when they arrived?"

She pushed it down. Kim held no ill feelings toward Drakken. As far as she was concerned he was not a criminal anymore. The man apparently still held some disliking toward her, but she couldn't really blame him after all the defeats she's handed him. Still, she wouldn't want anything to happen to the man. Then her mind refocused and she was still looking at Shego, you could almost see the woman's intensity.

"What would Shego do if Drakken was dead when they arrived?"

She gasped so loudly that it caused everyone to turn their heads to look at her. Even Shego. She coughed as cover and they turned back to doing what they had been doing before. But Kim's mind was racing. Kim knew that Shego liked Drakken. A lot. In fact Kim was fairly sure that she loved the man. (The signs were there, even on somebody as unreadable as Shego). If the worst happened to Drakken then Kim would try to bring Dementor to justice, but she guessed that Shego would probably enact her own vengeance by razing his base and everything inside it and she would most likely be a wanted criminal before she was finished. Shego had just become a huge liability, and just looking at her as she clenched her fist again cemented it. She had to find a way of keeping Shego away from Dementor and his henchmen until they had Drakken safe.

The pilot turned so he could talk to them all "We've got about 15 minutes before we're over your drop ladies." Ron already knew, he had been keeping track while talking to the pilot during the flight.

Kim's mind thought quickly and formulated a plan that should keep Shego out of trouble. She motioned for Ron to come back so he could hear her plan too. "Ok guys. I've been in Dementor's lair a few times if you recall…" She glared at Shego for a moment remembering the time they had manipulated her to rob him. "And I know his lair is basically split into two parts, the holding area and his main base. I think me and Ron can handle Dementor while you free Drakken." Shego nodded, relieving Kim a little. "Now, Ron and I can enter his main base from the hangar on the north side, but the holding area is on the southern end. You may have to create your own entrance." Shego lit up one of her hands and nodded (startling the pilot who had never seen her do that before.) Kim continued "This way we (meaning her and Ron) should have Dementor detained by the time you have Drakken free, but if things go sour on our end at least you'll have Drakken free before any alarms go off. You can come help us after he is safely away." Shego nodded again and Kim sighed inside. She had only said the barest bones of her real plan. She really doubted that Drakken would be in any holding cells (and if he was then he would probably be safe and her plan was valid.) But if he was going to do anything with Drakken he would probably be in their control room. Kim hoped that she could have matters wrapped up and Global Justice would arrive before Shego would make her way to the Control Room. Also Kim guessed that the majority of the guards would be near the control center, so she also hoped that Shego would be as stealthy as she usually is and would probably avoid confrontation. Kim was glad, and slightly surprised that Shego hadn't caught onto that part of her plan, the woman always smart enough to catch even minor details. But then, she wasn't exactly in her right mind at the moment.

The pilot spoke up "This is it. Good luck with your mission!" he put the plane on autopilot and came back to join them. They had strapped on their parachutes and stood by the cargo door. He opened the door and held on as the air rushed out. Kim thanked him once more for the ride and jumped out. Then Ron did the same. Shego was the last to jump, she said "Thanks for the ride, old man." Then jumped out.

The pilot said "aww, shucks" and then pulled the door shut. He hoped that he would see them again, tho. It's a long flight and he liked any company. Having pretty ladies was a real bonus tho!

After they ditched their chutes the three looked up. They had parachuted and landed about half a mile away from the cliff to Dementor's lair. Then they looked at the long winding road that also led there. Ron sighed, wishing that just once Kim would suggest taking the easy route, but the two women had already started walking to the cliff. Kim and Ron started climbing while Shego walked around the cliff a bit, she had to take a different route to reach her destination. Once the two were climbing alone it seemed just like one of their old missions, and they were smiling by the time they reached the top. They took a small break at the top, with Ron and Kim sitting on the ground, back to back to support each other. Rufus stood on Ron's knee and fanned him with a handkerchief.

"Just like old times, K.P."

She smiled "Yeah, you remember that on most missions we were more worried about Mr. Barkin's classes than the villains?"

"Not me, K.P. I was usually thinking about the Naco"

Kim chuckled as they got to their feet and started making their way to the base. There didn't seem to be any guards in sight, they was probably waiting inside. Kim continued "Speaking of school, what classes are you planning on taking?"

"I'm starting with my strengths, K.P. I am starting with cooking… and music."

Her eyebrow raised "Music?"

He pointed out: "I did win the talent show, K.P. Anyways I found this in an old box and I'm learning to play it!" He pulled out a recorder (the ones they use in elementary schools to teach kids how to play music.)

"A recorder?? Ron I don't think they will want a recorder in the band."

"Sure, K.P. and the Middleton Mad Dogs didn't need a mascot." He had her there. She just shrugged as he put the instrument away.

They were approaching the hangar doors. They still had not seen a single guard. Ron spoke up "I hope we're at the right place."

Kim nodded in agreement "Me too. Maybe everyone is inside out of the snow."

They surveyed the door leading to the hangar (Not the large one for vehicles, just a single locked door beside the large one intended for vehicles to use.) The locking mechanism had a slot for a sliding card and a maintenance panel. Kim pulled out a swiss army knife and Ron pulled out his secret weapon.

Rufus looked up and squeaked at him.

"Hey. Little buddy. We're stuck at the door." He motioned at the security panel Kim was prying open. "Think you can get us in?"

Rufus squeaked and gave a thumbs up. Ron inserted him into the open panel and he crawled inside. Moments later the doors came open.

"Thanks little buddy." Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder as they stood in the doorway.

Kim peered inside, but upon hearing nothing inside she slipped inside followed by Ron. The large hangar was well lit and half full of vehicles ranging from small hovercraft to large tractor trailers. There was no guards in sight as they started walking among the vehicles.

Ron turned to Kim: "Are you sure we're in the right place K.P.?"

Kim knew Dementor's hideout. She'd been here several times, but had to admit that it did look like he had remodeled it some. She started to reply to him when a growling caught her attention.

Some very deep throated growling. Sounding like it was coming from very large dogs.

Very large wiener dogs. Rufus squeaked alarm and ran to hide in Ron's pocket again.

The dogs were on the far side of the bay, but when they saw the teens they charged forth, barking loudly. Kim turned to run but Ron hadn't moved yet.

"No fear, K.P. I can handle this."

He formed his hands into a bird-call form and put them to his lips and blew. The dogs didn't slow. He blew again, making a strange noise. The dogs, if possible, looked meaner than before as they charged at him. Kim grabbed him by the arm and yanked him toward a nearby Semi truck. "Come on, Ron, that isn't working!"

They climbed up onto the roof of the truck, then up onto the flat roof of the cargo truck as the dog's jaws snapped below them. Ron was crushed: "I don't understand, K.P. that worked last time. I must have lost touch with my inner scout!"

Kim consoled him "That's ok, Ron. We're no worse off for you trying."

Kim and Ron looked down at the angry dogs for a moment, Kim trying to think of some way to get around them and back to their objective. She didn't have to bother, though, as always Ron had an answer. He grew a big smile as he pulled out his recorder.

"I've got it. I'll lull them with the power of music!"

Kim was about to protest when he put it to his lips and blew hard. The instrument made a horrid screech, loud and long. The animals sensitive ears ached in pain and they ran away yipping.

Ron smiled: "You see, K.P.? Once again music has calmed the savage beast!"

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket holding a paw over one of his ears and shook his tiny fist at him with the other. "Oh. Sorry little buddy."

The hangar was quiet after the dogs ran off and Kim was getting concerned. "This is weird, with all that racket SOMEBODY should have noticed us." She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, this is Kim, Shego said those guys were using the muscle rings, can you…"

"Already tracking them, Kim. Here you go." A map appeared on the device with some dots on it. A lot of red dots with a green dot steadily closing on them, and a blue dot which was farther away.

"Uhhh Wade, Those red dots…"

He cut her off again "They're the men wearing those muscle rings."

Ron chimed in "Yeah, they're the MANLY dots."

Dread settled into Kim "And the Green dot?"

"Oh, that's Shego. I've tapped into the program they use for that Global Justice bracelet she wears."

Kim finished the sentence "And we're the blue dot." The blue dot actually represented the Kimmunicator (or maybe it's the chip that Wade put on Ron) "We need to hurry and get to those henchmen before Shego does!"

They started to climb off the vehicle while Rufus started pulling on Ron's ear while standing on his shoulder.

"What's up little buddy?"

Rufus spoke some gibberish (to everyone but Run) and pointed at the truck. Kim pulled on his arm, though. "We don't have time, Ron!"

"Wait, Kim. I think Rufus hears something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego climbed the cliff like a professional (she got over her cliff-climbing habit when the fad died down but the skills that she had learned remained.) She made her way across the compound that led to his base. She saw a lot of very large dog tracks, but no dogs. She also passed what looked like a gift shop but it was obviously a trap. "What kind of idiot would ever fall for something so obvious?" she thought as she walked past. She made her way to the main building and knelt in front of a row of barred windows. She thought to cut through the bars but it was dark outside and she knew it would probably be noticed.

After scouting for a minute she found a window that was near the ground behind some bushes. A pretty stupid place for a window actually (unless you wanted to see bushes.) Her hand glowed green as she focused and cut the bars off the window. She then used the nail on her glove to cut the glass. She pushed the glass in and caught it before it could fall very far. She then crept into a dark room inside Dementor's lair.

She looked around the darkened room to see stacks of supplies. She walked past the shelves of toilet paper and sponges to make her way to the door. She could hear a lot of men outside talking. She knew that stealth was the key to saving Drakken, but the more she listened to the different men's voices the more enraged she got.

Henchman 1 "I guess that blue idiot won't be interfering with Professor Dementor's plans anymore."

Henchman 2 "Yeah, just because his skin was blue he thought he was evil?"

Henchman 3 "Without that green woman's help he was nothing. What was her name again?"

Henchman 4 "It's Shego. Yeah. Imagine that. An evil scientist who had a superhero as his assistant."

Henchman 2 "Ha, Ha! Yeah, what made him think he was evil anyways? Didn't he know that blue's out?"

Henchman 5 "Yeah, this year it's Evil Umber."

Just then another voice rang out, obviously in charge of the men here. "O.K. Men, stop your talking! We're not here to form a gossip club. It's our job to ensure that the Evil Elite knows of Drakken's fate."

Drakken's Fate?? That sounded too bad for Shego to wait any longer. She had to know NOW if Drakken was ok. He'd damn well better be ok! From the voices she could tell that they were at least a two dozen feet away from the door, plenty of room for her to react, so she simply opened it and stepped out into the large bright room. Her presence was known instantly as several men shouted "Shego!"

She faced about two dozen guards. Huge muscular guards. In what looked to be a large hallway. (6 men could easily walk side-by-side)

The lead henchman pointed at her "Get Her!"

Her power burst forth from her hands at those words, causing the men to pause. She yelled at the men "Where's Drakken!?"

The lead henchman yelled again "You heard me! You don't want to provoke the wrath of Professor Dementor!"

The men, spurred by his remarks, charged toward her. Shego was not in a mood to be challenged. These men wore rings that drastically increased their strength and used energy weapons when they fought. Fine. They want an unfair fight that's exactly what they'll get! Before the men had even covered half the distance to where she stood the flames on her hands blinked out and she shivered.

The lead henchman's eyes opened wide. She wasn't supposed to do that! Not against normal people! Then he glanced down at the power ring he and his men wore and suddenly regretted wearing it. "Oh, shoot." Was all he had time to say as she moved in a green blur to engage the poor men charging toward her.

Her lunging kick caught the first man in the chest, sending him flying backward into one of his companions. Another swung a quick punch at her, but to Shego it seemed the man was nearly standing still. She caught his arm, and flipped on it like an acrobat would a bar, kicking another man in the face with both her legs and sending him flying. She kept holding his arm and when her feet reached the ground she shifted her weight and threw him into another henchman. She ran forward to some of the slower henchmen, jumping forward and kicking him in the chest with both her legs. As he flew backward into another of his compatriots she kicked one of the men trying to rise to his feet. She heard a man yelling something and saw two others, closest to the door, turn and run back out. She sidestepped a strike from a henchman and grabbed his wrist as it moved past her head. She held it, twisting and turning her body. She used the man's arm to bring him down to the ground. She struck him in the back of the neck before he could react. Three others came at her in a group, but a plasma blast at their feet sent them flying backward again and she flipped back to her feet. The men kept their wits, though, and tried to use superior numbers to defeat her. With a quick (but silly looking) move four men rolled across the floor at her while she dealt with another of their comrades. When they neared her they suddenly sprang from their balls! Shego was suddenly surrounded! She had finished playing nice, though. She blasted them with her plasma (her training kicked in, much to her annoyance. Her blasts wouldn't really harm them, just put them out of commission.) First she blasted the two in front of her, then she flipped forward narrowly avoiding the blow one of the men had swung at her. She then blasted the other two. Another man, yelling, ran at her and jumped through air trying to kick her. A flick of her wrist sent him flying the backward.

She heard the leader saying something again and decided to put an end to him. Two henchmen still stood in her way (The rest were on the ground trying to get up or not moving) She ran toward the first and forward flipped over the punch she knew he would throw. She flipped over his head and as she passed overhead she reached down, grabbing the man's shoulders. She used her strength and momentum to continue her flip, bringing the large man over her head and throwing into the second man. Then she turned to the leader. He was looking at her eyes wide, like a deer at a car's headlights. She ran to him and grabbed the front of his uniform, lifting him off of his feet. He didn't make a move to defend himself.

She grabbed the man's uniform and glared into his eyes "Take them off!"

"What?"

"The rings! Take them off NOW!"

The two henchmen who had left the room were emerging with weapons. She didn't even bother to release the leader. She pointed at the men as the leader started to say "Stop". She pointed at each one and released green energy, destroying their weapons in turn. She then looked back at the leader.

"The rings!"

"Ok, Ok. You win." He took off his glove and slipped off the ring, throwing it on the floor (and deflating somewhat). The other men still able to move started doing the same. She released the leader, dropping him on his butt, and collected the rings. She clutched them in her glowing fist then dropped the molten metal on the floor. She grabbed the leader up again.

"Now. Where's Drakken?"

The leader seemed hesitant "Drakken?"

She fired up her hand with her power and held her claws close to his face. "Drakken. Now."

He was seasoned enough to not say a word or give her any clues (yet) but one of the younger men turned, just for a second, to look at the doorway at the far end of the hallway before catching himself and looking back at her. That was enough information for her, she threw the man back down and ran to the door. She peered through the bars into the dark cell and could see nothing. She tried the door handle and it opened (it's only locked from the inside.) She found a light switch and turned it on as she stepped into the room. She caught her breath as she walked into the room, looking at the table full of torture instruments. Then she saw the disintegrator laser. The door slammed shut as she walked deeper into the room but she didn't notice. She had seen it, hanging from the shackles on the wall. Doctor Drakken's lab coat. She breathed in deeply as she ran over to it, inspecting it. It was slashed and torn, but it was just his coat. Where was Drakken… Then she saw the ashes on the floor.

"no." she said softly, in disbelief.

She pulled the lab coat out of the shackled as she checked the laser and it was still hot from firing recently (They take hours to cool down after being used.) All the pieces fell into place. They had tortured and then killed him in such a way that he couldn't even be cloned. He was gone. Her eyes starting to tear up she walked back to the ashes. Back to Drakken. She clutched his coat to her chest as she sank to her knees in front of his ashes.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I.." she sobbed and caught her breath again "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I love you too." She clutched his coat to her chest and took some time to mourn his loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The henchmen saw her go into the cell with Drakken's remains. One of the more resourceful ones even managed to shut the door after she entered. Most of them were still trying to collect themselves.

One of the henchmen turned to the leader "Ok, we've got her locked up, Sir. Now what?"

The lead henchman's look was incredulous. "You think that cell will hold her? We need to get the hell out of here!"

The men looked confused for a moment. After all, it was in their contract to fight the heroes until they were arrested or knocked unconscious.

"Get moving, Men! That woman was holding back the whole fight. She could have killed us all any time she wanted. Do you think she will have the same reservations after she sees what's in that cell?"

The men knew what was in there. They started to collect themselves; those that were unhurt were helping those who couldn't walk yet. They started making their way to the exits with haste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She knelt down in front of his ashes, clutching his coat to her chest. Then her grief forced her to turn on herself. She couldn't save him, not in the club and not now. It was her fault and he was gone. Her grief was quickly being replaced by rage as she looked down.

There was nothing left of him now. Nothing but ashes

Ashes.

Shego's rage was quickly building. As one last moment of grief she turned his coat to ash and placed it with the rest of him, not wanting to leave anything of Drakken's in this place. Ashes. She may not be hero enough to save him, but she could damn sure do ashes! She could do ashes better than anyone on this planet! And before this night is over she will show it to that little troll Dementor. Her hands lit up as her power filled her and she stood up. A need for vengeance was screaming through her veins! She would have revenge for Drakken, first on Dementor, then his entire base and everything and everyone in it!


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible belongs to Disney. I own nothing!

Much work and not much time to myself, heh. for me this was a quick update.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus squeaked and pointed at the truck while tugging on Ron's ear.

Ron: "I think he hears something, K.P."

Kim turned to him "We have to go! Is this important?"

Rufus nodded emphatically and Kim caved "Fine, lets see what's in there, but lets do it fast!"

It took Kim and Ron several minutes to open the back of the truck. They pried the doors open and instantly something lunged from the shadows at Kim. She side-stepped and it missed, crashing into the ground. Then Kim recognized him. "Drakkin!"

He lay on the concrete with his face to the ground. Drakken wore nothing but his boxer shorts and his shoes. His arms were tied behind his back. His lunge had been some pathetic attempt to attack whoever was coming for him. Luckily his face had stopped his fall. Ron helped him to his feet. Drakken turned to him and said: "Thanks… uhhh…"

"It's Ron."

"Yes! So it is." During this exchange Rufus had climbed up the man's arms and had reached into the handcuffs keyhole with his small paw. Moments later Drakken was free. Rufus climbed up to his shoulder while he used his hands to rub his face. He then looked down at the animal "Thanks, Rufus."

Rufus gave him a squeak which probably meant "you're welcome" then Ron fumed "Oh, Come on! You can remember his name and not mine!!??"

Drakken was about to reply when Kim interrupted him "Come on, guys, we don't have time for this." She turned to Drakken "Why did they lock you up in a truck?"

Drakken was rubbing his wrists now "It was Dementor who locked me up here. Even his henchmen didn't know I was here. You see, the Evil Elite ordered my demise, but Dementor is just paranoid enough that I could convince him to keep me alive… At least for some time. If for no other reason than to prove me wrong. So, to make the Evil Elite happy he faked my torture and death. He even had me screaming into a microphone (and also so the henchmen would hear it) for about 20 minutes." He began rubbing his throat. "My throat is still raw."

Ron was confused "So if the Evil Elite wanted you dead, why fake it?"

Drakken replied "Dementor's paranoid and he has a big ego. He doesn't want to be used. By anyone. So he faked my death and stuck me out here. Should it turn out that he was manipulated, he can simply turn me in to Global Justice to clear his name, but should it turn out that the Evil Elite had been honest with him, he could simply finish the job and nobody would have been the wiser."

Kim nodded and started walking to the door they had came in, dragging the men with her. "Convenient. But why isn't he using his main base?"

Drakken shrugged. "He remarked that it seemed far too easy for heroes to break in and out of here, so he was staying in the prison holding area until the security in his main base was upgraded." He looked around. "Are you two the only ones who came to rescue me?"

Ron shook his head "No, Shego came too…"

Kim cut him off. "She went to the holding cells to free you while we came here to take out Dementor. He was supposed to be in this building. So now we need to get over there before anyone gets hurt." The others agreed and made haste (not fearing for Shego, but for the others.) They were already walking with haste toward the door they had entered. There was a loud growling, though, apparently the dogs had regained their nerve and were back. The heroes were too close to the exit to be stopped, though. The door slammed shut and the dogs charged into them, resulting in a really loud THUD and a pained look from the teenagers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego stood in the cell, her rage rising as she looked around at the instruments they had no doubt used to cause Drew pain. Their sight sickened her so she used her power to remove them. They flew and the partially melted metal instruments stuck to the scorched stone walls. The laser was next to fly across the room, its metal components bubbling and warping and the crystal shattered the barrel warping. One more pass of her hand cleared the room of anything else that may be in her path. She pointed at the door and focused, throwing a laser so intense it cut through the door and burned into the far wall. The door fell and she stepped out into the hallway expecting (hoping) for a fight. The men were trying to escape from the base though, and upon seeing her they made haste to clear her path. She strode up to the leader who had stayed behind to help the more injured guards and grabbed up by his uniform.

Her voice was cold when she spoke, making it even more threatening. "Where is Dementor?"

The leader pointed with a shaky hand "He's down there, Shego." She threw him down on his butt, intending to come back after she finished with Dementor. They wouldn't get very far before she finished. She strode down the hallway to a very secure looking door. She pointed and her power barely made a mark on the reflective metal. She let her anger fuel her power and her flames burned higher. Even her brain felt hot as she concentrated her power and her beam got brighter and finally burnt through the door and probably carved into the wall on the far side. If he was in its path, Dementor would already be dead, but she didn't care. He would be dead soon enough anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dementor had been watching from the safety of his office. He watched as Shego manhandled his guards. He watched her go into the cell containing Drakken's "remains". When she came out again he watched his cowardly henchmen flee before her. The entire time he was not too worried. After all, the worst that could happen is she would arrest him and once he escaped prison he would be a part of the Evil Elite!

When the beam came through the door Dementor was surprised. The material had been designed against her specifically. He had an escape hatch on the floor to the right of his desk. He had originally planned on walking to that side of his desk while gloating after she finally started to gain entrance to his office, then dropping down the hatch to safety. But now he decided that he should just leave immediately.

He started to get out of his chair when the door came crashing in. She was in the room instantly, standing on the other side of his desk. Dementor tried to act and got out of his chair. Before he could fully stand she had placed one hand on the corner of his desk and flung it across the room! His mind panicked for a second. This seemed wrong. This is not how a hero is supposed to act! He tried to step toward the escape hatch, but she grabbed his coat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. He looked to her, expecting some stupid hero quip or gloat, but upon looking at her face the only thing he saw was dried tears and rage. His mind raced. This was WRONG! Then, in horror, he realized the truth. The woman loved him. She loved Drakkin and had seen his staged death. She wasn't here to arrest him. She was here for revenge! He tried to talk, but fear had suddenly clenched his throat. He tried to push away, grabbing the arm that held him aloft by his coat, but it was no use. She was too strong. She slapped his arms away and her other hand glowed green as she brought her claws toward him. His eyes closed instinctively as he tried to push away once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She burned through his door and entered his office. The idiot seemed startled that she had gained entrance so quickly. He hid behind his desk so she grabbed the corner and with a wave of her arm she flung it across the room. Before he could take a step toward some kind of escape hatch or trap she had grabbed him. She had paused for a millisecond, almost grabbing him up by his neck but decided to grab his coat instead. She lifted him off the floor using his coat. She didn't grab him by his throat because he was going to need that to scream. Her power poured into her hand as she brought it to bear on Dementor. The coward closed his eyes as he tried to push her away.

She flinched inwardly at the voice she heard suddenly in the doorway.

Kim: "Shego? What are you doing?"

Shego didn't even turn to look. Kim wasn't stopping her! Not this time. The man deserved what he was about to get, so she decided to act quickly, before she could be stopped. Then the second voice made her freeze.

Drakken: "Shego?"

She turned her head and there in the doorway between Kim and Ron stood Drew. In his underwear. She dropped Dementor like a bag of trash and was in the doorway in an instant.

Drakken whined: "Shego, have you seen my clothes? It's so cold here I think my skin's turning bluer than it normally is."

It was really him. She didn't care about Dementor anymore, or even Kim and Ron. She threw her arms around him.

"Shego…. I can't… breath…" She just smiled more as she hugged him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dementor lay on the floor where he was dropped. Shego had apparently forgotten about him. The others did as well as they watched the woman's uncharacteristic show of affection. Dementor's thought went to the gun he still had on his person. He could probably get a shot off, or maybe two before anyone could react. But he didn't bother. Drakken was beneath him, and with the knowledge that he now had about Shego he was not angered by her actions. He realized that the woman's actions had been…. Predictable. She had been played, much like he himself had. No, he no longer cared about Drakken, or Shego, or even Kim Possible. Kim may have foiled his schemes, and Drakken and Shego may have occasionally annoyed him with theirs. But they had never used him or manipulated him. No, only the Evil Elite had done that. And nobody uses Professor Dementor!

The Evil Elite will regret ever trying to manipulate someone who's superior to them!

Kim Possible and her sidekick finally noticed him again. The sidekick walked over and helped him to his feet. It was about this time they heard the Global Justice ships outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron helped the villain to his feet. Dementor didn't struggle. (He was far better off now than the fate he had faced a minute ago.) Kim and Ron stood near Dementor as Shego released Drakken at the sound of the Global Justice ships. After she released him Drakken whined again.

"Seriously, Shego, have you seen my clothes?"

She smirked "Yeah. I saw your lab coat and I torched it."

He hugged his arms, shivering a little. "Was that really necessary? Those coats are expensive!"

She pointed at him "Hey! You haven't even thanked me for rescuing you!?"

"Well… Technically it was Kim Possible and the buffoon…"

Ron: "HEY!"

Drakken kept talking "…who rescued me, not you."

She scowled and her hands lit up. "So, let's see who's going to save you NOW!?" And she chased him out of the room. Kim and Ron watched them run off and grinned. Shego was a lot more bark than bite where Drakken was concerned.

Drakken ran through the now-empty hallway and found himself near the prison cell. Knowing that they were out of earshot of the others he slowed to a stop. She did the same. He had figured out why she had chased him out of the room. She wanted them to be alone. He spoke first, remembering what he had said to her and the long pause afterward (before they were attacked) "Shego, umm… About what I said earlier…"

She interrupted him. "Yeah. About what you said earlier." She looked up into his eyes. "I just want you know know… the things you say you feel… Well, I feel the same way."

Drakken was shocked and to hear those words. "But Shego, after what I said in the club, when you didn't reply…"

She interrupted him again, taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry, Drew, I should have said it then. I should have said SOMETHING… But I guess I was scared…"

He almost laughed at the thought. Her scared? Shego? "Scared?" he said "I've seen you battle armies of henchmen and ninjas, and even get shot at and you never get scared!"

"That's fighting." She replied. "I'm good at fighting." She paused, then forced herself to say. "But I've never been good at love…"

"I think you're great at it!"

She threw her arms around him again. "Shego…. Can't breath…"

The two walked back in time to see Dementor being handcuffed and walked off by Global Justice personnel. Will Du was talking with Kim and Ron. Kim saw the two approach and said to the agent: "ahh. Here they are."

Agennt Will Du turned around "As I was telling Mrs. Possible and Mr. Stoppable, I am going to need all of you civilians to make a formal statement during the flight back to the States. They can be verbal and we have recording equipment and computers in the aircraft for this purpose…" He paused for a second and said. "Good lord, man! Where's your clothes??"

During the long flight back to the States they each, in turn, submitted their statements. The entire flight Shego thought about what she had almost lost, and how she felt about it. She decided that she wasn't going to be like the cheerleader. She wouldn't lead him on. She wouldn't keep him at arm's length. She knew what she wanted, and wouldn't waste time getting it! And she wasn't going to waste time with half-steps. She was only half-listening to the conversation when she heard Ron whine "Aww Man! By the time we get back the night will be over."

One of the Global Justice men added "Most of today will be over as well, sir."

Kim consoled him "Don't worry, Ron. We can snuggle again next week." Ron perked up slightly at this and was about to reply when Shego cut him off.

"You can do it again tonight. I'm going to spend the night at Drew's"

Kim, Ron and Drakken turned to her saying "What?"

She turned to Drakken "Or am I not welcome in your house?"

"But of course you're welcome…"

"Then it's settled. You two can have your little snuggle time. Just don't do it on my couch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Global Justice was nice enough to drop them off at their perspective vehicles. Kim and Ron drove from the Postal Airport, and Shego and Drakken were dropped off at the Karaoke club (the repairs had already started.) Shego followed his car with her own. The entire time he drove he would keep checking his rear-view mirror to ensure she was still there. His nervousness increased with each glance. Here she was, following him to his house… After what had been said he could only guess why, and the very idea made him feel hot. All these years of working with her he had treated her like a co-worker (usually), not like a woman. But it's also true that he had occasionally stolen a glance of her. Especially when she would work out in those tight leotards. No warm-blooded man wouldn't. And now she was following him to his house! The drive was short, but it seemed like an eternity to him. After they put their cars in the garage (2-car garage) they walked to the door. Before entering he paused in the doorway as she walked up.

"Shego… Are you sure you want to do this?"

She didn't say a word. She just stepped into his arms and put her hand around his neck, pulling down into a kiss. A kiss that had been years in the making.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Of course she wasn't! She was nervous and a little scared. It's been SO LONG since she's last had any kind of relationship. And now here she was. But she was going to be brave! The courage he showed at the restaurant was incredible, telling her his feeling like that without knowing her thoughts or feeling. She would be no less brave!

She pulled him into a kiss that she could swear she used none of her power, but sparks still flew. When she pulled away he could do little more than mumble for a few seconds, so she stepped in first. His house was kept in the same manner that he had kept his labs. Neat and clean and disorganized. She was a little hungry, but would worry about that later. She was also feeling a little tired, and remembered all the power she's used and all the fighting she had done. Well, first thing's first, she could wake herself up and clean up with a shower.

"Drew, Where's your shower?"

Drakken almost blushed at the question. He finished closing the door and walked toward the bedroom "Well, there's a shower in the guest bathroom, and another here in the bedroom…"

"Good. I'll be right out." She walked into the bedroom, which looked just like his rooms from his villain's lairs. She went right to a drawer, found a T-shirt and went to the bathroom. Drakken was still waiting in the living room when she closed the bathroom door and started up the shower. The water felt SO GOOD on her skin, helping to calm her nerves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken heard the shower when he walked into the room. Thankfully she had closed the bathroom door, so he had time to do a few things. He tidied up the room as best he could and put fresh linen on the bed. He was finishing up when Shego walked out of the bathroom. She wore one of his T-shirts (it went low enough that he couldn't see if she wore anything under it.) It was jaw-dropping.

Shego stood there for a second, then said "Need a camera?"

"Oh, sorry, Shego. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

His mind worked fast "It's just I sweated a lot while I was a hostage. So I need a shower too."

She seemed impatient as he walked into the bathroom. He started up the shower and got in. He showered thoroughly and got out and brushed his teeth. He put on his boxers and his pajama bottoms and opened the bathroom door. He could see her laying in the bed as he stepped out of the bathroom. She looked stunning, but her eyes were closed and she was softly snoring. Drakken sighed and figured she's probably used a lot of energy today. Oh well, he thought as he walked over to her sleeping form. He pulled the covers over her and went back to the bathroom to take another longer, much colder, shower. Then he fell asleep on the sofa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego woke up by her growling stomach. She awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a second, looking up at the strange ceiling, to remember where she was. She sat up and noticed she still wore what she had on the night before. Then it hit her as she mentally slapped herself. "I fell asleep!" She sighed as she flopped back onto the pillow. Then she said "Drew?" as she sat back up again, preparing to get out of the bed. There was no reply, but her stomach growled again and a wonderful scent was emanating from outside the room. She went out and found a large breakfast on the kitchen table. And a note.

"Good Morning, Shego. Unfortunately, I have to work today. I prepared a meal for you before leaving. I know how hungry you get when you expend a lot of energy. We usually work longer hours when we are forced to work on weekend days, and I do not know what time I will be getting home. I would have called in sick, but I am project manager. There is a lot of responsibility involved with being manager, so they need me there. (especially since I missed work yesterday. They are even charging me leave time for the time I missed while kidnapped. And they call me evil.) I will call you the moment I am off work. (They do not allow personal communication devices in the advanced areas of the labs.)

P.S. Thank you for rescuing me, even if you did allow Kim Possible and her buffoon friend to tag along.

P.S.S. If you wish, I can set up a room for you here like you always had in my lairs. You know you are always welcome, even if you bring those two do-gooders along.

Shego smiled as she read the last part. That was his unique way of telling her that she was always welcome. She knew that already, though, especially after his speech at the club, and what she had said after the rescue. Yes. She did plan on taking him up on his offer. It's just a shame that this place was so far from the college. Dropping out flashed through her mind, but she pushed it down. No, she would finish this degree and graduate with honors. Kimmie wasn't going to have a degree to hold over her head! She finished eating and showered and dressed. She arrived at the dorm soon afterward. She entered the room with her usual stealth (She didn't do it on purpose, its just second nature.)

The first thing that caught her attention was the happy couple. There they lay, Kim on top of Ron, still wearing the same mission clothes they had wore the night before (but with many more wrinkles.) They were still asleep (probably after an all-night session.)

The only problem was… They were sleeping ON HER COUCH! And wait, was Ron DROOLING??!!! Her lips curled up in a snarl. They are done befouling her furniture for today! She looked around and found a large book, which she dropped on the coffee table near the couch. The teens jumped at the loud sound.

"Wakey, Wakey"

The two sat up, straightening their clothes. Kim looked up "Shego? Why are you here?"

"Doy. I live here."

"That's not what I meant…" (What Kim meant was that she and Ron had assumed both Shego and Drakken were older and more mature, so they figured the two would express their feelings in a more mature way than She and Ron had.)

"I know what you mean, and it's none of your business." She paused, then sat down beside the two lovebirds on the couch. They just stared at her, so she sighed and continued. "Well, if you must know, nothing happened."

They both seemed surprised, especially after the way she had been acting after the rescue. Kim smirked. "Nothing?"

Shego sighed "Oh grow up, cupcake. This isn't the first time Me and Drew shared the same bed."

------------FLASHBACK ( YAY )-------------

Shego had been forming the ice castle all day. She was carving another window in the castle's ice-wall with her green energy. She was covered in sweat and tired from the long day's work. (Her power enabled her to work with ice better than any machine, so after a pay raise and a lot of begging she finally agreed to build it for him.) It was approaching nightfall and her green plasma was providing more light than the sun now. She finished the window and turned to look at him.

He was studying the blueprints. "Shego, I think you carved that window about an inch too far to the left." She scowled at him. "But, I think it will do."

She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked over the work she had put into the castle thus far. It was mostly completed and needed only a few more hours of work in the morning (sometimes its hard work being evil.) Drakken walked up to stand beside her, also inspecting the ice castle. She looked up at him. "So, Dr. D., are you going tell me the big plan?"

He still studied the castle as he spoke "Well, Shego, It came to me while I was watching the Discovery channel. It seems every year they make a hotel completely out of snow and ice! And it does extremely well! So, I figured we can't possibly fail if we used that same formula."

Her hand went to her forehead and she wished she hadn't asked him about his plan. She thought about destroying the castle for a moment, but she had put too much work into it already. May as well finish it and see what happens. Maybe if it doesn't get destroyed by Kimmie she could sell it.

The wind started to pick up as they went back to their tent. (She had set up the tent while he waited in the hovercraft with the heater blowing. She had almost yelled at him to help, but then figured it would probably be better if she assembled it herself.) They each climbed in their respective sleeping bags and he turned off the light to preserve the batteries. In the dark they undressed inside their bags to their undergarments. Shego had worked hard all day and just wanted to sleep, but a strange noise in the dark kept her awake.

Drakken lay in the dark, in his sleeping bag. It was absolutely freezing! He had thought to stay fully dressed inside the bag, but had read somewhere that he was better off this way. But he had surely misjudged the thickness of his sleeping bag. He was determined to make the best of it, though, and even laid his coat over the sleeping bag trying to provide more warmth. It didn't work and he lay there shivering. He tried to make the best of it, though, but he couldn't sleep like this. As the temperature dropped further his shivering got worse and his teeth started to chatter.

Shego's voice rang out in the dark silence. "Can't you be quiet?"

"I'm sorry, Shego. It's just a little cold here."

"If you're going to be cold, at least be quiet about it! Some of us worked all day."

The tent was silent for a few minutes. Then his teeth started to chatter again as he shivered in the dark.

"Drakken!"

"Su, Su… Sorry, Shego." His teeth chattered as he talked. He put a lot of effort, and they stopped. The tent was silent for a few more minutes, then his teeth started to chatter once more.

"Drakken, why can't you be QUIET!?"

"I'm trying. It's just so cold in here…" His teeth didn't stop this time as his shivering was getting worse.

She was silent for a minute, laying there listening to his teeth chatter. Her heart wasn't nearly as cold as the temperature outside, though, and she started to feel sorry for the man. "Look, Drakken, if this is what it takes to shut you up, you can share my sleeping bag."

Drakken thought he had heard her wrong. There was no way she could possibly be offering him this gift. Not Shego. Then she said "Well, Come on. I don't have all night. Better hurry before I come to my senses and get used to listening to your teeth chatter."

He reacted instantly, unzipping his own bag and feeling for hers in the dark. "Watch the hands, Doc!"

He didn't reply as he finally found the zipper and zipped it down. She scooched over to make room for him in the bag and he slipped in. Hers was the same type of sleeping bag as his, but when he slid in the warmth hit him. She was so warm! To him it felt like heaven with his beautiful assistant in her warm sleeping bag.

Shego lay on her side, facing away from Drakken. She was nearly asleep, finally, when she felt something hard brushing against the thin fabric covering her backside. "That had better be some kind of ray gun that's touching me! And it had better stop!"

Drakken's voice said "Oh, sorry Shego." And there was a clink as he threw the ray gun outside the bag. Polar bears probably wouldn't attack them in the middle of the night anyways. And the (happy) couple drifted off to sleep.

----------END FLASHBACK------------

Shego finished with "So, you see, Princess, unlike you and the sidekick…"

Ron: "hey!"

"Me and Drew can spend more than 10 minutes together without groping all over each other."

Kim reflected: "Whatever happened to that castle?"

"Oh. I sold it to some guy in Antarctica. It's now the lair of the Ice Monarch."

"That sounds like a villain's name."

"Yeah, he lords over the penguins and the polar bears or something. Who cares?"

Kim and Ron shrugged and it was dropped. Then Kim remembered "Homework! Oh, I have SO MUCH homework due tomorrow."

Shego agreed "Yeah, me too. I may as well get started." She went to her room.

After she shut the door Kim turned to Ron. "Well, want to get a bite to eat?"

Ron was never somebody you had to ASK if they wanted food. "Sure thing, Kim! And after that I can help you with your homework."

Kim grimaced at the thought of Ron's help with homework and replied "I think I'll just get Wade's help. And before we go I need to freshen up a little."

"Yeah, me too."

So the couple showered (separately) and went out for a big breakfast. After they walked out of the front door and it closed, Shego came out of her room with sanitizing spray in one hand and a rag in the other. She then attacked her leather couch with them.

Kim and Ron arrived back early in the afternoon, he gave her a goodbye kiss and drove home. She walked in to see Shego on the couch with books spread out on the coffee table and her MP3 player on. Apparently the music was good because she was tapping her pencil to the beat. She would occasionally write an answer on the paper lying on an open book, read the next passage, then go back to tapping.

Kim walked past her to her room, she also had a lot of work to do, but she had help. She opened up her first book and after a few questions she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

Wade: "Hey Kim, how can I help you?"

Kim smiled at the words he used "Well, Wade. You see, our mission kept us out pretty late last night and Ron was here, so you see…"

Wade knew where this was going "So, you didn't get any of your homework done?"

"Exactly! And I was hoping…"

"Sorry, Kim. I'm not a tutor. And you have hours to do your homework…"

"But it'll take all night!"

"Sorry, Kim. That's the breaks. You should have seen the hours I put into my degree."

Kim started to make her puppy-dog face and Wade added quickly "I think I hear the phone, Kim. Sorry, Igottago!" and her ace-in-the-hole was gone. Kim growled at herself for a second and decided to buckle-down. She grabbed her books, had Shego make room on the couch and table, grabbed a few Red Bulls and got to work.

A few hours later Drakken called Shego. He started apologizing for working so late, explaining how terrible he felt for leaving that morning, but how important this new responsibility was for his career and new life. He told her that he was going to come and get her, to take her to a late dinner, but she heard the weariness in his voice (apparently he didn't sleep well the last few nights) She knew he was working longer hours on some special project for Global Justice (which was also part of his parole) so she told him that she understood his longer hours and that he should get some sleep. She wished him a good night and told him to call the following day when he got home from work.

Shortly after that Shego was finishing up, she put her books away and saw Kim still struggling on the same question she's been on for the last fifteen minutes. She sat back down next to her and looked at Kim's paper.

Kim was looked at her and asked "Oh, how much do you know much about physics?"

"Oh, I've picked up a few things. Like this formula should read like this." She changed a few numbers on the page and nodded approvingly at her handiwork.

Kim was surprised "You haven't even taken this course yet! How do you know about physics?"

Shego smirked "When you've spent enough time having Drakken's experiments blow up in your face you'll learn some of the basics so you can double check his equations. It's out of self preservation."

Kim chuckled at the statement, then said "Well, how about this one?" She pointed at a harder question with her pencil.

Shego's brow furrowed as she studied it. "I'm a little rusty princess. I sorta just picked up what I know. And I didn't study formally so I don't know a lot the technical terms."

Kim frowned, thinking she was going to be left alone with her problems, but Shego continued "Let me make a sandwich and I'll help you finish. It will be a good refresher for when I take the class next semester."

The two spent the rest of the evening together, learning some new things about their schoolwork, and a few new things about each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemini stood in the control room of his base surrounded by screens and henchmen. He was watching the news very intently. Finally the headline he was looking for flashed across the screen. "Blue scientist saved by Green hero" He sighed. Shego wasn't a wanted criminal, so he wouldn't be able to (save her from Global Justice tyranny.) he turned to Agent Alpha "It seems that idiot Dementor couldn't follow simple instructions."

"He is fortunate that he isn't in your employ, sir."

"Yes, quite." He paused thoughtfully and said "But I will still have a super-powered ally. Alpha, assemble a team and bring me the copy."

"Yes, sir!" and the agent walked off quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible and all things related, like Shego, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Rufus, the Kimmunicator Green and Black jumpsuits and annoying brothers all belongs to Disney.

Mild cursing and violence in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day was back to normal. Kim hit the gym in the morning and found Shego already there (as usual.) The two worked out, then sparred for a while before an alarm went off indicating that it was time to get ready for class. They went back to their room, dressed and went to class. Kim went to the nearby café for breakfast after her first class was over. She saw the back of Shego's head across the room and started walking over to put her books down when she saw Bonnie. She spun on her heel to walk away when she heard Shego's voice "Hey, Kimmie. Come take a seat."

"Oh, well, I haven't ordered anything yet…"

"I ordered for you." Shego pointed to a breakfast platter sitting beside her.

"I'm not really hungry…"

"Bullshit. I know you haven't eaten yet and we had a good workout this morning." She patted the seat beside her and Kim had little choice but to sit down.

Kim turned to the other girl and gave a minimal greeting "Bonnie"

"Kim"

She sat down and started eating. The conversation was cold at first but by the time they had to go back to class they were laughing. Kim went back to class smiling. She actually had a civil conversation… with Bonnie.. And Shego. One year ago she wouldn't believe either could happen.

That evening after classes were over Kim and Shego sat in their dorm finishing up homework when the phone rang. It was Drakken. He had gotten off work late again. He informed her that the science center had him was working 11 hour shifts until his project was finished. He still insisted that he would come and pick Shego up, but she declined. The man was tired and he needed his rest if he was going to be working long days. She hoped that his long hours would be over soon because she did want to spend some 'quality' time with him and she didn't want him tired and distracted by his work when she did it.

Ron came over and he spent a few hours with Kim and the two went out to eat. By the time they came back it was getting late, Ron kissed her goodnight and Kim carried a Beuno Naco bag she got "To Go" for her roommate, in case she was hungry. The woman wasn't there, however. Shego arrived later, covered in sweat.

"They gym? This late?"

"Yeah, Princess. One of us has to stay in fighting shape."

"Here. I picked this up in case you wanted it."

Shego grumbled a "Thank you." And she went in to take a shower. Kim watched her go into the bathroom and hoped that Drakken's schedule eased up soon so Shego would get out more than just to train.

The following day Kim, Shego, Bonnie and Monique went shopping after classes. Kim had declined to take Ron along because she was picking out things to wear on dates with him. Kim had started to invite him along when the other girls told her not to. When she asked why they hesitated to answer until Shego bluntly said "Kimmie if you asked a man to go shopping and pick out what he wanted you to wear on a date, he'd say nothing is fine."

Kim replied "You mean what I already have is fine?"

Bonnie said "No. As in he'd want you naked."

"Ron's not like that!"

Monique laughed "Every man's like that."

Kim didn't really agree, but there was no point in arguing.

They had a lot of fun shopping but what surprised Kim was whose advice she caught herself listening to the most. Shego's advice seemed to be dead-on.

Monique asked her "Girl, if your fashion sense is so keen, why do you always wear black and green?"

Shego sighed and said "Watch." She picked out a few garments and went to change. She came out wearing a primarily red shirt and some brown pants.

Monique took in the outfit. The brown, red and her pale green skin. She even wore some silver earrings. "It puts me in the Christmas spirit."

"Exactly." And she went back to change.

Bonnie didn't really involve herself in shopping for Kim, but did pick out a few outfits she felt would look good on herself. And she picked out an outfit for Shego and even one she thought Monique would like. (she was right)

That night after they had said their goodbye's Kim put away her clothes and called Ron. He was happy to hear her (and see her on his Roncomunicator) and she was happy to talk with him. They talked until she was tired and started to yawn.

"I can see you're getting tired, K.P. so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Ron. See you tomorrow."

She heard the TV so she went into the living room to turn it off. Shego was sitting on the couch watching the 'News at 10' expectantly. She didn't usually do this so Kim asked "What's the Sitch?"

"Just watch."

Sure enough after the opening remarks they played an interview with Team Go members Hego and Mego.

Reporter "The mayor has asked for your help with a super villain. Can you describe him?"

Hego: "Well, He's calls himself the Sewer Rat. He claims to have the city at his mercy through his genius. He is demanding 10 million dollars before the week is out or he will back up every sewer line in the city."

Mego "Could you imaging the smell?"

Reporter: "So, what are your plans?"

Hego: "Well, without giving away our plans, Team Go will delve into his nefarious lair and track this villain down where he lives! We will… Flush him out… and introduce him to our own brand of Sanitary Justice!"

Both Kim and Shego smacked their forehead at this remark. The interview wasn't over but they had heard enough. Kim turned to Shego "So, have they called you?"

"No, but I know they will."

"Well, maybe they won't need you on this one. After all, it is just some ticked off plumber we're talking about."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

----------------------------------

Kim turned off the TV and they went to their respective rooms. Kim had turned out the lights and settled in when she heard Shego's cell phone ring. Then she heard Shego's voice: "The guys a PLUMBER! Any policeman with a stun gun could go down and take care of this. The city pays people to handle these things!... No! I'm not going…… Yes. That's final! Good night!"

Kim heard the phone slam shut and there was silence. And sure enough, about 10 minutes later Kim heard stomping footsteps and the door opened and slammed. She settled off to sleep with a smile.

-------------------------------

Shego cursed as she drove. Her stupid brothers were going after some idiot who had threatened the city with a pipe wrench! The Sewer Rat! I mean, Come ON! While she drove she made a call.

Wade's tired voice answered: "Hello?"

"Sorry if I woke you Nerdlinger but my brothers are being stupid…"

Wade cleared his throat.

She restarted "Sorry, Wade, now about my brothers…"

"If your brothers went after Sewer Rat they probably went down the main access hatch. That's here."

Shego's phone wasn't that advanced. "Where?"

"Look at your Navigator system."

Sure enough the navigator in her car had a line leading to the main line. He had hacked into her car's navigator to show her. Who was this kid?

"Umm. Thanks, kid. You can go back to sleep now."

He cleared his throat again.

"Good Night… Wade."

Wade smiled (she couldn't see him, but he was) "Good luck, Shego."

She arrived at the main access hole (a slightly larger manhole) and the cover was off, and Team Go's hovercraft was nearby. She scouted several nearby manholes, and they were all welded shut. It was obviously a trap. Shees, you'd think her brothers would learn by now. She found a nearby manhole and used her finger to undo the weld holding it shut. She pried the cover up and slipped inside. She slid down the ladder and landed smoothly in the knee-high water below. Then the smell hit her.

"Gah!" (cough, cough) She held her hand over her mouth, but it was covered with filth from the ladder. She heard a loud motor and heard a voice so she started running toward the noise. The sooner she got out of here the better.

She ran while using her flame as a light source. At the first intersection she was seen by a man with what looked like a large dog.

Man: "It's Shego! I told them she'd come!" he looked down at the dog. "Attack!"

The dog rushed toward her and leapt at her throat. She sidestepped the attack and charged at the man. He was pulling out a gun when she closed on him. She tried to close on him but being in water up to her knees slowed her down. He aimed toward her and pulled the trigger but the gun clicked. He looked down at the weapon in panic "Stupid thing! I knew we had to keep these things dry!" She closed on him and he threw the gun at her. She ducked it and jump kicked, knocking him on his back in the filthy water. She spun around to deal with the dog and it was nearly on her again. It was in this moment she realized that it wasn't a dog at all! It was a huge rat! It didn't leap this time, but closed on her and tried to raise up on its hind legs and knock her down. She was much stronger than she looked, though, and she grabbed it by its neck and held it up. She stunned it with her other hand and let it drop.

"Ewww!" She said as she turned and ran again toward the sound of the noise. She came to a huge room under the main access manhole. She lit up the room with her green power, taking in what she saw. There as a huge metal sphere spinning around, supported by a machine underneath being manned by two henchmen and two more rats. She instantly realized its purpose. They had put this thing under the main access hatch to trap anyone who climbed into the sewers. They had probably greased the ladder too. And once you had someone trapped in the sphere it would fill with water and spin. With it spinning around and because of a complete lack of light those trapped inside would be too dizzy and disoriented to be able to be able to break out. She had to act fast!

One of the men shouted as she walked in shedding green light "Look, It's Her!" They drew their weapons as she flung plasma. The plasma hit the water in front of the men, causing the water to explode upward and cover them. The men threw their hand in front of their faces instinctively to protect them. The rats hesitated for a moment, startled by the green energy and exploding water. She was on them in an instant, ripping the gun out of the hands of the first man before he could react. One of the rats lunged at her and she grabbed the man's arm and spun him to meet the impact of the large creature. She turned on the other man. He was trying to draw a bead on her but had to wait for his partner to get out of the way. The man and rat crashed into the water, it splashed up and she was on the other man before the water settled. He brought the gun toward her and she grabbed his wrist, twisting it and spinning the man around. He fired and the last rat made a loud cry and ran off. She chopped the back of his neck and he collapsed. The other man was getting up now, and so was the other rat. It charged at her growling and she took a few running steps toward it. It lunged toward her with mouth open and teeth ready to bite and she jump kicked, her foot connecting squarely with its sensitive nose. The force of the impact sent them both backward, then it got up, eyes watering and it ran off squealing. She turned to the final man scowling and raised her flaming claws. He put his hands up and said "I surrender?"

She stepped toward him putting her fingers to his forehead and knocking him out. "You're damn right you do."

She looked at the machine spinning the sphere and there was a large lever, like the ones on a roller coaster ride. She merely grabbed it and pulled and the sphere started slowing and finally stopped. As the sphere slowed to a stop the thought going through Shego's head was "At least I got through this without too much filth." The sphere stopped spinning and she took a second to examine it. She didn't see any kind of door. So, she decided to make on. She knew her brothers were probably inside so she cut carefully. She pressed her fingers to the metal and began to cut.

---------------------------------------

The boys had been spinning around for several minutes in this stupid pitch-black sphere. When it had filled with foul smelling water (if that was water) they began to panic, but they were too dizzy to know which direction was even way up anymore. Hego couldn't get the leverage to punch through the steel while they continued to spin. The sphere continued to fill with this liquid and they were helpless to try and escape. They had fallen into a death trap! Then, suddenly, the sphere stopped spinning. Then Hego saw a green light! Their sister was here! He went toward the green light.

------------------------------------

She began cutting the metal and suddenly Hego's glowing fist crashed through the metal sphere above her head. He reached his other hand through and pried the metal apart and Shego was completely doused with filth. The look on her face was comical. She stood there with this look while her brothers stumbled out of the sphere coughing. They were ok and she was too angry to speak. She stormed off while they gathered themselves.

------------------------------------

The Sewer Rat was gloating as he talked on his cell phone. His plan was perfect! They had really fallen for it and now he would make it into the big time! He would be the villain known for destroying Team Go! He hung up his phone as he hastened his pace, he was walking through the sewer toward the trap to check its progress. Then suddenly Shego appeared out of the water. She grabbed him up by his furry shirt with one hand and held him off the ground while lighting up her other hand. She looked at him with a rage so intense her eyes seemed to glow green.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO WASH THIS STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR!?!?!?"

He screamed and passed out. She scowled as he went limp in her hand.

Hego walked up behind her and said. "Great job, Sis!" Mego and the twins had stayed behind to secure the henchmen and the large rats.

"NO TALKING!" She dropped the limp man in the filthy water and stormed off.

Shego tried her best to keep her car clean for the ride home, leaving her brothers to handle the clean-up and reporters. She covered the interior with garbage bags she keeps in her trunk and drove back to the dorm. She stepped inside and started undressing on another garbage bag she brought with her.

She was finally calming down when Kim's voice rang out. "Ewww what smells like raw sewage?"

Shego growled, then stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, and spent the next hour in the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego's clone sat in the dark. She sat in the Shego's old room in one of Drakken's old lairs staring at the last packet from a box of crackers. That had been the result of her last heist, a box of crackers.

Sure, it had been fun at first, the first few days that is, being free from Mastermind's controls. She had thought she was free to roam, to see the country, to steal whatever she wanted and nobody could touch her. She had even entertained the thought of going to finish Shego off after the wrist Hego had broken was healed (and before Shego woke from her coma.) But the small army of guards around the hospital made that thought unappealing.

Then the nightmare began.

She was at a McDonalds one day and she was suddenly attacked. AT A MCDONALDS! About a dozen Global Justice personnel appeared out of nowhere demanding her surrender. She laughed at them and her hands lit up. She even enjoyed that fight. The commando's didn't use lethal weapons (It was a crowded McDonalds after all.) And she escaped but she forgot her order! That annoyed her until the next day. She was shopping at a Wal-Mart and the same thing happened. Who tipped her off this time!? She escaped by stealing a car then running through a few buildings and then stealing another car. Later that same day she tried to get something to eat from a gas station and was even going to pay for it! But when she got out of the bathroom the cashier was gone and the place was full of Global Justice commandos again! And since there were no bystanders they were using lethal weapons. She was no longer amused and decided to end this now! She scowled and pointed at one of the men and fired a laser that bounced off some kind of shield! (from a belt designed from the modified plans they seized from some of Drakken's lairs.) They opened fire and she just barely escaped with several close calls and a wound where a bullet grazed her leg.

She took refuge in an abandoned house and was woken up later that night by commandos rushing through the doors and windows. They boxed her in and demanded she surrender. She had to burn a hole in the floor under her feet, then fell to the floor below and blasted a hole in the wall, and stole one of their vehicles to make her escape. She also took a bullet in the shoulder. Her hunger and exhaustion made her start to loath these men. Why couldn't they just leave her alone!?

The next week was a blur of her running nearly constantly from Global Justice personnel who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It was like they always knew where she was! She finally took refuge in one of Drakken's old lairs and stumbled in Shego's old room. She climbed into the bed exhausted. She thought to just lay there until the troops arrived again and dozed off. (They rarely gave her more than a few hours.) She woke up to the sound of a bird chirping. It was daylight and they had not come for her! After spending half a day resting she decided to make this place her refuge. (There was enough of Shego's residual DNA in many of the lairs that they could not put the tracking devices near them.) She went out, stole a farm truck and tried to get something to eat from a small store and sure enough the troops appeared. She lost them and a few hours later she tried to get some Burger King, and new troops arrived. They disabled her truck but she ran through the woods and escaped, but not before getting another scar. She arrived back at the lair when she knew she was safe and looked (again) through every shelf in the place and found nothing edible. She screamed in anger and frustration. Why can't they leave her alone! Her was starting to feel weak from lack of nutrition. She hadn't managed to get much from any of her heists, and she spent a lot of energy on every escape. Her stomach was growling nearly constantly now but she had started to dread facing those troops again. They were immune to her laser and plasma blasts and her hunger was making her weak and slow. And these men were shooting to kill! She rested and healed, listening to her stomach growl and out of desperation she went out the following morning.

She wore a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and a lot of makeup, trying to cover her skin's hue. She was fairly sure nobody could recognize her. She made her way through the woods to a nearby road and walked the few miles to a gas station. She went inside and the cashier nodded at her. She kept an eye on the cashier while she browsed their meager variety of edible food. The cashier was watching a small TV and seemed to pay her little mind.

Then a booming voice was heard outside (CLONE, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP)

She scowled at the cashier, but the woman seemed just as surprised as she was. She ran to the woman "Does this place have a rear exit?"

The shocked woman nodded pointed. She ran in the back past the supplies they kept and as an afterthought she grabbed a handful of food including fruit pies, beef jerky and a box of crackers. She stopped just before she got to the door and took a deep breath. Then she flared her power and kicked the door open and took off in a dead run. There were officers waiting, of course, and they opened fire. She didn't slow her run while throwing plasma at the troops to no effect, it bounced off their shields. She heard a whistle as a bullet zinged past her ear and parted her hair and she ran toward the nearby woods. One of the men was in her way, trying to draw a bead on her quick form. She dodged right and left as he fired and a bullet grazed her left arm (sending most of her supplies flying out of her hands.) She jumped at him and connected with a kick but the man barely moved. He seemed dense. Full of muscle. He seemed unfazed by her attack so she took off running and didn't look back. She disappeared in the nearby woods.

She arrived at the lair after dark. She sat down on a dusty chair to look at her haul. The only thing that she had managed to keep was that stupid box of crackers! She was so hungry that she devoured two of the packets before she slowed. She decided to try and save the rest for later. The following day she ate another pack and started feeling a little better. Most of her bullet grazes and minor wounds were healing, but it made her hungry. She had almost opened the last pack but she realized that if she ate the last of her food then she'd have to go out and face those troops again. And she didn't want to do that yet, so she saved them. The following day she spent laying in bed healing and staring at the last pack of crackers. Her stomach was growling almost constantly now, but she just didn't feel up to fighting those troops again. Finally when it was getting dark her thoughts were interrupted by noises downstairs in the lair. THEY WERE HERE!. This was HER refuge and they were invading it and now she'd have nowhere to hide. She wasn't giving this up this place without a fight! She opened the last packet and started stuffing her mouth. She'd need the energy. She went downstairs ready for a fight but when she spied them as she approached she noticed they were not wearing Global Justice uniforms.

Her hands lit up. "Who are you?" They had no weapons ready so she could afford to warn them.

A man's smooth voice answered. "No need to prepare for a fight. We're not here to confront you. We're only here to talk."

"Talk about what? If you're looking for recruits then forget it! I work for myself now, I'm not working for any more lunatics."

"I can see. And you're doing so well for yourself."

She scowled at his sarcasm. And her hands lit up again.

He kept talking and held up his hands to show he had no weapon. "No need for violence. I am merely here to make you two offers. If you tell us to leave afterward we will do so." He was lying of course. They would not leave without her.

"I'm listening."

"We came to offer you two things. The first is your freedom. Freedom from those who seek to capture and imprison you."

She laughed "I'm a wanted criminal. I've even killed people. How could you possibly get me out of that?"

"You're only a wanted criminal with the current government. Once we establish our own government you will be free."

He had a point. She asked "Ok, assuming you can overthrow the government then fine, I'd be in the clear. But if I really want to be free I could always take off and go hide in another country, so what else can you offer me?"

Agent Alpha smiled under his mask and said "A name."

A name. She's been known as (the clone) or (Shego's clone) or some variation of that her entire existence. To have her own identity… her hands went out and she walked down to listen to what else he had to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a pounding on Kim and Shego's door the following day. But neither woman could hear it. They were too busy throwing punches at each other and rolling around on the floor.

It had started when Shego finished class and was trying to make a sandwich and noticed all the food in the refrigerator had been eaten! She asked Kim about it and she shrugged. Shego growled and stormed off to go out and buy more food to restock their fridge.

Kim was walking out of the bathroom when she got back. "Hey, Shego. Watch out for the toilet, it gets clogged up easily."

Shego started to unpack what she had bought and asked "Is it fixed?"

"Not yet. I'm about to go back in and work on it."

Shego smirked: "Not going to ask your nerd friend for help?"

Kim gained an evil smile and replied "No. I thought I'd wait for you, since you're the expert with all things sewage."

Shego gained a scowl and Kim kept talking "And who knows? If the toilet turns out to be more than you can handle maybe your brothers would rescue you from it!"

Without a word Shego put down the items she still held, walked over to Kim and fly-tackled her. The two fought for a few minutes then wrestled around on the floor. By the time somebody thought to try the doorknob (it was unlocked) Kim was holding Shego in a headlock and Shego was just about to lift Kim for a backward suplex.

"GIRLS!!"

They both looked up (Shego still in her headlock)

It was the floor leader: "What's going on in here?"

Kim released Shego and the two stood there feeling embarrassed. They straightened out their clothes while the floor leader scolded them. "You two were fighting! Who started it?"

Kim and Shego pointed at each other and said "She did!"

The floor leader groaned then said "Well, if you two can't get along…"

Shego cut her off. "Oh it's ok. We do this kind of thing all the time."

The small crowd started to break up and the floor leader started to leave when Kim caught her by the arm. "While you're here, can you look at our toilet?"

The two women spent the rest of the day cleaning up, but both were smiling and talking. It seemed that the scuffle made both feel better.

--------------------------------

The following day Kim was in the middle of class when her Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the stich?"

It was Wade. "Kim. The United Explorer's Foundation lost contact with a band of their finest explorers in the deep, dark jungles in Africa!"

The teacher had stopped talking and raised his eyebrow at Kim so she started walking to the door and she said "Ok… Some explorers are lost, so how am I supposed to help? They should send search parties."

"Kim, they were searching for an ancient lost temple."

She sighed. "It wasn't a Monkey temple was it?"

Wade smiled "Exactly."

"Monkey Fist!"

"Probably. His whereabouts are still unknown, but it's rumored that he might be in Africa."

Monkey Fist. Well, Kim knew just the person she needed, so she asked Wade "Know where Ron is?"

"Sure, Kim. He's on his way to the airport."

She raised her eyebrow, she's rarely forced to go to the airport "The airport?"

Wade sighed "Yeah. See, I couldn't find anyone who owes you a favor going to Africa, so I chartered a flight."

"Oh. Well I guess I'd better get going." The teacher cleared his throat and she said as she gathered her books "I'm REALLY sorry, sir. Its world saving business, you know."

The teacher replied "Mrs. Possible I realize that you have special… needs… but that will not get you out of your responsibilities in this class. I expect to see you in class tomorrow with your homework assignment completed."

She rushed out and replied "Yes, of course professor!" The last thing she heard as she walked brusquely down the hallway was his voice saying something about having phones off during class.

She followed Wade's directions and was led to a small, private airfield. She went into the office and saw Ron sitting on a bench playing a PSP with Rufus standing on his lap giving instructions. When Ron saw her walk in he instantly put the game on the bench and got up to greet her. Rufus jumped off his lap and continued playing his game.

She stepped into his hug. "Hey, Ron."

Ron hugged her close "Hey, K.P." and their lips locked. They shared a moment until the pilot cleared his throat.

"Ah- Hem!" They stopped their kiss to look at him "You kids ready to fly?" The man was dressed up in a leather flying jacket and creased pants.

Rufus said "Yaay!" as a chime emitted from the game indicating he'd beaten the high score.

Ron said "You beat my score?!" as he walked over to pick up the game and Rufus. Then the couple followed the pilot to the airfield. The two stopped in their tracks and Kim spoke.

"Is that a Lear jet?"

"Yes, Maam. Only the best for our passengers." He pulled out what looked like a car remote and hit a button. The plane beeped and the passenger door opened and stairs folded down so they could board.

Ron and Rufus were in awe. "Wow!"

So was Kim. "Yeah, wow." She was curious how much this was costing, but she trusted Wade enough to not worry about it.

The flight to Africa was… amazing. The jet had its own small buffet and it even had an open bar (Kim sternly said "No alcohol on the way to a mission! Or… before we're legal…")

During the flight the two enjoyed each-others company. Probably more then Rufus liked, because he dug through Ron's pocket and dug out the PSP and started playing again after snorting at the two. While the rodent beat another of Ron's high scores Ron was getting more familiar with Kim.

So much so that he noticed "Kim, you're not wearing your super suit?"

She shrugged, then raised an eyebrow and said "Ron, its only Monkey Fist."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled

"Anyways, I was in class when Wade called. I didn't exactly have time to change."

Shortly after the conversation ended the pilot announced that they were approaching the landing field. After they were on the ground Kim asked the pilot "Are you going to be here when we finish?"

The pilot laughed "No, ma'am. You'll have a freshly fueled and stocked plane waiting for you. Those of us at Lear Jet chartering care for our passengers."

Ron added "The food was great, but is there any chance you can get Bueno Naco for the trip back?"

The nearest Bueno Naco was several thousand miles away. The pilot choked on his breath, or held back a comment (Kim wasn't sure which) then he said "We'll do our best, sir. If you will walk this way you will see the special transportation you requested." (Wade requested it, actually.) There were two dirt bikes with helmets parked in the parking lot. They mounted their bikes and Kim called Wade. He gave her some quick directions and the two were off. About half an hour later the two were dirt-biking through the winding paths that have been made in the jungles. Before long, though, the underbrush got too thick for them to continue on their bikes.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator "Wade, are we going the right way?"

"Sure, Kim. The temple should be just ahead."

"How do you know where this place even is? Weren't they looking for it when they were captured?"

"Yes, Kim. But they kept an online diary with their sponsors." He left the rest unsaid, but he'd obviously hacked into it.

"Ok, Wade. Thanks for the directions." Ron had already pulled a machete off the dirt bike and started to cut through the dense plants.

After they spent half an hour hacking vines and tall pants they reached a clearing. Both were more than happy to put away the machetes and rest their arms. The walking became leisure with only waist-high grass hindering them. This was just like the good-old days and both were feeling mission-ready and relaxed. After a few minutes of walking they started to talk. The conversation carried them until they were approaching the temple.

Kim was finishing up. "Yeah, Ron. I just can't wait until you're in college. Have you thought of your degree plan yet?"

"Not yet, K.P. I figured I'd take a few classes each semester and see what turns up." She rolled her eyes. That was SO a Ron answer.

They were nearing the front door of the temple, covered with dense vines and brush and surrounded by waist-high grass. Kim wanted to sneak in but Ron wasn't finished with the conversation. "Yeah, K.P. I talked with the dean last week. I sorta used you for a reference. I sorta used Shego too because she sorta knows me. He told me that there should be no problems with my application, especially with my improved grades my senior year."

Kim looked at him and pointed at the temple they were approaching.

His voice lowered "Oh, right. Anyways, I'm definitely signing up for music class…"

Kim brought her finger to her lips, but Ron was acting like he usually did on missions, relaxed and distracted. He continued "… Yeah. I've been practicing all week and I think I've mastered my instrument of choice." He pulled out his recorder.

Kim said "Shh!" and tried to grab the recorder before he could put it to his lips. But before she could grab it away from him he blew into it hard, making a horrendous screech. Her hands instinctively went over her ears. The loud noise echoed through the jungle causing birds to fly and animals to scatter.

When he finally stopped blowing he looked at it strangely "Hmm. It sounded better when I practiced at home."

"Ron!"

Then movement caught their attention. Eyes appearing out of the dense jungle and out of the tall grass. Lots of eyes, all starting at them. All of them were angry at the cause of that painfully loud noise.

Kim and Ron saw the movement, literally dozens of hostile creatures. Kim's mind prepared for battle and she took a stance. Ron's eyes studied his opponents and he took his usual battle stance and shouted his battle cry.

"MONKEYS!!!"

His voice screeched and he turned tail and ran. "MONKEEEEYYSS!"

She panicked for a second as he ran, being left alone to face the small hairy army. But the creatures, angered even more by his loud screeching voice gave him chase and forgot about the quiet female. They ran right past her and chased Ron. They all disappeared in the dense jungle as Kim watched.

Monkey Fist stepped out of the temple door. "Kim Possible! Why didn't the monkeys ambush you? Well, I don't know how you and the pretender managed to avoid my monkey ambush, but it won't help you!"

"Monkey Fist. Where's the explorers?"

"Oh, You're here for those idiots? You can have them. All they've done since they arrived here ago is talk and talk. They just won't shut up!" He looked as her with a sigh like he'd tried to shut them up.

Kim relaxed. It seemed the crisis was seemingly resolved. Then she noticed the amulet around his neck. "Is that new?"

He instantly grabbed the amulet with both hands and hugged it possessively to his chest then tucked it under his shirt. "It's Mine!"

She didn't want the situation to escalate so she tried to calm him. "I'm sure it is…"

"Now your true purpose is obvious! You're here for the amulet! Just like those foolish adventurers! Just like the pretender!"

As if on cue, Ron ran across the field between Kim and Monkey Fist, still yelling "MONNKEEeeEEYYSS!"

They watched him run past and the monkey hoard still chasing him then they looked back at each other and Kim replied "Look, I really don't care about your jewelry. I'm really here for those explorers, so if we could just have them we can leave…"

"LIES!" He cut her off, still hugging the amulet to his chest under his shirt. The sanity he showed a minute ago was fading fast. "You're here for the Amulet of Battle just like everyone else whose comes to this temple! Well, it's mine!"

"Sure it is. Now if I could just…"

"You've seen it! You'll be back, and with more people! I can't let you leave!" Then, his sanity seemingly faded and his tone turned dark. "I won't let you leave!" He assumed a fighting stance.

She got ready to fight as he approached. The two sized the other up. Monkey Fist prepared to strike her when he was interrupted. The two watched Ron run across the field again yelling "MONKEEeeeeEEYYYSS!!!" He was getting a good distance ahead of them, seemingly outrunning the monkeys but they still chased.

As his voice faded they faced off against one another. Monkey Fist attacked first. He thrust a kick faster than Kim was expecting but she managed to block it anyways. He followed with quick strikes at her head with both hand and foot. She blocked and dodged, noting his increase in strength and speed and guessing the amulet had something to do with it. She narrowly avoided a sweep kick as she flipped backward and decided to take the fight to him!

She stepped forward with a kick to close the distance between them. He dodged to the side and she spun with a backhand strike. He ducked her backhand but she continued to spin and kicked out to sweep his feet but he managed to jump. He was never this fast! But she wasn't done yet, she still spun around, this time with a roundhouse kick to knock him out of the air. He managed to twist in the air, though, and he caught her kicking leg with his hairy hands and used her momentum to flip and land on the ground a few feet in front of her.

Monkey Fist looked pleased with his new speed and strength and said "Its working! Yes, this will do nicely, for a start."

Kim had been thrown off guard when he used her momentum to flip forward and had stood there a moment unguarded. But his statement gave her time to regroup. "Good, because I'm just warming up!" She rushed forward with a combination of punches she'd used against Shego and he managed to block them all! He was striking back but she managed to dodge or block all his strikes while continuing her attack. She kicked out and he blocked her leg with his hand-like feet (which still seemed creepy to her.) He tilted his head to the side and a punch whizzed through the air by his ear and he grabbed her arm. He held on for only a second, long enough to punch out with his other hand but she brought her arm up to block. Then she felt a pain in her abdomen and the air rushed out of her lungs in a "Whoof" as he kicked her in the gut and released her arm. He stepped back to watch her recover from his blow, which had done little damage to her, except her pride. His confidence was building. She attacked again and he talked while blocking and avoiding her blows.

"Kim Possible you cannot defeat me now…" blocks roundhouse kick aimed at his head "You see, the Amulet of Battle…" blocks 1-2 combination of punches at his head and the forward kick that followed. "Has made me invincible! Even to somebody who claims they can do anything!" He side steps her jumping heel kick and narrowly avoids the backhand that follows it then blocks her elbow strike. He stops talking for a moment to observe his opponent. She was breathing quickly now from her exertions.

Kim was getting winded and he looked like he was fully rested. This wasn't good! She was starting to wish she'd brought the battle suit. He began to talk again as she took a defensive stand and prepared to defend herself. "Kim Possible, This has been fun, but you've stood in my way for far too long. After I finish you, I will deal with the pretender and reclaim what's rightfully mine! Mystical Monkey Power!!" She prepared for his attack while trying to catch her breath. Then they paused.

"MMONKkkKEEeeeEEeeEEYYSSS!!!" Ron ran by again, still being chased by the hoard of simians, but he was outdistancing them more and more. They watched him disappear in the woodline again followed by the angry hoard then they looked at each-other again.

Monkey First regained his fighting stance "Now, where was I?"

Kim smiled, during the few seconds they had watched him, Kim had regained her breath and was ready to fight again.

He attacked her with quick strikes from his hairy hands and his freaky feet. She ducked and dodged most of his attacks, but he was getting faster and harder to avoid. She blocked several strikes at her head and suddenly found herself on her back after he did a quick sweep. She rolled backward, though, and regained her stance as he continued his attack. She blocked a roundhouse, but he continued to attack with the same leg, pulling back slightly and kicking out at her head again. She dodged her head to the side and his kick missed but he did it again, and again. His confidence was growing and he was trying more reckless moves thinking she couldn't counterattack. But the fact was… he was right. He was just attacking to quickly for her to do anything but defend. He gave up the kicks but struck out quickly with a palm strike at her stomach. She managed to block, but didn't see his other hand coming up to strike her across her cheek. He stood back a second after the strike, giving her time to rub her cheek so he could gloat.

"Poor human. You have no chance against a true monkey master!"

This angered her so she jumped forward with a kick but he somersaulted backward to avoid it, then with a move that surprised her he grabbed her outstretched leg with his hand-like feet and flipped her over him, using her own momentum and his against her! She landed hard but got up fast. She had to end this. She started attacking again but still couldn't lay a hand on him. She was getting more and more winded while he remained calm. "You seem panicked, Kim Possible, have you finally realized the full extent of Mystical Monkey power?"

At that exact moment Ron, who had stopped yelling, ran across the field and tripped, falling into Monkey Fist and knocking him forward into one of Kim's roundhouses. Her foot connected with his temple and he dropped to the ground.

She wasted no time removing the amulet and handcuffing him while Ron picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Wow, you knocked him out. Great work, K.P."

She smiled "I had help."

She pulled out her Kimmunicator "Wade. We knocked out Monkey Fist and the explorers are safe. Can you call Global Justice please?"

"Sure thing, Kim."

She put the device away and looked at Ron. "Oh, Ron, where did all those monkeys go?"

Ron had rolled Monkey Fist onto his back and was brushing some of the dust off of him. He looked at Kim "Monkey what?" Then he looked back over his shoulder and said "Uh-oh" and the two were swarmed by the hoard of monkeys that FINALLY caught up with Ron.

30 minutes later Kim and Ron were escorting the rescued explorers and Monkey Fist onto the Global Justice carrier. The two heroes were covered with monkey hair, monkey sweat and monkey (We don't want to know.) The Global Justice personnel asked if the two could sit in the back, in one of the holding cells "for their safety" but they both thought it was probably because of the foul smell that emanated from them. The only halfway-good thing that happened was Ron searched through the backpack. "Aww." He pulled out the recorder, it was in several pieces. He bowed his head and said in a solemn voice. "Our first casualty. Now I can't take music class."

Kim smiled on the inside but didn't show it. She consoled him half-jokingly "We'll never forget its sacrifice."

He sniffed and cradled the pieces in his hand. "You're right, K.P. We'll never forget."

They arrived back at the airport late that night and the two said their goodnights (they almost kissed but the funk sorta spoiled the mood)

Kim drove home after covering her seat with a parka she keeps in the trunk for emergencies. She arrived in the dorm late that night tired and just wanting the day to be over. She walked into the dorm room and closed the door quiety. She tried to creep to her room undetected when Shego's voice yelled out "YUCK, what smells like monkey butt?" Kim growled, stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron (Buffoon) Stoppable, Drakken and everything else in the universe belongs to Disney (apparently)

Sorry about the long delay, work had kicked into overtime, and it has been hard to write as much as I used to. Not to mention the fact that the chapters seem to be growing. Shees these 2 chapters I post today were SUPPOSED to be one small chapter. Like 4k words….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went fairly normally. They tested, studied and made friends. Once or twice Shego went to make a snack and found the refrigerator empty. She once again swore she couldn't have emptied the refrigerator, but Kim said she hadn't eaten anything. So she still went out and refurnished it. The two even spent a day scrubbing the bathroom (especially the shower.) They went shopping on Thursday night because Kim wanted something new to wear that weekend with Ron. The two women spent half the night exercising, shopping, getting manicures and eating before heading back to the dorm. It was a very enjoyable day for both.

The following day classes went quickly. Kim was in her room changing when Shego heard the knock at the door. She answered and it was Ron, standing in the doorway. His new clothes were very stylish and accented the muscles he gained from his trip to Japan. "I approve." She thought.

Ron: "Is Kim here?"

"Yeah. She's in her room changing. Come in."

He went in and sat on the couch and started watching the TV. She sat beside him. They sat in silence for a minute with only the T.V. making noise when she decided to try and be nice and make with some small talk.

"So, Ron, Kim tells me you're going to start college soon?"

"Yeah. Hey! You used my name!"

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you and Drakken could never seemed to remember my name before, and even now neither of you ever seem to use it…."

She interrupted him "Well, Ron's not really a hard name to remember… Hey. Wait a second. Did you just lump me in the same group as Drew!?"

"Wait, no! I didn't mean…"

She cut him off again. "Well, it's back to being called the sidekick for you!"

"Aww man!"

Shego walked to her room shaking her head "Shees, I try to be civil to somebody…" Her door shut as Kim opened hers.

"Hey, Ron. How do I look?" She was wearing an outfit she picked out with Monique and Shego…. And Bonnie had been there too and might have helped.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Wow. K.P. I…"

She smiled and used a finger to push his jaw back up. "You're such a sweet talker! Lets go." She grasped his hand and they walked out the door to her car. He only released her hand to open the car door for her.

Kim drove them to the club and they danced the night away. It was wonderful, with the music playing, and them dancing. Monique showed up later and they talked and laughed while resting between dances. It wasn't until they were there for several hours that Kim noticed that they were being watched.

It was a slow dance song, so she put her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Ron, we're being watched."

He was in a daze from having her head on his shoulder but mumbled "You sure, K.P.?"

"Yes. Behind you close to the bar."

Ron turned his head and looked in a very non-subtle kind of way and looked back at Kim. "I'm sure they're only watching cuz we're Bon-Diggity Dancers!"

Kim wasn't convinced, so she kept an eye out. Sure enough, an hour later they were on the dance floor and the same man was watching them again. She got a closer look at him this time. He was a large, burly man. She tried to place his face with a name, but there have been so many large burly men she's beaten up that it's hard to remember them all. Maybe Ron could help. "Ron. We're still being watched!"

Ron turned the way she looked again and saw the man, but he didn't pay any attention to him, he saw an attractive woman standing beside him looking in their direction. He turned back to her and smiled. "You know, K.P., the Ron-Man's looking hot! Be prepared for all kinds of staring-at while you're on the town with me!"

"Ron, that's not what I meant… Oh, never mind."

They took a break from dancing. The couple went over near the bar and ordered something to drink (Soda.) Ron left to use the bathroom and in his absence the large man started getting closer to Kim. She prepared for the worst, whether it was an attacker, or maybe it was just a man hitting on her.

Then he spoke. "Hey there. Is he with you?"

Kim blinked. "You mean Ron?"

He seemed hesitant to speak. "That blond stud's name is Ron? Yeah, I guess so. Is he a relation?"

"No! He's my boyfriend!"

"He's your boyfriend? He's with YOU?" Then he turned to walk away. "What a pity…"

Kim realized he hadn't been watching her, or even both of them. Apparently he had only been watching Ron. Then it registered exactly why he'd been watching Ron all night and she shivered for a second, then she decided to put it out of her mind. Ron came back "Hey, K.P. Sorry about that, the line to the bathroom is really long." He looked around then said "Hey, is that watcher still stalking us?"

She smiled "No, they left."

"See? I told you nothing was wrong! It was probably just some girl who's got the hots for the Ron Man!"

She shook her head and smiled. He had no idea. "Yeah, that's probably it. Lets go back out to the dance floor, Ron Man."

----------------------------------------------------------

Shego grunted, sweating as she threw more punches and kicks at the training bag. She tried to work off her annoyance. The annoyance of being alone when she shouldn't be! Ever since she rescued Drakken he's been worked overtime every single night! It's unfair! It's inhuman! The more she thought about it the more annoyed she got. She was here with a punching bag instead being with Drew. She stood for a moment and leaned against the bag breathing heavily. She gained a smile "Well" she thought "If he's too busy to come to me, maybe I can go to him."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken worked with his skeleton crew. They didn't like to pay employees overtime so he had few assistants after 5 PM and on weekends. His wiped some sweat off his brow as he completed another chip. He had to blink several times to clear his vision, after starting at microchips all week the circuits were starting to blend together. He had to take a few steps back to let his eyes refocus and take a break. He took a step and bumped into someone.

He turned is head to apologize to whoever he had bumped into, then his jaw dropped "Shego! What are you doing here!?"

"It's Friday night and I was bored. What the hell do they have you working overtime on a Friday for anyways?" She took a step to look at what he had been making.

He panicked and moved to try and stop her. "Shego, you know you're not supposed to be in here! How did you even get in here? This place is Top Secret!"

"Yeah, like they've ever made any place I can't get into or out of." She was grinning as she said it, glad to have displayed her skill once again. She gazed at the handiwork on the table that Drakken had been working on. She sidestepped his attempt to stop her and grasped one of the microchips off the table. What kind of computer crap was he working on this time? He tried to snatch it out of her hand but she easily avoided it.

"Shego, now come on. Those are very delicate, not to mention Top Secret…"

It took her a second to recognize it, than her grin disappeared and she turned on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm in Global Justice Headquarters was going off. Dr. Director was talking to the Chief of Security and the Task Force Commander.

The Chief of Security spoke first. "Ma'am our clone proximity alert started going off at the Middleton Science Center. Apparently it has been set off by the original Shego."

"Are you sure it's not the clone?"

"Ma'am if that's the clone than she's managed to pry the tracking bracelet off the original."

Dr. Director sighed then said. "Ok. If it's Shego then why are you bothering me? Where exactly is she?"

The security chief cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued. "Well, that's just it, Ma'am. She's seems to be down in Project Area C." Dr. Director hit some keys on her computer and the screen started showing the image the security camera in that room gave, with sound. She was yelling at Drakken, and his arms were raised apparently trying to calm her down."

Dr. Director's hand went to her head. Of course she would be in Drakken's area. She should have known. But that place is highly guarded and Top Secret! She turned to the security chief "That place is supposed to be secure! How did she get down there? She's even wearing a tracking device! How did she get past security?"

The security chief answered: "Well, Ma'am, that's the darndest thing. We know she's wearing a tracker and we have even been tracking her location at all times. We even know when she got within a mile of the science center because the alarms we set up to detect the clone started to go off." He paused and scratched his head. "But even with all that I'll be dammed if we can figure out how she got all the way into the facility's Top Secret Lab."

The Task Force Commander finally spoke up. "Should we assemble a team, Ma'am? Maybe call the police for backup?"

She glared at him with her one eye. "You know we can't allow the general public to know what's going on in there! And we can't afford a fight in that lab! She will just have to leave on her own." She knew why the woman was there anyways. She opened her cell phone. "Bob, how's Drakken's time table looking? Three weeks ahead of schedule? I am going to need you to cut back on his hours. 40 hours a week, 48 at the most." The man on the other end complained, then she continued: "Then give him more assistants, just make it happen!" She closed the phone. There, that should resolve that problem. Then it occurred to her exactly what Drakken's project was, and she knew Shego's feeling about that sort of thing. She turned to the Task Force Commander and said "On second thought assemble a team and keep an eye on the situation. Give Lipski a chance to resolve the issue, but be ready to react should she get unruly. But we still can't let the police get involved."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He turned and walked quickly out to assemble his men.

Dr. Director sat down to monitor the situation. Shego's voice was getting louder as she pointed at the camera and yelled. She sighed and hoped that he could calm her down before Global Justice is forced to get involved.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She held the chip between her finger and thumb and her other hand pointed accusingly at it. "This better not be what I think it is!"

Drakken was trying to calm her. "Now, Shego. Please calm down…"

"Calm down!? You're making mind control chips and you're telling me to calm down!?"

"But Shego, I don't have any choice…"

She was ignoring him, looking at the table. "I can't believe you're making these things! You promised me you'd never try this mind control shit again!"

Drakken replied: "Now, these aren't for me, Shego!. Technically they belong to the government…"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!? I should just destroy all of these things, and then the entire lab!"

"Now, Shego, please calm down! We don't want security to come in…"

"Let them come! Better yet, call the police! And the news! Lets see what the public would think of Global Justice mass producing mind control chips!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director sat watching the monitor. She flinched at Shego's words, there is no way in hell the general public needed to find out what kind of top secret projects Global Justice is working on. She picked up her phone, but didn't dial just yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken was trying to calm her down: "Shego, please understand. This is part of my parole… and I'm sure Global Justice has good intentions…"

She couldn't imagine any good purpose for mind control. She wanted to destroy the chip in her hand, then the whole lab. But seeing him there, trying his best to reason with her did something to calm her blood. For some reason she wanted to believe his words. She wanted to trust him, even against her better judgment. Though it pained her, she tossed the chip onto the table. "You know what? Forget it! I'm leaving!"

"Shego.. wait… please.."

She turned her back and stormed out, walking past the surprised guards who stammered "Hey, you're not supposed to be in there!" She ignored them and kept walking, to leave a very shaken Drakken behind.

Dr. Director sighed as she put the phone down. Crisis averted. She made a note to give Drakken a raise, and then find out exactly how that woman got into the lab.

Shego had to work off her nerves, so she did what she usually did, she worked out. But this time she had to get active, so she found herself running the track that wound around the university. She ran in a haze, thinking about her conflicting emotions. Her hatred of the mind control chips, the trust she wanted to feel for Drakken, the betrayal she felt when she learned he was making them again… She didn't even notice who was on the tennis court as she ran past it, and didn't hear her name yelled until the third time.

It was Bonnie's voice: "Shego! Over here!"

She turned her head and started to slow down. She turned her head to see Bonnie wearing a skimpy tennis outfit. She was standing next to Brick Flag who wore shorts and a tennis shirt. They were playing doubles against another couple, but the playing had stopped when Bonnie walked off the court.

Shego had been running in a daze, but snapped out of it when Bonnie approached her. "Tennis on a Friday evening?"

Bonnie smirked "It was rumored that I'm not the best tennis player on campus, so you know I had to prove them wrong…"

Brick walked up behind her and interrupted "Bonnie likes to exercise before she goes to the dance clubs, she thinks it makes her look better."

Bonnie didn't react, except to elbow him, then said: "You're one to talk, girlfriend, why the marathon? Oh, wow, you're really sweaty! How long have you been running?"

Shego shrugged. She really didn't know. "I'm not sure. My mind has been on other things."

The other couple seemed impatient to restart their game, but Bonnie just gasped when Shego said this. "Boy troubles, right?" When Shego didn't reply Bonnie grabbed her arm. "Oh, I know just the thing to get your mind off your problems. Shopping!!" She started to lead Shego toward the parking lot where her car was.

Brick: "But, Bonnie, The game…"

"Is canceled! This is an emergency!"

Shego didn't really feel like shopping, or talking for that matter. But she found herself allowing Bonnie to lead her on. Bonnie first took her to the Gymnasium showers. But Shego hadn't brought any clothes to change into, and told this to Bonnie.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm sure I have something here you can wear."

Shego's eyebrow raised. "You do? Exactly how much clothing can you squeeze into a gym locker?"

Bonnie laughed. "I have three lockers, of course. I had three in school too! How do you think I could get through a day with your roommate and that idiot friend of hers always spilling food, drinks all over me while fighting mutants and still always look my best?"

Shego corrected her jokingly "Idiot boyfriend actually."

Shego showered (Bonnie did too) and they changed. Bonnie had a nice looking pair of jeans and a dark shirt ready for Shego and changed into some light colors herself. Then they hit the mall.

Shego allowed herself to be drug along with Bonnie, but she didn't really shop. She barely spoke, and certainly didn't share any of her problem with the other girl. And to her credit, Bonnie never asked. Finally, after the fifth store Bonnie turned more serious. "Girl, I can see you're having relationship troubles. Now, I don't know what he did, and I really don't care. I can see you still love the man, or you wouldn't be as down as you are. Just answer this one question for me: Do you think he loves you?"

Shego was taken aback by her directness. Then she thought, remembering the look on Drakken's face as he tried to calm her down, the desperation in his look as he tried to placate her. The worry that showed his face as she walked out. He had even reached out toward her as she was leaving the lab. She said in a low voice. "Yes. I think he does"

"Do you think he would do anything to hurt you?"

The thought almost made her laugh. Drakken? Hurt her? She couldn't picture the man deliberately hurting her. "No, he'd never do that."

Bonnie smiled knowingly "Well, then give him the chance to make up for whatever stupid thing he's done!" Then she handed Shego an outfit. "And try this on! I think it would look great on you."

Bonnie's words hadn't really said anything she didn't already know, but they did make her feel better. She even started to smile while she took the outfit Bonnie was holding out at her. By the time the two had been in the mall for an hour they were smiling and carrying several bags in each hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inside a scientific lab… not the Middleton lab)

Agent Theta stood amidst the rubble in a lab looking at the list Gemini gave her. She walked over to a shelf full of devices, studied them, picked one up and placed it in a box and put it beside the others in the craft she had driven through the wall of the building. Then she looked at her watch.

At this moment she heard the sirens outside. Police (Global Justice police) lights started flashing in the windows. A loud voice sounded out of a bullhorn: "Come out with your hands up!" She merely grinned as she kept working.

The Global Justice troopers were surrounding the lab. She wouldn't escape this time! Then, suddenly, the doors of a nearby garage opened and several heavily armed vehicles emerged. The Global Justice forces didn't really notice them until they opened fire.

Two of the GJ vehicles blew up in flame, scattering all the nearby soldiers. Everyone's attention went to the offending vehicles, which opened up with automatic machinegun fire. The soldiers dove for cover and fired back with minimal success against the heavily armed vehicles.

Agent Theta chuckled as she put the last box inside the hovercraft. She could hear the men yelling outside amidst the gunfire. Global Justice's little trap had backfired, and the hunters had become the hunted. It was so easy to trap an army when you know exactly where and when they will arrive.

She heard a man barking orders and vehicles start to rev their engines amidst the gunfire. The Global Justice vehicles could be heard speeding away as Gemini's forces gave chase.

Theta smiled, thinking Payback is a bitch. She looked at the list once again before leaving. She wished she could join the forces chasing after Global Justice, but she had more important work to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Shego was eating her breakfast in the tiny kitchen area while blithely ignoring the couple who still slept on her couch. Then Kim's little device started going off. She picked it up and Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Shego, is Kim there?"

"Yeah, the two lovebirds are sleeping on my couch."

"Could you wake them?"

Shego smiled. "You bet I can!" She walked up to stand over the two and yelled down "Get the hell off my couch!" causing the couple to jump.

Kim groggily said "Shego…." Then she saw the woman smiling down at her and holding her Kimmunicator out. She took it: "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Wade's voice came out with some static, as if he were a television channel barely coming in. And when he did come in, it wasn't clear. "Kim, It looks like several downtown stores" …static…. "Their parking lots turned into" static "grassy fields!"

"Something wrong, Wade?"

"Seems to be hackers, Kim. Nothing I can't handle…." Static…

"Would it be better to call on my Cell Phone?"

Static…"Don't think so, Kim. The problem"...static…"happening everywhere."

Kim dismissed the static for now to focus on her mission. "Grass?"

"Yes." …Static… "It's making it impossible for people to park and businesses to operate!" …static… "Also some of the grass is tall, but in other places it shortens…"

Ron was listening and asked "Like a fairway?"

Kim said the name they were all thinking "Duff Killigan!"

Wade agreed "I was thinking the same thing. Here's his location."…static…"I also have a ride on the way to pick you up."

"Thanks, Wade! Guess I better get changed."

During the brief conversation Shego had inspected the damage done to her couch... Ron had spent the night drooling on it again. If the man couldn't at least keep his drool contained on Kim he shouldn't sleep on her furniture! When she saw a particularly big puddle of spittle she decided to say something to Kim about it. "Hey, Kim..."

Kim was already walking to her room to change: "I need to change, Shego, can we please talk in my room?"

"Sure"

She followed Kim into her room and Kim walked to full-length mirror on the wall. She hit a button on the frame of the mirror and a section of the wall slid out revealing what looked like a small room, her suit (hanging up) and various gadgets hanging on hooks. The hidden room was big enough for Kim to step into and change in. She stepped in and started changing as she asked Shego "What did you want to say?"

Shego, though, had completely forgotten about the couch. Her jaw dropped when she saw the small changing room Kim had. "When the hell did you get this installed!? I don't even have a walk-in closet!"

"Oh, Wade had it installed when he brought the suit here."

Shego stormed out while Kim got dressed muttering something about making some calls to some friends and getting a closet installed. Kim, meanwhile, finished dressing and went out to meet Ron.

"Ready to go, K.P.?"

She smiled "Sure, Ron." They walked outside to the sound of a helicopter engine and Shego talking on the phone.

She did pause for a second, though, and looked up at them: "Have fun with Killigan, Kimmie, tell him I said HI."

Kim waved at her and she and Ron walked outside. A helicopter was hovering over their building. It dropped down a rope ladder. The two climbed up, but Kim didn't recognize the pilot. (Which is strange, she usually remembered everyone she's helped.) So she said "Well, I really appreciate the ride Mr…"

The pilot was friendly "Stevenson. Paul Stevenson. Channel Four news."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Neither remembered doing anything for Channel Four. So Paul continued "Well, Ms Possible, several years ago my career was on the skids. I was on the verge of being fired when I stumbled across one of your good deeds. Suffice it to say, I started keeping track of your heroics and telling the American People. And they loved it!"

Kim and Ron said "Oh! So you're the one who started putting us on TV?"

"Yes. So, when this Wade person asked if I could give you a ride, I told him that I'm more than happy to help. You saved my career!"

A short flight later they were arriving at the scene of the crime. Ron gasped at the sight of the Smarty Mart (and neighboring stores and houses) completely overrun with grass and weeds (Some areas of weeds seemed over ten feet tall). The helicopter lowered and landed for a moment allowing the two to get out, then he quickly took flight again, before he could become part of the action.

The two worked their way through the taller weeds. First they climbed over a few 'obstacles' which were cars overrun when the grass quickly grew, then they approached the greener, lower cut fairway.

Ron (as always) looked at the brighter side. "It's not too bad, K.P. with the new model of grass-killer mowers, which they sell at 20 percent off, Smarty Mart should be up and running again by Monday.

Before Kim could reply Duff Killigan (Driving up on an evil-looking golf cart) appeared from out of the weeds and interrupted. "I donna think so, laddie. You see, this is my special blend of blade-proof grass. You won't get more than a few feet before it wraps around the blades and burns out the motor."

Kim said "Grass that can't be cut?"

Ron: "It's evil!"

Kim continued "But if the grass can't be maintained isn't it useless on a golf course?

Duff smiled as he turned his cart to face the teens and smiled at them from behind the wheel. "Not in this case, lassie. It is self-maintaining. It will never grow any taller and even if it is somehow cut it will grow back to its original height."

With that said he pushed a button and the cart had armor spring form around it (like the Batman car) with several guns sprouting from the roof.

Kim looked surprised. "You're using guns now?"

"Na exactly, lass." He started firing and the cart shot his exploding golf balls. Kim started dodging the golf balls while Ron ran. (Duff was mostly ignoring the sidekick anyways.) Kim was dodging the balls with ease and Duff was growing frustrated. He grew especially angry when she caught some of the projectiles with her suit's projectile catcher and threw them back at him. They exploded against the armor on the cart and Duff's ears rang for a moment. He shook it off while Kim gained a smile.

"That's eight tries so far. Looks like you won't make par for this course."

"Very funny, lassie. Maybe I should let my caddies adjust my score." A compartment in the cart spit out several cubes that unfolded into robots wielding golf clubs (Ugh painted in plaid.)

Kim faced off against the robots and Ron snuck out of a tall patch of grass behind Killigan's armored golf cart. He pulled out Rufus "You know what to do, little buddie?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically.

Ron released his friend to crawl up into the engine compartment then he ran to join Kim's side in battle.

Kim was dodging the golf clubs the robots swung at her easily. They were obviously programmed for golf rather than fighting. They swung their clubs at her clumsily. She easily avoided their attacks, her suit giving her the advantage in both speed and strength. She grabbed one club and ripped it from the robot wielding it, taking its arm along with it. She dodged another's swing and kicked, breaking its knee (and totally ruining its golf game. Cuz we all know that the swing is in the hips.) She ducked under another wild swing and kicked that one in its chest, knocking it backward. She rushed toward it before it could get up and struck it with the club she still held, breaking both.

Ron watched the battle and noticed that the robots had accomplished one thing. They had distracted Kim enough so her back was toward Duff Killigan. He concentrated a moment and the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand in the form of a bat. He rushed to get between Kim and the mad golfer.

Duff was watching the fight with much distaste. Not only were his robots losing, but their form was terrible! He had TOLD those idiots at Evil Elite HQ that a golf swing is all in the HIPS!! Not only that, but the girl was ripping his robots apart. Literally.

He remembered that Halloween that she had used the battle armor against him. She had caught his explosive golf balls and let them explode in her fist with a smug smile on her face. Well, he'd figured that she would use some form of that suit against him again someday. And he had prepared for it. But he noticed her back was turned toward him while she finished off his caddies. Well, maybe he could just send her to the clubhouse now…

Ron reached Kim's side right as Duff fired his golf balls. He got in a stance and swung the bat (Lotus Blade). He knocked the golf balls back at the cart and yelled "Four!"

Duff's enraged voice answered back as the balls exploded against the armor: "You canna yell 'Four' when you're swinging a bat!"

He was about to fire another volley at the heroes when the guns suddenly retracted back into the cart, along with the armor. Duff looked around the cart in confusion, then he noticed the little pink rat the boy always carries around. "Bah!" he said and slapped at it. Rufus sidestepped the blow easily. Duff swung at the animal again and succeeded only in knocking over his drink and a cup of pens he used to keep score on his games. Rufus managed to nip at his hand and he jerked it back and tried to slap the rodent again and slapped down onto a pencil. Duff yelled: "Gah!" and shook his hand. Then he tried to hit the animal again. Rufus ran down under the seat where Duff couldn't hit him and nipped at the man's ankles. Duff jerked his feet up instinctively and wound up kneeling on his seat while Rufus growled at him from underneath. Duff just couldn't hit the animal inside that confined area. When Rufus crawled up between the seat and the center console Duff tried to stick his hand down the small space and grab the beastie. "AAHH!" he jerked his hand and wiped off a small amount of blood where Rufus had bit him again. He'd had enough! He reached over and threw the door open and jumped out, slamming the door shut behind him. Separating himself from the biting rodent.

Kim ducked under the swing of the last robot. She grabbed it's arm as it swung, spun it and broke the arm off as she threw it. She ran up and stomped the robot before it could attempt to get up. She looked up to see Duff jump out of his cart and slam the door. She turned to Ron "What's wrong with him?"

Ron grinned "I'm guessing rodent problems."

Kim smiled "Give it up, Killigan. You can't win."

"That's where you're wrong, lass." He pulled more of his golf balls out of his pockets and dropped them, squaring off to hit them.

Neither Kim or Ron reacted, they both knew where this was going. Duff Killigan hit both balls at Kim in quick succession. Kim coolly caught one in each hand while she grinned in confidence. She tightened each fist and waited for the explosions.

Ron cheered "All right, K.P. You caught both! I guess he's out!"

Duff Killigan corrected him "Na, Lad. More like a hole in one." Suddenly Kim straightened out, jolting with electricity. She dropped to the ground, sparks flying everywhere. Ron rushed to her side, but there was nothing he could do without getting electrocuted himself. But then it stopped.

Ron ran to her "You all right, K.P.?"

She seemed shook up but ok. (Except her hair was frizzed). "Yeah, Ron. I'm ok." But when she got back up the suit was heavy again. She tried to power the suit and a small voice emanated from it "Power depleted." Then it went dead entirely.

Duff smiled "That's right, Lass. You won't beat me the same way twice. You used a suit like that before. But it won't work on me now!" He rushed at her holding his golf club over his head for a severe blow. Kim's suit was depleted, but she was not helpless. Ron watched her take two running steps toward the charging Killigan and her foot connected with his jaw. The man crumpled.

Ron went up to secure the man while Kim watched him. "Great kick, K.P.!"

Then they both heard clapping coming from nearby. Then Kim and Ron heard Shego's sarcastic voice "You beat up a guy wearing a skirt. Great job!"

Kim grinned, turning to say something sarcastic to her roommate. Then her blood froze. This wasn't Shego! Kim and Ron panicked as the clone of Shego and a man wearing ninja apparel appeared out of the tall grass where they had apparently watched the entire fight.

The clone's applause slowed to a stop "Bravo. Really. I mean it. Even that last kick looked really… What's the word?..."

Ron, getting beside Kim volunteered "Hard?"

The clone turned more serious and answered. "Slow." She got into a fighting position and started moving toward Kim. "Remember our last fight?"

Kim did remember. She tensed as the clone walked casually toward her. The mood had made a drastic change from the leisure fight with Killigan to a lethal atmosphere. She took a fighting stance, even though she knew she didn't have a chance without her suit. She just hoped it could recharge fast enough to save her.

The ninja walked around to face Ron. The man threw a few throwing darts at him to start off. Ron's sword turned into a shield and the darts bounced off. The ninja smiled under his mask and spoke in a heavy accent. "Ahh, the Lotus Blade. The fabled sword of myth belonging only to the chosen one." He pulled out a katana. "Let us put it to the test!" The ninja started with a quick thrust, then started to swing skillfully. Ron dodged the first blow, and began blocking and dodging the rest. Ron was fast, but his skill was nowhere near a match for the masked man. Ron moved away from Kim, not wanting her to be the indirect target of the man's thrown weapons. He took several running steps, then suddenly, without even looking back, threw himself to the ground, rolled, then got back up again running. The ninja who had thrown several poisoned darts at his back started for a second in surprise that he had missed the boy. Then he smiled and gave chase, this was promising to be a fun fight.

Kim attacked the clone with kicks while the clone blocked and dodged. She had lit up the plasma in her hands, but Agent Theta had not used the power to increase her speed or strength. The fight mirrored Kim's old fights against Shego.

Agent Theta fought against Kim almost fairly. She had been training since she joined Gemini's little army and felt her skills were at their peak. She needed just for this sort of fight to know how much she's improved, and she wanted to prove that she could beat this hero in a fair fight. But, deeper down, this fight had more significance. The redhead has been fighting Shego for years, and if Theta couldn't beat her without a power advantage then there is no way she could defeat her original. Her recent bout of training had prepared her for this fight, or so she thought. She dodged Kim Possible's attacks while looking for an opening and she thought… for a normal person this girl is fast!

Kim noticed the woman was not using her power to its fullest and pressed her advantage. Kim threw several punches, forcing the clone backward, and started to think that she might have a chance. If she could knock the woman out before she took this fight seriously then Kim might win! She threw quick punches and kicks while the clone could do little but block.

The clone ducked under a roundhouse kick and decided to attack. She ducked and charged forward, trying to put a palm strike in Kim's back. But Kim knew that opening, Shego had used against her too many times, and now her roundhouse kicks were always followed by another attack (even though she was blind to that side when she did it.) She kicked, missed, and felt her backhand hit something in the follow-thru. She turned to look and she saw the clone's head turning back toward her, recovering from the blow to the face. She pressed her advantage, not giving the clone time to think. The clone had no time to react, being forced to defend once more. She blocked and dodged Kim's fast attacks until she saw another opening. After Kim forward kicked she stepped into a wide roundhouse punch. Theta stepped inside the punch grabbing at the swinging arm, and stepped right into Kim's thrusting knee. (Kim knew about that little weakness also, thanks to a certain green-hued roommate.)

The clone took her knee in the gut, then Kim's wide punch hit her hard in the face. The clone was stunned for a moment so Kim, without thinking, used a move she normally would use against Shego, a hard forward kick. (Instead of going for a knockout blow.) The clone flew backward and skidded in the grass. Kim instantly knew her mistake and tried to close the distance, but it was too late. The clone was pissed and the flames on her hands flickered out.

The clone was taking a beating at this girl's hands, but kept her calm. But when she got struck in the face for the second time that was it! The hard kick and the indignity of being thrown by it only to land on her ass only added to her anger. She got up, the flames flickering out as she drew her flames inward. "This bitch is toast!"

Ron barely dodged another throwing dart as he ran. He had tried, for a moment, to engage the man with the Lotus Blade. When he did spin and turned to fight the ninja his mind flashed, just for an instant, whether he was prepared to take another's life with the sacred blade… but the ninja's skill quickly put his fears to rest. The man easily knocked aside Ron's clumsy attack. Ron had trained for the entire summer, but this man had trained his entire life. This was not a contest Ron would win, so he did what he did best. He ran from the man and waited for opportunity to strike, the Ron Factor. As he ran he would duck and dodge and occasionally jump, all without turning his head. He kept managing to dodge lethal attacks to the amazement of the man chasing him.

Theta charged toward Kim, covering the distance between them in a blink. She sidestepped what was probably a super-fast kick and hit the girl before her foot could be retracted, knocking her several feet away. She let Kim get back to her feet, even though it seemed like it took forever. It was worth it to see the look of fear on her face.

Kim rose to her feet instantly. She fought the panic she was feeling, she hadn't even seen the clone move! She assumed a defensive stance while looking down at the Kimmunicator in her wrist. Nothing. She tapped it a few times hoping it would speed up the suit's recharge while keeping her eyes on the clone, not that watching her would be much of a help anyways. The clone's image blurred again and Kim just struck blindly, hoping to hit her. She felt her foot hit something solid.

The clone stood there holding her outstretched foot "Nice try." She elbowed Kim's knee causing her to cry out and slump to the ground. Kim tried to stand back up but the clone hit her viciously across the face, knocking her back down.

Ron, who was trying to watch over his friend cried out seeing her go down. He started to run toward her when he felt great pain in his arm. He stumbled and fell The ninja walked up to stand over him grinning through the mask. Ron raised the Lotus Blade at him, or at least tried to.

The ninja said "You've been hit with a paralyzing dart. You've lost the ability to use that arm, and Lotus Blade along with it. Pity, you were doing well until your friend distracted you." Ron got back to his feet and tried to make it to Kim with the amused ninja watching.

The clone allowed the power to stop flowing through her veins. The world sped up around her as she walked up to stand over Kim.

Kim struggled to her feet, putting most of her weight on her good leg,. Her other leg wasn't broken, just hurt, throbbing and she was dizzy and lightheaded from the blow to her head. She saw Ron take a few running steps toward her and get kicked in the back by the ninja. "Ron!"

The clone snapped her fingers. "Hey, Hey! Over here!" Kim turned to look at her and limped toward her with anger in her eyes. This only made the clone smile wider. "Ohh the little hero still has some fight left in her."

Theta took a step toward Kim. Kim, putting her weight on her good leg, swung her fist. The clone had seen that coming though and sidestepped the blow, and her claws flashed.

Ron was getting up again, not even paying attention to the ninja now, just trying to get to Kim. For him time slowed when he saw clone's claws come out and slash toward his friend. He was filled with energy and sprung back to his feet again, surprising the ninja behind him.

Kim saw the glint in the clone's eyes before she saw her hand slash toward her. She twisted her body, pushing off with her hurt leg. She felt a burning pain as the clone's claws slashed across her ribs. But the slash was not deep, her action had saved her life. She cried out and slumped to the ground, her hands going to her ribs. She looked down and the suit was not repairing itself (no power) and the trails of blood where the claws had slashed her skin.

--------------------------------------------------

Rufus was trapped inside the cart. Trapped since Killigan slammed the doors on him. He had tried to find a way out and failed. He climbed up on the dash, watched Kim and Ron defeat Killigan. Then he watched the following fight with a growing sense of desperation. When Kim went down for the second time he ran down and jumped on the gas pedal. The cart shot forward.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kim struggled to her feet again, holding one of her hands over her ribs. Then she heard tires squeal and the clone had to jump out of the way when the cart came bearing down on her. Though it caused her great pain she snagged the door handle as it passed by, jerked the door open and jumped inside on the driver side. Rufus jumped out of the way as she grabbed the wheel with one hand and slammed her foot on the gas. She jerked the cart and the ninja was forced to jump out of the way else he would have been hit. Ron acted quickly, jumping in the same way Kim did. He slammed the door shut while her foot stomped on the gas. She jerked the wheel, turning the cart to the road leading away from the villains.

Some throwing daggers crashed through the rear window but the thick glass caused their trajectory to change and they missed their targets. Kim jerked the wheel as she ducked down, Ron ducked down as well. Rufus stomped on a button he had seen Killagen use and the armor plating covered the cart once again. The weapons sprouted also but Kim didn't care about them, she wasn't in a mood to fight anymore, she sped up as the cart raced down the highway. Ron was starting to get a tingling feeling in his arm, he turned to look at the villains attempting to chase them on foot. "Ahh.. Kim, the villains are that way…"

"I know, Ron. That's why I'm going this way!"

Ron didn't question her reasoning, though, and started inspecting her for injury. Before he could do much looking though they were passed by a half dozen tanks and helicopters going the other way. They were charging toward the clone.

Ron looked back at the army heading away from them "Wow!"

Kim answered him "Yeah, they can track the clone, remember? I hope they get her this time!"

Ron shook his head. "With that much firepower I don't see how they won't." Then he looked back at her. Specifically her hand covering her ribs and the blood seeping between her fingers. "Kim! You're bleeding! We need to get you to a hospital!"

Kim sighed knowing he was right "Yeah, but mom's going to be worried sick."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Theta started to chase the golf cart down the street. The thing was damn fast for a golf cart. It sped up more and armored up. She looked back at Agent Alpha. "They're getting away!"

His voice revealed no emotion. "I know, child."

She scowled at him, thinking of all the hardware they had hidden in the tall grass, waiting to ambush the imminent Global Justice forces "We have enough firepower here to take out an army! We CAN'T be letting them get away!"

He still looked calm. "They are not our targets, Theta. Kim Possible was a target of… convenience. Nothing more. Our real quarry is Global Justice and will be here soon enough."

In the silence they heard Duff Killigan start to groan as he woke up. She turned to Alpha "So, what do we do with him?"

Alpha shrugged "He made a promise to us that he could make Kim Possible powerless. And he succeeded. It was we who failed to finish her and the boy." Theta was about to respond when they both heard the oncoming army and Killigan was forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, all things related to Kim Possible belong to Disney.

--------------------Small Rewind from end of last chapter…----------------------------

Shego and Bonnie were inspecting the mall's Victoria Secret store (just browsing) when suddenly the televisions from the electronics store across the hallway showed a familiar face and Shego heard a familiar voice.

Aviarius. "Citizens of Go City! This is Aviarius! The Scourge of the Skies! The Feathered Fury! The…"

DN-Amy's voice interrupted him "You're getting off the subject, snookums…"

Aviarius continued after he cleared his throat. "Ah-hem. Anyways, I've raised an Aerial Army that can level the city! And it will, unless the city delivers the sum of 10 million dollars!" He paused for dramatic affect, then he said "And the sum must be delivered by none other than Team Go themselves!"

When she heard this, Shego slapped her forehead. Would her brothers fall for what is very obviously a trap?

Did she even have to ask?

Bonnie walked up behind her holding a negligee. "Team Go? Isn't that your brothers?"

"Don't remind me."

Then her cell phone rang (Somehow it had gotten the same stupid ring tone Kim used on her Kimmunicator. She didn't have to ask who it was or how she had gotten it.) She opened the phone. There was some static at first, then Wade's voice came out in the middle of the static. "Shego, are you near a TV?"

"Yes, I see it!"

Wade replied, but his voice came out mostly static 'Are you going?"

She thought about it for a second. Would her brothers really fall into some idiot's trap? Would they need her help? She sighed. "Yeah. I'm going. You having some kind of geek problem?"

His voice came out patchy, but she could make him out through the static. "There seems to be some skilled hackers out there…" static "…They are hitting not only my computers, but the entire internet as well. But don't worry. Nobody can hack better than I can. Are you going to need a ride to Aviarius mountain range?"

Shego was about to reluctantly say yes when Bonnie cut in. "Isn't there somebody who owes you some of his time?"

Shego grinned. "Yes, there is. Cancel that ride, nerdlinger!"

He cleared his throat through the static and said "Remember what happened last time you called me that?"

She replied jokingly "Yeah, I know. Cya Wade. And if you have some time can get me a walk-in closet for my dorm?"

Wade's voice joked back. "Sure Kim. I'll get right on it!"

"Hey! I'm not…." The phone disconnected, cutting her off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken was on a break talking to one of his assistants. He was only half-listening though, still thinking about his encounter with Shego. The assistant was talking: "So, Sir, you didn't catch last night's game? I can't believe anyone would have missed it!"

He answered back "No, Jenkins, I was still at work."

"Wow, what are your hours? You were here when I got in, and you stay that late?"

Drakken shrugged, still thinking about Shego. "That's the price you pay for genius, I guess." In that moment his phone rang. (phones are allowed in the break area.) He looked at the caller ID, it was Shego on the other end. He quickly snatched it open. "Shego?"

Shego talked to Drakken (their conversation is filled with static breaks.) "Hey, Dr. D. I guess you're not watching TV. Well, some idiots after my brothers again. I thought I'd go and save their butts again, but Aviarius puts his lair high up in the mountains, so I can't exactly drive there…"

Drakken was looking for any reason to spend time with her "I still have one my hovercraft! We can drive it there! Maybe I can even help! That Aviarius character didn't look very threatening to me the last time I met him!"

Shego replied "You were in a 50 foot tall mech! Anyways, I was just asking for a ride…"

"Nonsense! You shouldn't go on a mission alone! And I'm sure I can be at least as useful as Kim Possible's buffoon sidekick…"

She interrupted him "Did you just compare yourself to Ron Stoppable?"

"Gah!.. Nnnn… Well, you know what I mean! Anyways, you spent so long as my side-kick I guess I could stand being yours for one day."

She smiled. "Sure Dr. D. Meet at your place in 20 minutes?"

He started to say that he was still at work, but said "Sure, Shego. 20 minutes is fine."

She smirked. "See you there, sidekick."

"The name is Doctor Drakken!! And if I'm going to sidekick for you, this among many things will be explained in further details in my contract!"

His comment, as intended, made her laugh. "Ha! Well, see you there, Dr. D."

He hung up and started to leave. The assistant who overheard the conversation said "But Sir, you're still on the clock.."

He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm taking leave! I will fill out the proper forms in the morning." And he kept walking

----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Shego arrived at his house, Drakken was waiting for her in the driveway. He was holding a large rucksack. She asked "What? Did you pack us lunch?"

"No, Shego. I'm not the buffoon. I don't fill my bags with useless food and sodas." He patted the bag with one hand: "These are some of my finest inventions!"

She rolled her eyes and said as she climbed into the pilot seat: "I'd rather have something to drink."

He replied with his usual "Nnn… Words can hurt, you know."

They flew toward the mountains. The air was silent between them until she spoke again "You know… Drew… I've been thinking. Maybe I don't like you making those damn Mind Control chips again, even if it is for Global Justice. But I guess maybe you can't help it if they force you to make them..."

She was making up with him! He was thrilled! He tried to make it easier and volunteered "I'm sorry, Shego, but its part of my parole."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I guess I will just have to trust that you won't let them do anything that would hurt me or my brothers."

He smiled and reached over, grabbing her hand. "I'd never hurt you."

She smiled back. "Yeah, I know." Then her smile disappeared: "Now if you don't mind… I'm driving!" He promptly released her hand.

Aviarius built his lair on a plateau on the Go Mountain Range (It made Shego cringe every time she said the name of anything named after Team Go.) She didn't know the kinds of defenses Aviarius would have, so she landed on the far side of the plateau (Which was fairly large and through the manipulation of the immediate atmosphere it was warm and covered with plants rather than being covered with snow.) She landed the hovercraft and neatly flipped out. Drakken grabbed the and smoothly slid over the side of the hovercraft only to lose his balance and fall to the ground, cradling the rucksack so that it safely landed on top of him. He croaked "I'm ok." She lifted the heavy bag off of him and he stood up while brushing himself off. "Thanks, Shego."

They started scouting, but stayed in the weeds rather than venture into the surprisingly dense vegetation near the tree line. There were tall trees and they even heard the sounds of animals coming from the underbrush. Shego frowned "This isn't natural."

Drakken agreed "He must have set up this environment to breed his creatures. He is working with DNAmy after all."

"His theme is birds. He used to always use a giant nest. Why the change?" Then she spun around and saw a creature approaching from behind. It had been stalking them quietly, but it was nearly impossible to sneak up on the Shego. Drakken saw her spin and turned to look as well. The creature was not what either had expected to find. It had no feathers, and it did not fly. It was, in fact, closer to something from a Jurassic Park. The raptor charged. Shego ran toward it. When as they neared each other it snapped at her and she did a running spin-kick which caught it in the side of the head. The creature flew to the ground, then stood up and shook it off and charged at her again. She lit up her hand and threw some plasma, hitting the creature on its side and knocked it down. It howled in pain and got to its feet and ran away.

Shego looked sideways at Drakken. "Dinosaurs? Why is Aviarius suddenly using dinosaurs? It's not his M.O."

Drakken replied: "You know, Shego, there is evidence that suggests that dinosaurs are the ancestors of modern birds…" His sentence was cut off by a loud roar as a Tyrannosaurus Rex emerged from the tree line. It had been attracted by the sound of the hurt raptor.

She looked up at the creature as it roared: (which was about 100 feet away) and said "What's that supposed to be then? A giant chicken?"

Drakken started saying "Well, as a matter of fact…" The beast charged toward them. Shego ran toward the beast, not wanting to be caught flat footed. As they neared each-other the beast brought its head down to snatch her. It snapped at her and her pace didn't slow as she side-stepped the beast's snapping jaws. It turned to follow her and she jumped up onto the monster's tail. It spun around like a dog chasing its tail and she ran up the creature's back. Once she reached it's head the raised both hands, plasma glowing brightly, and brought them down on it's skull. It roared once, its legs started to shake, then it collapsed. It wasn't dead though, she had just knocked it out. Drakken ran over to the creature and Shego walked off its snout grinning.

Before either could say anything another roar was heard nearby. Another of the beasts emerged from the tree line, attracted by either the sound of wounded prey or maybe it was this one's mate. No matter, though, it charged. Shego ran toward this one in the same manner she did the last one. It's uncertain whether this one had seen the events that just took place, or maybe it was just a better hunter, or maybe the creature had thousands of years of hunting embedded in its altered genes, but as she approached it acted the same as the last. But in the last moment it's jaws did not come down, and Shego hesitated, then tried to jump on this one's tail like she did the last. It spun around, whipping its tail, and the tail caught her midair. She made a small cry as she was struck and she flew, skidding on the ground behind Drakken. She lay still and the creature charged toward her. Drakken showed no emotion in his eyes as placed himself between her and the dinosaur. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a ray gun. The huge dinosaur roared again as it bore down on them. Still showing no emotion, he pulled the trigger. The dinosaur screamed as one of its legs disappeared and it crashed into the ground mere yards away from Drakken and Shego. It howled in pain and snapped its jaws at him while pushing forward with it's one leg. The creature's head disappeared at the neck when he pulled the trigger again.

----------- NOTE --------------

It is common knowledge in the villain community that DNAmy is considered by many to be completely insane. She shows great joy in manipulating the DNA of humans and animals to meet the looks and traits of whatever she wants. She keeps a sunny disposition while playing with the laws of nature. That is common knowledge. But, what is less known about her is the fact that while she does enjoy creating these abominations… many think she enjoys nursing them more. Mothering them. These creations, while sometimes fearsome and other times cuddly, are not intended by the laws of nature. Their DNA will slowly start to break down and the creature will slowly start to perish. Usually in immense, unbearable pain. She has been known to sit up night after night nursing and babying these creatures while they howl and cry out in terrible pain while they slowly die. The worst part is the look of pleasure and the smile she wears on her face the entire time. Drakken knew all of this, and he knew this creature's probable fate, before pulling a trigger.

------------END NOTE ------------------------

Drakken turned to look over Shego, she was already conscience and pushing herself up with one hand to a sitting position. She had taken a tremendous blow from that thing and she was already getting up. Her endurance always amazed him. He held down his hand and she looked up into his eyes. Then she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her as she brushed herself off, she had never let him help her before.

She took one look at the dinosaur and asked "Since when do you carry a weapon?"

"Well, I did get kidnapped you know…"

"And where, exactly did you buy a ray gun anyways?"

"Shego, I'm a mad scientist! I made it!"

She inspected the stump. "It's cauterized. You made a heat weapon?"

"That way, even if you were hit by accident, it couldn't harm you." He put it away. It was out of charges anyways. The two began making their way to Aviarius lair through the weed-covered field when suddenly the raptor they initially encountered emerged from the trees. And this time it wasn't alone, it had brought its pack. Her hands lit up as the reptiles surrounded them. The first one charged at them with jaws snapping and Shego kicked up, hitting it under the jaw. It fell, but was up again quickly. Another charged and she hit it with a plasma bolt, throwing it backward. But this time the others didn't run at the sight of her power.

She kicked another one, this time charging at Dr. Drakken, in the side of the head. It snapped at her and she hit it with plasma, knocking it away.

Dr. Drakken had nearly panicked when the reptile had targeted him instead of Shego, but after she knocked it away he regained his senses and remembered that he was SUPPOSED to be helping here. And he remembered that he could help! "Hold on, Shego! I have something in here that can be of use!"

She kicked another raptor and replied. "Sure, Dr. D." He put the rucksack down and dug through it as another raptor charged at him. This time he didn't panic as she intercepted it. This time she didn't try to stop it, she merely grabbed its head while it charged toward Drakken. She put her weight on its neck and fell backward while using its neck as leverage. It flipped over knocked over another charging raptor. The hit raptor snapped at the other as it regained its feet.

Dr. Drakken, smiling, pulled out a familiar device: "Ahh, here it is! My dimensional compiler! This will make everything right!"

She remembered the last time he tried to use that thing and said "Ahh, you sure, Doc?"

The were surrounding them and Drakken hit the button. The small sphere on the device started shooting out lasers in all directions. One hit Shego, but nothing happened. "Doc, this supposed to be doing this?"

Drakken replied as another laser hit him: "Quiet, Shego! Watch my genius at work!"

Lasers fired out and hit all the reptiles in turn while they paused in sudden confusion caused by the devices light show. Then the machine started to buzz and it fired out larger lasers at the reptiles. They each shimmered for a moment then disappeared.

Shego was slightly amazed, but trying not to show it. "Doc, what exactly did that thing do?"

"It's quite simple, really. The first lasers it fired scanned everything nearby. Then using each creature's genetic makeup and energy signal my Dimensional Compiler sent each creature to the dimension which most closely matched its genetic composition." (Just like it was supposed to do in Dimensional Twist.)

Shego was impressed "Nice, but how did you know it wouldn't send me to some dimension where everyone has super powers, or you to some dimension where everyone is blue?"

"Oh. Umm…. I hadn't really thought of that." He smiled a big toothy smile "But I guess its official. This is our dimension!" He put the device (now also out of charges) back into the rucksack and put it on his back. As they made their way toward the main building (also housing a huge nest on top) Drakken turned to her "So, any signs of your brothers yet?"

She slashed some vines between some trees "No, they probably landed right on that stupid nest and were instantly captured." She raised her hand up in frustration. "They ALWAYS have to land on that stupid nest! It's such an obvious trap!"

They were approaching the side of the large building now. They approached what looked like a service door. She told Drakken "Ok. Now it's quiet time. I don't want us getting detected because of some needless chatter!"

He nodded at her and moments later they were inside. They started walking through the dimly lit corridor. The deeper they went the darker it got. Drakken couldn't see anything and Shego wasn't lighting up her hands. (Aviarius had used some kind of power-detecting equipment against Team Go before.) Shego stalked through the darkness, used to not seeing where she was going, she "felt" her way through the darkness. She felt Drakken's hand on her shoulder and didn't complain, she knew he was using her as a guide. They reached a seeming dead end. She felt around and could not find a doorknob. Drakken was feeling around as well.

Suddenly he whispered "Shego, I found a light switch." And doing what any normal person would do, he flipped it on.

"Dr. D, NO!" but she was too slow. The lights didn't come on, but the floor did drop out from under them. The slide seemed to last a minute, going around twists and turns (and at some points it seemed like they were even sliding up) but eventually they saw light and the slide dropped them through the ceiling of a huge room.

Drakken landed with a thump on his rear and looked up to see Shego land on her feet, already glaring at him. He grinned back "Uhh. Sorry, Shego. I guess I took a little sidekick liberty there."

She was just about to compare him to Ron Stoppable when a voice interrupted her. It was Aviarius "Team Go, you fell right into my trap!!" Then a pause. "Wait. You're not Team Go! Well, one of you are anyways." Then another pause and he continued "Shego from Team Go! You fell right into my trap! You and.. uhhh. Oh, I remember you. You're that scary blue guy with the huge robot!"

Shego offered him a hand, half ignoring Aviarius. Drakken took it and she pulled him to his feet (still wearing the heavy rucksack.) He looked up at Aviarius "The name is Dr. Drakken and I'll have you know I still have that robot… somewhere…"

While Drakken ranted at Aviarius Shego took stock of their situation. They were in what looked like an arena. The large open floor was surrounded by wall with a lot of gated doors. She saw things moving behind those doors. They had fallen into what looks like something from a gladiator film, but dinosaurs probably lurked behind those barred gates. Basically, it didn't look good.

At this point DNAmy showed up at Aviarius side and yelled down: "Drewbie! Why don't you forget that mean green lady and come up here with us!"

Shego took a moment to turn to Drakken. "She's back to calling you Drewbie?"

He shrugged "I thought she loved Monkey Fist."

DNAmy called down and sniffed "I do. Err, I did. Until that big meanie… He found that dumb old necklace and when I tried to try it on he…. He…" She sniffed again "He pushed me!" Then her sniffing stopped. "Anyways, come join us, Drewbie! She's not invited because she hurt one of my cuddlies!"

Drakken corrected her: "That wasn't Shego, it was me."

DNAmy gasped

Shego added "And those things aren't very cuddy."

DNAmy snarled back: "Well, if you're both going to be meanies then you will see just how cuddly my creations can be!" She jerked a lever and the gates holding back all the creatures opened and creatures started to come out. Shego assumed a fighting stance and Drakken instantly started to dig through his rucksack again. The things that came out were varying degrees of crossbreeds varying from mostly dinosaur to mostly bird. Chicken, ostridge, pigeon and other varying types of bird. One of the first charged at them and Shego blasted it with plasma, making the others pause for a moment.

She blasted another bird creature and mumbled to Drakken "Any ideas, Doc?"

"I have just the thing, Shego!" He jerked a device he had been searching for out of the pack and put it on the ground. He hit a button and instantly a bluish colored sphere-shield appeared around them. One creature which looked more raptor than chicken charged toward them and crashed into the shield. The shield didn't budge.

Shego was impressed. "A shield? Nice one Doc." She fired up her plasma.

Drakken panicked "Shego, wait…" She fired a blast at the nearest chicken-thing and the shot ricochet inside the sphere. It bounced once, Drakken ducked his head narrowly avoiding it, it bounced again, and again, then Drakken jerked one of his legs up to avoid it once more, then it hit Shego in the back to no effect. Then he continued "Nothing can penetrate this shield! Not your plasma, nor bullets, radiation, water, gas…"

She was afraid to ask, but did anyways. "Air?"

"Nothing."

She slapped her forehead. They now had their choice of death traps. Aviarius started laughing down at them as if he heard the whole thing. Drakken then said "Oh, sound travels through the shield normally. I had originally intended this to be a death trap for Kim Possible, so she had to be able to hear me laughing at her through it. But, the shield only forms around the device and, well, I couldn't figure out a way to stop her from simply turning it off." Now there were, literally, dozens of the creatures waiting just outside the shield, with more pouring into the room. They didn't dare turn the shield off now.

Aviarius called down after a good villain's laugh "If I'd have known I would be watching you asphyxiate yourselves I would have brought popcorn!"

She scowled up at him through the shield while Drakken went back to digging through his rucksack again. The ground trembled for a moment, then it trembled again with the sound of a muffled crash. Shego gained a smile and Aviarius continued his rant. "It looks like you have a choice! You can slowly die at your own hands, or you can perish quickly fighting my creations!"

The ground shook again and a crash was heard nearer than the last. She wore a sarcastic grin as she yelled up "Or we can use our third option!"

Aviarius was clueless (as usual) "Third option?"

"I can watch my brothers kick your ass!" As if on cue the wall behind Aviarius collapsed to the blue glowing hands of Hego. He stepped through the hole and grabbed Aviarius before he could react. Some Wego clones also secured DNAmy.

DNAmy squirmed in Wego's many hands, but was soon secured. Aviarius though being held aloft by one of Hego's hands was still defiant. "Team Go! You will release me this instant if you want Shego to live!"

Hego was surprised "Shego's here? Where?" Then he looked down and saw the blue shere, totally surrounded by what looked like hundreds of the dinosaur-birds. He called down "Oh! Hey sis!" Then Mego and the Wego twins called down to her and waved "Hey, Sis!" Then Hego's voice filled with amazement. "Wait, sis, did you fall into a death trap!? YOU!?"

She groaned.

He continued, then Mego continued "So… We're here to rescue YOU from a trap that YOU fell in!?"

Drakken pulled a device from out of the pack and put it on the ground beside the other one. Shego pointed up and yelled at her brothers. "Hey! We did not need a rescue!"

Drakken pushed the button and nothing happened. He started to jab the button more while grumbling.

Hego replied "Oh, I don't know, sis. It certainly looks like you need a rescue!" Aviarius nodded in agreement.

Drakken grumbled louder and began punching the device to no affect.

Shego pointedly ignored him and replied to her brother "We were doing JUST FINE until you guys showed up!"

Drakken started to kick the device.

Wego looked up at Hego "How are we going to get sis out of there?"

Hego scratched his head "Good question, Wego."

Shego yelled up at them "I don't need a rescue!"

Aviarius said "Only I can call off my bird-0-saurs! Release me at once!"

The device Drakken was kicking started to make a humming noise. He exclaimed "Ahh, there it goes!"

All eyes turned to Drakken and the device. But nothing seemed to be happening. He was smiling though, as if that was exactly what he had expected. They waited a few more seconds. Shego started to get impatient. "Doc…"

He cut her off "Wait a bit, Shego."

So she looked out at the many, many things standing just outside the tiny shield, waiting to devour them. She breathed in and tasted the stale air. They wouldn't have much longer before the air gave out. Then she noticed the creatures. Their eyes started to blink rapidly. They shook their heads, snorted, blinked, and after a few more seconds they started to wander off. They would stand there, snort, then they would wander off. More and more left, first in pairs then in small crowds, until finally Drakken and Shego stood alone in the arena. Mego pulled the lever and the gates slammed shut again. Wego tossed down a rope and after Drakken retrieved his devices the two climbed up (Shego carried the rucksack up the rope.)

Once they were safely up the rope Aviarius (now wearing handcuffs) turned to Drakken. "My creatures! What did you do to my beautiful bird-o-saurs?!?"

Drakken was slightly embarrassed when he replied. "Well, you see, last year while I was preparing for one of my more diabolical schemes I put some brain scanners in the lair. You know, to scan emotions and their frequencies and such." He paused a second and continued "Anyways, the computers were continually scanning the henchmen and Shego in particular because she's so much like Kim Possible." He ignored Shego's glare "I especially kept a constant scan every time I had contact with all those in my lair, especially Shego, and after a few days I used that data to create this device."

Hego asked "Ok. But what did it do?"

"Well, you see, I thought I had captured the frequency of loyalty. Loyalty to me! I had intended to use it to make Kim Possible loyal to me as well. I mean I had spent days giving lectures, motivational speeches, pep talks… I thought I had their total loyalty. But the emotion that the machine had captured and generates seems to be…" He cleared his throat "It seems to be the essence of boredom."

Shego burst out laughing.

Drakken shrugged "While it's active everything that's near it gets extremely bored, listless and gets a strong desire to leave."

Shego was still laughing "Doc, if you wanted to bore them you could have just started ranting at them!"

He tried to ignore her laughing and continued "And, for some reason Shego seems to be immune to it."

Shego (still laughing) "Yeah, Cuz I've had to put up with you!"

They all had a good chuckle and once everyone had settled down Hego asked: "Um, Sis, do you think we can get a ride?"

"A ride? What happened to the Go Team jet?"

"Oh, it sort of quit working last week. We had to bum a ride from a skydiving company. That was why we were so late to arrive."

The group piled into Drakken's hovercraft and they were off (with Drakken forced to sit on Hego's lap and Aviarius had to sit on DNAmy's. They flew to the nearest Global Justice base, complaining the whole time (even the villains) about the fact that the world police never showed up. They deposited Aviarius and DNAmy at the front counter to the surprise of those on duty. Shego then remarked on their lack of action:

Global Justice officer "I'm sorry, Miss Go, we can't know about every single little crime that's happening in the city…"

"How did you NOT know that Aviarius was there? He was on freaking Television!!"

The officer was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Miss Go. You see, our computer and communications systems have been acting unpredictably lately. It's hard to get anything done around here."

After dropping her brothers off at Go Tower they headed back to Drakken's house. It was getting late, though, and both were tired. Shego piloted the hovercraft and Drakken, reluctantly, turned on his cell phone. "You have fifty seven messages." It said.

He flinched. He was certain none of them would be good. He started to play them during the long flight home. Most of them were from the science center, or Global Justice, or both, threatening him with everything from triple shifts to Jail if he wasn't at work two hours earlier than normal tomorrow to make up for his walking off today. Shego half-listened to them and knew they would have to call it a night when they landed. They stood in the driveway talking for a moment. She said "You know, you were really good today."

Drakken smiled, then mock frowned at her words. "You mean we were really evil! All we accomplished today was to eliminate some competition on our quest for world domination!"

They had a moment of silence then she said "Well, Thanks for everything, Doc. I guess you have work in the morning so I should probably head back to the dorm."

Before she could turn, though, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss. They stood there embraced for a minute and this time it was her who left the kiss in a daze.

"I guess this is good night, Shego. But tomorrow I'm going to talk to my supervisors, these work hours are completely unfair! I will convince those fools at the science center that these hours could… could… they could drive a scientist MAD!"

She chuckled as she walked to her car (the first few steps were a little uncoordinated.) "Sure, DR. D. Let me now how that turns out." She got in and rolled down her window "Good night." He waved at her and she blew him a kiss and drove off. He went to sleep soon after, work come early in the morning.

Shego drove back to the dorm after picking up something to eat. She even got something extra in case Kimmie was home. Kim sat on the couch holding a steak on her face. Kim looked up at her arrival then after a second laid her head back, still holding the steak on it. Shego grinned, she knew what it meant to hold a steak over your eye. "Hey, Princess, how was the mission?"

Ron was in the hospital until the paralyzing poison wore off and she got beat up. She didn't really want to talk about it.

The silence only encouraged Shego. "Awww, poor little Kimmie barely escape a deathtrap? Or did some villain just get in a lucky punch? You know that sort of thing happens sometimes. Eventually everyone gets hit with a lucky punch or two. Happens to the best of them. It's never happened to me, of course, but it could."

Kim grunted and shifted the steak on her face.

"Welll, Kimmie, I brought you dinner. It's even Bueno Naco. I brought enough for your sidekick too in case he was still here." She shook the bag she still held expecting Kim to correct her by saying Ron's name. She didn't.

Shego was in a good mood though, she wanted a little verbal sparring. "Come on, Kimmie, speak up."

Kim adjusted her position to look up and said "Shego… Ouch!" and put her hand on her side. Kim pulled up her shirt to look at a bandage underneath.

Shego heard her say "ouch" and said "Wow, looks like he really got you good. You must be slowing down in your …" she was about to say (old age) but she saw the bandage over Kim's stomach and ribs. It had long red lines on it from the blood underneath. Her mind worked for a moment, that pattern looked familiar. Then she looked down at her own hands, and her razor sharp nails and she knew where the wounds came from. Her composure lost all hint of levity. She said in a dark tone "It was her, wasn't it?"

Kim didn't answer. Shego said in a sincere voice: "I'm sorry, Kim. I really am." Then she set down the bag of food, turned and started to walk out.

Kim knew the reason for the apology. It wasn't for what she'd said. It was because it was her clone who had beat and nearly killed her. Shego walked toward the door and Kim knew where she was going. She said "Shego, wait!"

"What"

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm finishing what I should have finished weeks ago."

"Your clone? That's crazy! How would you even find her?"

"You sound just like Drakken. He said the same thing last time, and I think you remember where I found her."

Kim did remember. And now that the mentioned it she could almost still feel the heat from Shego's hand on her chest. She focused though "You're wasting your time. When me and Ron left an entire army from Global Justice was bearing down on them."

"Them?"

Kim paused then answered "Yeah, she was with some ninja. But it doesn't matter. They couldn't have possibly gotten away. They can track her, remember?"

Shego was silent for a moment, thinking, then she said "Well, just to make sure, why don't I just stop by Global Justice HQ. Its not far."

"Why don't I come too? It's better than sitting here in the dark."

Shego shook her head "You should probably rest. Watch some TV."

Kim gave her a funny look and turned on the TV. The picture on it said "Sorry, We're having Technical Difficulties."

Kim said "It's been doing that off and on all evening."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around. Well, come on then if you're coming."

They drove to the nearby Global Justice HQ (Not the one they had dropped Aviarius and DNAmy off at, this was the main HQ for this region. It was built conveniently near Middleton because of the high amount of activity that always happens there.) The two walked into the main entrance into the large room. It was full of Global Justice agents. Many of them had bandages on various parts of their bodies, they looked like they had just left a major skirmish.

As they entered crowded room one of the agents shouted "Oh shit, it's her!" The sound of weapons being cocked filled the room and Shego found herself surrounded by men pointed weapons at her. Shego's hands immediately went up, and Kim (standing beside her) said "Ahhh…."

Dr. Director's voice rang out. "Put your weapons down! This is Shego!" The men reluctantly began lowering their weapons. Most apologized as well as Dr. Director led the pair of women through the crowded room into the garage. The two women walked fast, keeping up with Dr. Director, looking around at the many damaged vehicles. From the looks of the men out front and the vehicles it looked like they had been in a war. Once inside her office Betty directed them to sit and shut the door. Dr. Director started the conversation: "It is my understanding that you and Mr. Stoppable had contact with Shego's clone today?"

Kim, surprised to suddenly be the center of conversation said "Yeah, me and Ron were there after Duff Killigan though."

Betty replied "And at no time during your interaction with either Killigan or the clone did you get any indication of an army lying in ambush?"

That surprised Kim "An army? No, not really. We didn't see anyone but Killigan, the clone and some ninja."

Dr. Director sighed as she sat down in her chair and threw on open file on top of her desk for the women to see. "That ninja is called 'Agent Alpha' and he works for my Gemini. As does 'Agent Theta' apparently."

Shego asked "Agent Theta?"

Betty replied "Your clone."

"She calls herself Theta now. How fitting."

"Yes, and Gemini has been using her for two things apparently. One: she seems to be gathering materials for his next big scheme. And Two: He seems to know that we're tracking her down, so he's using her as bait to ambush Global Justice forces." She sighed. "It's taken a heavy toll so far."

Kim was surprised "So, that huge force we saw bearing down on her earlier today.."

"They were ambushed. Most of the forces barely made it out with their lives."

Kim said "Most?"

Betty looked at her desk: "There were some losses."

Both women replied "I'm sorry." Kim because she was there and didn't stop the ambush from happening, and Shego because she still felt some responsibility for the actions her clone took.

Dr. Director waved it off and spoke to both women "It was neither of your faults. But if we are going to bring Theta in, along with Gemini, I may need your help, along with the help of Ron and your brothers."

Kim quickly said "Sure! Just call me if you need me! Or you can beep me."

Shego was slower to answer, finally she asked "Are you going to put her in a better jail cell than you ever put me in?"

Betty's voice was serious when she said "Shego, the woman's killed numerous, hard working, loyal Global Justice members. Some of those boys were as young as 19, others were family men. I promised their parents and spouses that there would be justice. And there will be."

That was enough for Shego: "Fine, I will help. My brothers would probably jump at the chance to help Global Justice as well, if you asked."

"Well, Kim, Shego, I have many things I have to do, and Theta has dropped off our radar for the moment. So, if it comes down to it, we will call you."

With that Shego and Kim were dismissed. They stood up, but Kim winced and sat back down holding her side. Dr. Director got up from behind her desk. "Something wrong?" Kim raised her shirt to reveal the bandage with now larger red lines.

Betty looked at the bandage for a moment, it was obviously an injury from the clone. This would slow the girl down, and right now Dr. Director may need her to be at her peak to help Global Justice if Gemini struck again. He thought about it a moment, then opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a clear jar filled with light green cream. "Don't tell anyone about this, but here is some of our experimental formula. It's designed to boost your natural healing process." (A prototype they developed by studying the differences in the hormones, blood cells and the slight radiation differences between Team Go members as compared to a normal person. Even in developing stages it proved amazingly affective at temporarily boosting a human's natural regeneration, even if it was slightly radioactive.)

Kim took the cream and excused herself leaving Shego alone with Dr. Director. In the silence Shego remembered all the times she had escaped from Global Justice hands, and the irony of her being in the main headquarters now. Then it occurred to her that if she always escaped from jail, so would her clone. She started to ask Betty about this when she cut her off mid-sentence.

Dr. Director: "If you're going to ask me again about the incarceration facilities for Agent Theta, rest assured we have somewhere she cannot escape from. It was built for you, actually. It is quite escape proof, with many of the countermeasures being… lethal. We never bothered putting you in it because you've never committed anything greater than a Class C felony. We wouldn't risk your life just for that."

Shego's mouth snapped shut. She hated know-it-all people. Then another thought popped in her head and she opened her mouth again to speak, but once again Betty cut her off. "If you're going to ask about Mr. Lipsky's work schedule don't bother. We're cutting back on his hours to about normal, once he catches up from his little stint with you earlier today."

Shego's mouth shut again, and this time she just sat back in her chair. If Betty didn't want her to talk than fine, she wouldn't. She didn't bother asking about the mind control chips because she knew Betty wouldn't tell her anyways. But in the same manner, Betty hoped she had shut her up, for the time being. Because if she asked about that cream (or why its green color matched the pigment of Shego's skin perfectly) she really wouldn't have an answer.

Kim came back in the room straightening out her shirt. Dr. Director held out her hand and Kim handed her the cream. "Thanks, Dr. Director. I can feel it tingling already."

Shego stood up and she and Kim were told "Good night" by Dr. Director as she escorted them back outside.

During the drive back to the dorm rooms Kim's phone rang. It was Ron. He had been released from the hospital. He said the paralyzing agent had worn off and he felt fine. Rufus even squeaked into the phone. He said he would stop by in the morning and take Kim to breakfast and her roommate if she wanted to go. Which Kim promptly inserted Shego's name. (By now both Kim and Shego knew that Ron taking you to eat meant he would probably hope one of them would pay, because they had so much money in the bank. But he never asked. (he would take out his wallet and make an attempt to pay, but they knew his job afforded him little to spare after his tuition.))

By the time they arrived back at the dorm Kim's black eye had faded to nearly being gone, and she dared to peek under the bandage. The dark red streaks across her stomach were little more than pink lines now. At this rate they would be gone by morning! AMAZING! She even showed Shego the wounds, still covered with the greenish-looking cream smeared all over her skin.

Shego agreed less than enthusiastically. "Yeah, amazing." And went to brush her teeth before going to her room.

Kim wondered, for a moment, why she would be so put off suddenly, but shrugged it off. She had quit trying to figure her roommate out long ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemini sat in his chair, in the control room of his lair. The control room was large and full of monitors showing everything from weather to news to updates to his various schemes. But, for the moment, his schemes had been put on hold. He had called back his two best agents and they stood behind his chair, flanking him. Gemini and his two agents, and all his henchman, seemed relaxed, but they were anything but. The news on most of the monitors were describing various power outages, computer outages, and some people even claimed that the entire internet itself was being taken over. That was not the primary reason he had called them back, though. In three corners of the large room stood three robots. They stood immobile for weeks, supplying Gemini with knowledge, getting him Mastermind's plans, even helping him track down a certain clone. They did these things because he had supplied them with an abandoned automotive factory in an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. He had given that one, last, Bee-bee robot a chance to build a hive, and in return he had asked that they do as much damage to Global Justice as possible when-and-if they decided to attack anyone.

He had underestimated them, though. The robots had grown, both in power and effectiveness. These were not the simple machines that Dr. Drakken had built, these were a lot more.

The new Hive factory was refitted by the lone surviving Bee-Bee robot from Mastermind's base to build more of its kind. Soon the one became three. The programming network that controlled them limited their numbers to three at a time, as always. But this time the programming was more sophisticated. It wanted more power, so the robots worked to increase its computing power. Then the robots started stealing from many different sources, but remaining undetected in this weakened state. Very quickly the mainframe had enough power to increase their numbers, the Three became Nine. (Each jump is incremental.)

The power they would need to go to the next step could not be housed in a single building, so they began hacking into the internet. They began gaining control of more and more computers to increase their computing power, and at the same time they located and eliminated potential threats. They were hacking into military computers (everything from Nuclear silos to GPS to simple radios.) to Global Justice computers (same) down to the computers that belonged to small boy geniuses. As their computing power grew again the nine became 81. They could control 81 Bee-Bee robots at one time. Three of these resided in Gemini's lair. They stood in the corners of his control room, updating him with information when he asked, and monitoring his every move.

They were not allies with him, you see. They simply shared common goals. They both wanted to be rid of Global Justice and to control the world. And before they were finished, one of them would succeed. But once one of them did control the world, the other would become a threat. Nothing more. Should the robots force the world to surrender then Gemini would be a threat to be eliminated. He would probably be one of the first to die. (which is what the robots in the corners of the room were for.)

The Hive robots did notify him when they began their assault against mankind. He had earned that much gratitude from the non-feeling machines. One of them had merely walked behind his chair in the control room and said "We have begun." Nothing more. Then it walked back to the corner where it has been standing for the last few days. They were making their play to control the world. Gemini loved the thrill of competition, and felt it boil in his blood as his screens showed live satellite images and different camera angles and different news feeds, watching the first battle for control of the world.

Gemini sat there, flanked by his bodyguards (whom he hoped could hold off the three robots should the Hive fend off the Global Justice armies and turn their attention to him.) (That was the unspoken agreement between the Gemini and the Hive, they would tolerate the other's presence until the world was conquered.) That was one of the reasons he had so desperately wanted the super-powered Shego on his side, (he had seen her effectiveness against them.) but her clone should work just as well.

So he sat back to watch the events unfold. The Bee-Bee robots had made their move in this game of chess and he sat back to watch how Global Justice would react, feeling the thrill of the challenge. And when (if) the robots failed then he would have his chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay. With my new work schedule and college it's been really hard to update. That and the fact that I began to doubt if anyone was actually reading this story. Well, I got a few recent comments, so I put the book on the front burner and hope to have more updates soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new Hive factory was refitted by the lone surviving Bee-Bee robot from Mastermind's base to build more of its kind. Soon the one became three. The programming network that controlled them limited their numbers to three at a time, as always. But this time the programming had become more sophisticated. The Hive wanted more power, so the robots worked to increase its computing power. This led the robots to start stealing from many different sources, but remaining undetected in this weakened state. Very quickly the mainframe had enough power to increase their numbers, the three became nine. (Each jump is incremental.)

The power they would need to go to the next step could not be housed in a single building, so they began hacking into the internet. They began gaining control of more and more computers to increase their computing power, and at the same time they located and worked to eliminate potential threats. They were hacking into military computers (everything from Nuclear silos and GPS to simple radios.) They designed viruses to infect and infiltrate everything from Global Justice computers down to the computers that belonged to a small boy genius. As their computing power kept growing the nine became eighty-one. They could control 81 Bee-Bee robots at one time. Three of these went to reside in Gemini's lair. They stood in the corners of his control room, updating him with information when he asked, and monitoring his every move.

They were not allies with him, you see. They simply shared a common goal. They both wanted to control the world. And before they were finished, one of them would succeed. But once either of them did control the world, the other would become a threat. Nothing more. Should the robots force the world to surrender then Gemini would be a threat to be eliminated. He would probably be one of the first to die. (And that is the reason the robots were residing in the corners of his command center.)

The Hive robots did notify him when they began their assault against mankind. He had earned that much gratitude from the non-feeling machines. One of the robots assigned to his lair had merely walked behind his chair in the control room and said "We have begun." Nothing more. Then it walked back to the corner where it has been standing for the last few days. They were making their play to control the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemini loved the thrill of competition, and felt it boil in his blood as his screens showed live satellite images and different camera angles and different news feeds, watching the first battle for control of the world.

Gemini sat there, flanked by Agent Alpha and Theta and some of his elite guards (whom he hoped could hold off the three robots should the Hive fend off the Global Justice armies and turn their attention to him.) (That was the unspoken deal between the Gemini and the Hive, they would tolerate the other's presence until the world was conquered.) That was one of the reasons he had so desperately wanted the super-powered Shego, (he had seen her effectiveness against them.) but her clone should work just as well.

So he sat back to watch the events unfold. The Bee-Bee robots had made their move in this game of chess and he sat back to watch how Global Justice would react, feeling the thrill of the challenge. And when (if) the robots failed then he would have his chance.

----------------------------------------------------

Note: The Hive consists of two different parts. One, is the central nervous system of the Hive, it holds most of the neural network components and its vital databases. It also looks a lot like a giant hive (built by the robots to look that way.) The other area consisted of the manufacturing and storage areas, mostly building more robots on assembly lines. The factory and storage buildings each dwarfed the much smaller hive building, and were far less aesthetic. (Having been built by human hands.) But these buildings looked abandoned on the outside, but inside they were abuzz with activity as the robots prepared for their bid at controlling the world. The factory was filled with robotic workers on an assembly like that had been retooled to build Bee-bee robots, they worked much faster than any human could. The large warehouse sitting next to the factory was filled with spare robots, standing there, just waiting to be activated. Lets just say that the Hive thought it's chances of a successfully replacing humans as the dominant sentience on the planet was… very good.

First, though, The Hive had to strip humanity of its greatest weapons. Fortunately mankind had become dependant on computers. In the main chamber of the Hive sat three BeBe robots in front of the mainframe they had built. They were wired into the mainframe and were in constant communication with the Hive, helping it to gain presence over the internet. They were acting like a virtual sword and shield to protect it from hackers while helping it to attain more processing power. (One was the original one to escape from Mastermind's island and the others were the first two to be built by the first.) Being machines, they were able to literally see the ebb and flow of the data streams and manipulate them at will.

The humans did, indeed, have skilled computer programmers and "hackers" but nobody could manipulate the virtual world of the internet (and everything connected to it) better than these sentient computers.

They worked as tirelessly as their sister machines did in the factory, but instead of working to increase their numbers, these three were increasing the Hive's overall power. They felt the computer world was their domain, so they took whatever they wished while disabling or blocking out anything they saw as unnecessary or threatening to the Hive (when they started to clear the internet of it's most useless feature (porn) they had gained SO MUCH processing power and storage space it surprised even them.) They didn't delete anything without scanning it, though, and their knowledge of humanity grew by leaps and bounds. One of the first things they learned about humanity was it's sense of self preservation. The robots learned that human fear could not be underestimated. The Hive realized very quickly that they would be discovered eventually, and the retaliation would probably be as swift and as devastating as possible. So they worked to eliminate that threat before it could take shape. They began dismantling the human's control over their most powerful weapons. Not just in one country, but worldwide. See, The Hive saw all of humanity as the threat, so they would deal with humanity in whole, and disable mankind's deadliest weapons.

The machines became skilled very quickly at annexing distant computers into their network. This was increasing their power, and at the same time disabling the systems and networks dependent on them, making it easier to assimilate the entire network. Some of the first systems they attacked were the communication and military networks (to cause mass confusion and also to diminish the chances of the military attacking them) Then they started working on GPS, flight and navigation systems and once those were assimilated they started on the internet as a whole. (Anything that flies, like missiles, helicopters and airplanes will need constant communications to ensure their success, and thus were vulnerable to the Hive's machination.) The Hive was left vulnerable only to attacks by ground forces, and they knew how any encounter like that would turn out. So they increased their probes, worming their way into the most Top-Secret computer systems, seeking to gain control of the most valued prizes of all (the world's nuclear arsenal, with which they could hold the world hostage) while The Hive also continued to increase their numbers, until they had enough to start their true assault on mankind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director left the Middleton branch that night, she hated being away from the command ship and it's vast communications equipment. But, the following day found Dr. Director was standing in the engine bay of the downed Global Justice command ship talking to the head technician. "Are you telling me that there's nothing wrong with these engines?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've run every diagnostic we have on the engines three times. There is just nothing wrong with them. It's like… the computers THINK there's a problem, but there really isn't."

Dr. Director shut her eye tight for a second at the sound of that word. Computers. For the last several days they've been the main cause of her headaches. The technician kept talking "I'm not sure, Ma'am. It's almost like our systems have been compromised. But these systems aren't connected to anything that could be hacked."

"So, they're not connected to any external systems?"

No, Ma'am. They're completely hacker proof, as are all of Global Justice systems."

"None?"

"Not a single one." He then thought for a second and said. "Well, of course it's connected to some of the standard flight systems. Global Positioning Systems, Friend or Foe systems (to prevent friendly fire incidents), Flight Tracking systems (to ensure they don't have any In-Air collisions)…" He named a few more systems, which most would think are completely safe, but it said one thing to Dr. Director. They were, indeed, vulnerable to outside attack.

She turned to him "Can you disconnect those systems and try restarting the computers?"

He looked shocked "I don't think so, Ma'am! We need those systems to fly!"

She sighed, it looked like they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. At least they had been stranded near a major highway. She pulled out her cell phone and opened it to static. She frowned, put the phone away and determined to track down the source of these computer problems. She took one last look at the technician and said "Keep working on it. If you come up with any ways we can get this thing back off the ground let me know." She stormed back to her office thinking about who she could contact concerning this problem. When she arrived she picked up the phone on her desk, it had static also, but she could hear a dial tone at least. She thought to call the science center first, one of those geniuses should be able to figure out who's behind this, but the phone rang.

She picked it up: "Global Justice, Dr. Director speaking."

She barely recognized the voice at the other end. It was Wade. "Dr. Director, Listen quick, I don't know how much time we have…"

She cut him off. "Kid, I don't know how you keep doing this, but only five people in the world have this number…"

Then he cut her off. "LISTEN! Look, it's the Bebe robots! They're behind all the computer hacking! I think they're even planning some kind of bit attack!"

"Don't you usually call Ms. Possible at these times?"

"I tried! They've invaded most of my systems already and have compromised the Kimmunicator. This is one of the most secure communications systems in the world, that's why they haven't corrupted it yet."

"How did you get this information?"

"They were hacking into my systems. I couldn't keep them out, but I managed to track them down. I couldn't take any satellite pictures of them though. It won't be long before I'm locked completely out of my own systems, so here's some grid coordinates." She wrote down the numbers as he read them, still only half believing what he said. He continued to speak in a hurried voice "It wont be long before they control the entire internet, so you have to act quickly! But don't use any equipment that has a lot of computer equipment or they might disable it or use it against you…" He said something else, but the phone had started to buzz. Somebody REALLY important was calling and Wade was disconnected.

She involuntarily straightened up at the sound of his voice "Hello? Betty? You there?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Good. Now listen up. There seems to be somebody on American soil violating international security laws and breaking into our most top secret military systems. Now, I need you to track these guys down, and I need you to do it fast! Whoever they are, these guys are cracking the codes of our nuclear controls! They're going to be able to use our own damn nukes against us! Now, you always seem to claim to know everything that's going on in the criminal world, so do you already have any leads?"

She looked down at the grid coordinates in her hand "Yes, Mr. President, I have one lead I was following…"

"Then get on it!" Then he continued in a hushed voice "Look, Betty, these guys aren't just attacking American systems. They're going after the Chinese as well, and the Russians and Indians and hell even the Iranians are calling us saying they have a nuke we didn't even know about and it's being taken over. Because these hackers seem to be on American soil everyone is blaming the United States. We need to get this resolved before these countries decide to use their nukes against us before they lose control of them. And I don't need to tell you what We'll be forced to do if they start launching nukes at American targets."

The situation was more serious than Betty had known. "Yes, Mr. President."

He said one last thing as his voice started to break up "Betty, I don't have to tell you that this isn't your standard Global Justice type of mission. I need you to use every resource you have for this one, every single one. I'm counting on you. The whole world is."

She sighed as she hung up, looking at the coordinates on the slip of paper. She pulled up a map on her computer and typed them in. A small deserted town came up. It had been a major automotive center back in its prime, but now it was a deserted shell of a town. Like many other towns which were abandoned after the local factories closed. It was officially labeled as an abandoned town, which made it the perfect place for the robots to take shop. They had probably even refitted the assembly lines to fit their needs. She tried to pull up a satellite to view the town, but they seemed to be down (or hacked into.)

She remembered that there was a small military installation nearby. A testing ground for tracked vehicles and artillery. (The desert is the perfect place to fire off a lot of big guns without disturbing anyone.) Maybe they could send a few tanks into the town to check it out. After all, the Bebe robots were programmed to activate only three at a time, so how hard could it be to disable them? A quick phone call later the commander of the installation agreed to check out the area with a tank battalion and a few squads of special forces soldiers. (He had been looking for an excuse to train the soldiers on urban combat anyways.)

Betty didn't want to send the Army in alone though. She called the motor pool. Sure enough, most of their high-tech equipment was having similar troubles as the rest of the computer world. She made a few phone calls and found a similar situation with nearly all of the Global Justice bases. They were simply too high-tech for their own good. She was talking to one of their main bases (the one in Middleton) again. "Are you sure you have nothing we can send?"

"No, Maam. Our GPS systems are down. Most of our security protocols have locked us out of our own systems. Heck we can't even get these damn helicopters to start, much less get them off the ground." The man on the phone then had a quick conversation with somebody on his end. Then he said "Maam, we do have one working aircraft."

"Just one aircraft? Well, I guess it's better than nothing. What kind of weaponry does it have?"

"None, Maam. It's just an old C-130 we got from the Army. The equipment on it is so old that its hacker proof."

Betty thought for a moment. Would a C-130 even help? She could transport several dozen troops to the battlefield, but the Global Justice troops in Middleton had already taken a pounding. As had several nearby bases. But, maybe she could get a few dozen of their better soldiers to fly out to the battlefield, but she wasn't sure it would be much help. Where were her most elite soldiers? "Middleton has some fine soldiers. So does Barkston. Go City never needed much of a presence from Global Justice because of the local heroes…" Then suddenly she knew who, like it or not, she would have to try and send. She said to the man "Have that thing fueled and ready."

She thought quickly. She knew that Team Go would jump at the chance to save the world. They always did. She could probably get Kim Possible too. And between those two groups she would also snag Stoppable and Shego.

She knew Ron had some… hidden qualities that could prove very useful. She'd seen him do impossible feats out of seeming dumb luck. But nobody is that lucky.

Shego, on the other hand, had more obvious assets. She had watched the woman fight her way through an army of these machines.

So, the United States Army, with a little help from the heroes, should be able to handle this emergency. She picked up her phone and tried to make it work long enough to get some calls through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------- Rewind

Kim was woken up to the sound of Ron's voice. She opened her eyes to see the man standing over her bed. She stretched and yawned as she tried to wake up, saying tiredly: "What time is it?"

Ron replied "It's 12:30. I can't believe you're still asleep! You're usually awake at the rising of the sun!"

Kim blinked as she yawned again. He was right. She wondered why she had slept in so late as she stretched again and realized that she felt no pain.

She instantly threw back her covers and pulled aside her pajama-top, then pulled off the large bandage. There was nothing there! Nothing at all except the remnants of the green cream she had smeared on her stomach.

Ron chimed "Wow, that's amazing!"

Kim agreed "Yeah, it is! I'm completely healed!" She looked up at Ron and could tell that wasn't exactly what he had meant.

He reiterated. "Yeah, well, that's great too… But I mean… if you smeared that stuff all over and got a black wig you could totally be Shego this Halloween. I wonder where it came from."

"Oh, it's a medicine that Dr. Director gave me to heal up. She had it locked away in her office." That made Kim think out loud. "But, now that you mention it, Yeah. I guess maybe this is about the same shade as Shego's skin, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with her."

Ron was thinking aloud too "But who wouldn't blame Global Justice if they did make a healing cream? After seeing what Shego can live through, I'd want to be able to heal like that too."

"I guess maybe you're right. I mean, this stuff did made me heal really fast…"

Ron added "Like Shego…"

"And it also made me sleep in…"

"Like she does…"

At this moment Kim's stomach growled. They both looked at her stomach, but neither said anything. Kim looked up into Ron's eyes. "You don't think they would have used her DNA to make it do you?"

Ron said "Well, they did have access to it for a long time, and it would totally rock for Global Justice agents to have the ability to recover from injuries like she does…."

Kim was suddenly shocked and weirded out by the stuff smeared on her stomach. They had used her roommates DNA without her knowledge! She had Shego's DNA smeared on her stomach!! She spoke up again in a whisper "You don't think she knows do you…?"

Shego's voice came from the slightly ajar door making the two jump "I KNOW!" (The door was ajar and they had started their conversation so loudly that her sensitive hearing could pick it up from her room. And she had little choice in listening to the conversation since neither the TV or radios were working) "Now drop it, I'm not mad that they used my DNA to make some kind of medicine to save people's lives, well I'm not TOO mad about it anyways." She added in a grumble as she walked to her own room "At least they didn't try to clone me…." She did plan on confronting Global Justice about it eventually. But somehow Shego had gotten somewhat attached to her roommate, and seeing the cream used to help the girl had softened the blow of learning about it. Had she learned of its existence by seeing some of the Global Justice goons smearing on themselves she probably would have ensured they REALLY needed to be hospitalized.

------------------------------------------------

Shego huffed back to her room. She hadn't meant to overhear the conversation, but when they said her name and started whispering… Well, you know.

She had tried to watch the television again, but it kept going out. Her cell phone wasn't getting any reception either. She had just decided to go shopping when she walked into the living area. Ron was waiting by the door and Kim walked out dressed in her mission apparel. "Going Hunting?"

Kim replied "yeah, want to come?"

"Sorry, being a hero is not my thing. I have some very important shopping to do…"

Kim looked like she had known Shego was going to say something like that. "Oh, Dr. Director had asked to talk with you before you leave."

Shego rolled her eyes, she knew the woman was going to try and talk her into going, but she didn't see how she could. But she did owe the woman enough to talk with her. She said "Fine." And held out her hand.

Kim gave her the Kimmunicator. It was Dr. Director on the other end. "Shego, this is Dr. Director. I need your help…"

She cut her off: "Don't they pay you to police the world?"

"Dammit, this is serious! Those Bee-bee robots are trying to take over the world! We need to stop them, but it seems most modern equipment won't be useful against them."

"That is Sooo not my problem…"

Dr. Director's voice paused on the other end. Then she said "Fine. You're right. It's not your problem. But you know how tough those damn Bee-bee robots are, but, still, you are right. It's not your problem. So you can just wave goodbye to Kim…"

Shego's thought jumped, thinking "She's sending Kim off to fight those things…?"

Dr. Director's voice continued... "And at the same time you can wave goodbye to your brothers. They volunteered to help too…"

She thought "Dammit she got my brothers too?"

"I am sure they can handle those machines without your help. And even if they can't, at least you'll inherit your own dorm room and all of Go Tower. And you're a pretty smart girl, I bet you could write a fine Eulogy…"

Shego growled to herself. The woman had her. She had recruited damn near everyone she knew for this. Hell, she would probably have Drakkin there too if she turned the mission down again. "Fine. Fine. You got me. I'm going. So, where the hell are we going?"

"There is a plane waiting for you at the Global Justice airfield." Betty then added knowingly (as if she had known Shego could cave all along) "And good luck."

She thrust the Kimmunicator back at Kim who wore a knowing smile and said "I've got to change." She huffed to her room while Kim and Ron finished their preparations.

When Shego finished changing she walked out to find Kim and Ron sitting in her car struggling to get it started. She walked up to the open door and looked in. Kim looked up "It won't start! I don't know what's wrong with it." (there is a lot of computer equipment in it.)

"I guess I'm driving then." She jingled her keys while Kim looked at her with disappointment (she had wanted to drive)

As they arrived at Shego's car Ron said "Sweet car. Can I drive?"

She looked at him and said "Hell, no!"

The three arrived at the Global Justice airport shortly thereafter. A slightly shook-up and pale Kim and Ron got out of the car with Ron saying "Is it over?"

Shego shot back "Hey! The traffic signals aren't working, so I had to blow through those lights!"

Shego's brothers ran out to the parking lot to greet them, they had been waiting at the airport. "Hey, Sis!" The twins hugged her, but Hego and Mego just walked up and stood at arms length.

She looked down at her smaller brothers, then up at Hego and Mego. "Do you guys even know what you're up against here?"

The twins answered (speaking one at a time, but they interchanged sentences)

"Sure! Hego said we're going to fight evil robots!"

"And save some army men who might already be fighting them!"

"And to save the world!"

"They said you'd be there!"

"Yeah! It's good to see you again!"

"It's no fair that Mego gets to see you more than we do."

"Now that you're both in the same college!"

She hugged the two close for a second "You know you're always welcome at my dorm. If Kimmie and her sidekick…"

Ron: "Hey!"

"… can sleep on my couch then you two are more than welcome anytime. It folds out, you know." Then she redirected her gaze to her older brothers and said sternly. "You do realize that you're taking children to fight the same robots that nearly killed me!"

The twins jumped back "Hey! We're not children!"

"We're almost old enough to drive a car!"

"Yeah, when we get one!"

"In a few years!"

"We've been saving up!"

Hego cut in "But we've got you here! And Kim Possible! And we also have Justice on our side! And human spirit! Those machines can't hope to overcome that!"

Everybody just rolled their eyes at his words. Then Kim changed the subject "Shouldn't we get going?"

They walked to the airfield and were shown where the plane awaited them. They walked up the open ramp at the rear of the plane to see a few dozen soldiers strapped into the seats. One of the pilots approached them "Please strap yourselves in, we'll be taking off as soon as you're ready."

Shego looked up at her brother and just said "Hego."

Hego went into action "All, right men. Listen up everyone. Please, everyone off the plane."

The commander said "What?"

Hego started helping them undo their straps "You heard me. It's official super hero business. Life or death. Everyone exit the plane…

The commander stood up to Hego "Now, see here! This is official Global Justice property and you have no right…"

Shego cut him off "Get your ass off the plane NOW!" She pointed to the ramp and her hand lit up, startling the man.

He thought a moment before speaking. "Ok, men. Everyone off the plane!" Their attitude hadn't really caught him completely by surprise. Heroes are always pulling crap like this.

Kim and Ron stood back and watched as the soldiers exited the airplane. She politely thanked each one for exiting the plane and trusting them to do the job.

Ron and Rufus just stood there watching them exit the plane. Then he started looking over the large plane itself. He had never ridden in a C-130 before. Shego caught him eyeing the plane and grinned. She always did like flying, and was in a better mood when she did, especially when she was the pilot. "Better strap yourself in, Ron and Rufus too. You're in for a wild ride!" Rufus twirled a flying scarf around his neck that he had suddenly gotten from somewhere.

Ron was about to say "You used my name!" when Kim grabbed his hand and squeezed, which totally distracted him, and started leading up the ramp onto the plane.

Shego's words sounded like sage advice to Kim and she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him into the plane. Knowing Ron's history with straps, she chose to strap him in before sitting down herself.

Ron, though he knew how to use a seatbelt, didn't object to the contact. He smiled up at her "Thanks, K.P. Now how about a kiss for good luck?"

She smiled back, and gave him a kiss before sitting down beside him.

Rufus sqeaky voice was heard from Ron's shoulder "EWWW"

It was echoed by the twin Go brothers who were strapping themselves in on the other side of the plane "EWWWW"

Shego smirked from the door leading to the pilot section and said "Hey! Can we keep it PG back here? We have kids on board!"

Kim blushes as she sat down and started buckling herself in. But she never stopped smiling at Ron.

Hego smiled as he strapped himself in. "Ahh, young love…"

Mego snapped "What do you know about love? You're single and you work in a Bueno Naco!"

"I'm a manager! And shut up, Mego! The last time you went on a date a Democrat was president!"

Mego was about to reply when Shego's head stuck back again from the pilot section "ZIP IT! Hego, sit down! Mego, get up here now! I need a co-pilot!"

The boys went silent, and looked scolded. Hego finished strapping himself in and Mego went up front to sit beside his sister. Kim and Ron smiled at each other and snuggled as the ramp closed and Shego prepped the plane for takeoff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Army convoy drove through the desert on the way to the new Hive. In the lead vehicle the Army Colonel rode in his HMMWV followed by several other hummers. Those were followed by a dozen Abrams tanks and a dozen or so Bradley fighting vehicles. At the rear of the convoy were a few large trucks, each packed with soldiers. They were on their way to destroy the Hive, and the Colonel expected the battle to be over quickly.

His reports said that the Hive could only have three of those robots active at any one time. But they would send reinforcements once one was destroyed. He didn't see a problem with that. With this kind of firepower they could easily keep three robots at bay while the big guns took out the buildings that were the Hive.

The convoy stopped about 10km away from the location of the Hive. The soldiers were told to dismount and be ready for surprises. They were going to do this by the book.

The men soldiers lined up and loaded their weapons. They were going to be marching to the Hive from here. Their weapons were ready and they were alert. These troops were ready for anything.

The colonel talked into the phone installed in his vehicle. He was talking to Dr. Director "We're approaching the Hive now." He paused "No, I don't think we need to wait for any reinforcements you're sending. We have enough firepower here to take out a battalion of whatever you can throw at us. Much less three at a time."

The soldiers marched toward the Hive, in formation and their weapons were at the ready.

Suddenly some of the soldiers started to shout. The Sergeant Major who was down with the men yelled something and they started to open fire.

The Colonel was still talking with Dr. Director. "Yes, Betty. They've been spotted. By now my men have probably destroyed the first few…"

The Sergeant Major ran up to him. "Sir, we've spotted the first robots. The only problem is, there are a lot more than three of them."

The Colonel asked "How many?"

"A few dozen sir. With more on the way it seems." And with this the Sergeant Major ran back to direct his men.

"Betty, you've given me some bad intel here! There's a lot more than three of these things! I hope your backup gets here quickly! Now, I've got to go!" The Colonel tossed down the phone and ran out to direct the fire of his men and the tanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Dr. Director was confused. All of her intelligence said there would only be three of the Bee-bee robots at any time! Why would there be more than three this time? She thought a moment but came up with only one solution. Call the genius behind the robots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken was on break when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of the case. "Hello?"

Dr. Director's static-filled voice was on the other end "Drakken, this is Betty! We don't have long, so I need any explanations why there would be more than three active Bee-bee robots."

"Well, I designed the program to only run three at a time. Why?"

"Because the U.S. Army is on their way to attack an active Hive, and there seems to be a lot more than three of them! In fact, there's dozens!"

"Dozens! Why, that would take an extraordinary amount of computing power!" His mind was churning "But if they could increase the numbers their network could control, they would probably have to it exponentially, if they had enough computing power. But where could they get that much?"

At this moment the phone filled with static for a moment so Drakken had time to look around at this, and noticed the television in the break area said "Sorry, we are having technical difficulties, please stand by." And he heard some people in a nearby office complaining "Is the internet still down? I thought they'd have the networks fixed by now!"

It all seemed to click together. "Of Course!" He suddenly knew where they could get the computing power they needed to increase their numbers. With the nearly unlimited processing power the internet would provide! But how many of them could there be? His head did the math. 3, 9, 81… She said there were dozens, so they must be at that stage now. The next stage would be… He knew this… Betty's voice came through the other end. "Drakken? You there?"

3, 9, 81…. 6561! That's it. He smiled at himself for a moment for doing the difficult math in his head. Then Dr. Director's voice snapped him out of it. "Drakken! These soldiers are engaging these things as we speak! Now, what are we looking at?"

"Dr. Director! How many soldiers do you have engaging the Hive?"

She paused "There's a few armored companies, a few dozen tanks and a couple hundred men."

"Get them out of there! They're about to become outnumbered!"

"By how much?! Because I have Kim Possible and Team Go on their way to assist…"

Drakken stood up and shouted at his phone "Team GO!!!! You have Shego on her way to face six thousand of these things?!!"

But Dr. Director's voice had faded out on his phone to be replaced by static. He hit it against his hand a few times, hoping it would get the woman's voice back. Hoping it would let him tell her to call them back. But she didn't come back. He quickly started to walk out. His supervisor called to him. "Where are you going, Dr.? Your shift isn't over yet!"

"I'm leaving!"

The man followed him "You can't keep walking out like this!"

"Then fire me! I have to go!" Drakken stormed out of the research center.. once again. His creations weren't going to hurt her. Not again.

------------------------------------------

The Colonel was directing fire as the robots ran across the desert at his soldiers. The men were firing desperately trying to keep the machines at bay, but as soon as one went down, another could be seen running across the desert toward them. And they were just so fast! He remembered the videos. He remembered watching Shego fight these things that day, and he knew he had to keep them away from his men. He shouted "Keep Firing! Don't let them get too close, men!"

Then some of the robots leapt at their formation, jumping through the air for a great distance. The soldiers tried to redirect their fire to compensate, but they were too slow. A few of the robots landed in the middle of the formation and immediately started grabbing the closest humans and throwing them around. The men panicked, firing at them and hitting the robots and each other while the Colonel continued to yell orders at his men. The massacre had begun.

----------------------------------------

The plane trip was going pretty smoothly, even though it was a bit loud. Kim and Ron held hands the entire trip and chatted with the Wego twins. They had never spent much time with the two, but Kim could already see why Shego would like them so much. Heck, she already liked them more than she liked the tweebs! They would sit there and listen, fascinated, at every word of Ron's embellished stories and even "wow" when he got to the punch line and Rufus chimed in with the appropriate sound effects.

Up front Shego had her hands full piloting this piece of junk! (compared to her jet) Mego sat beside her looking bored until she looked over at him and said "Hey, Mego, see if you can't get some of this communication equipment to work! I don't like flying blindly into some trap!"

Mego got to work flipping switches and messing with the knobs. After some time he started to hear a weak voice. "I think I've got something."

The speaker connected to the radio was mostly static, but there was voices coming from it. Most pronounced was an authorative voice that had to be the commander. It was hard to understand exactly what he was saying, but as they were quickly approaching his location, his voice was becoming clearer. Shego and Mego could also hear automatic gunfire, and what must be cannon fire in the background. She thought morbidly "Great, we're getting ready to land in the middle a war?"

Then the screaming started.

They listened to the panicked voices, the sound of men yelling and screaming and the authorative voice trying to yell over the panic and bring some order, but they could tell that it wouldn't work. These men were going to die.

By now Shego could see the battlefield. She could see the buildings which must be the Hive. She could also see the tanks, and they were nowhere near the Hive! Shego's mind raced. It was their mission to take out the Hive. Nothing else! If they do that, they win! Period! She could land their plane on top of the Hive, maybe slightly crashing into it, and they simply jump out of the plane and take it out! Once their neural network goes down, the Hive shuts down!

But the soldiers would probably die. All of them.

But if they land out here, they will probably never get close to the Hive! She heard the men's yells and panicked gunfire, and saw Mego looking at her. He wasn't stupid, he knew what she was thinking, but he was, as always, deferring to her.

Not long ago the choice would have been easy to make. But she's had so many changes in her life, new influences in her life, that she paused. Just for a moment.

What should she do???...

What would her brothers want her to do?

What would Kimmie do?

The choice was clear.

She turned and yelled back at the passengers. "Grab something guys! We're going in HOT!"

--------------------------

In the back, Kim and Ron heard her voice, then saw Hego and the Twins start grabbing onto whatever they could. Thier faces were shining with excitement.

Ron looked slightly concerned. "Going in hot?"

Hego was thrilled "It's been too long since I've heard her say that!" Then he looked at Kim and Ron. "Better grab something, guys! It's going to be a bumpy landing!"


End file.
